Hero I am Not
by Blue Boxes and Vampire Fangs
Summary: Scarlett Stark has everything she could ever want, a important last name, a ton of money. But what she really wants is a relationship with her dad. Follow Scarlett through Iron Man and find out if being a father is enough for Tony Stark or if he still feels the need to become the hero he wants to be. This is the 1st story will go through the entire MCU. COMPLETE, Squeal now up!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome! this is the first chapter in my new Marvel series the Hero Chronicles. In honor of the premier of age of ultron i decided to drop this story earlier than expected.**

**a few things that you need to know,**

**1) i don't own Marvel, never have, probably never will**

**2) my character's name is Scarlett Stark and i picture her to look like the beautiful Emilia Clark (with her brown hair)**

**3) i will try and update every week, i've got this entire story pretty much written already it just needs to be editited**

**4) if you are a fan of my other stories, The Other Gilbert Saga, don't worry, i am still working on it, finals are over next week and my full dedication will be writing for the summer!**

**i believe thats it, so my lovelies, thanks for the interest, **

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Iron Man**

**Hero I Am Not**

I sat in my chair, listening to the montage of Tony's Starks life:

How he was such a hero to us all.

How he was a genius mastermind.

How he was such a great son following in his father's footsteps.

Funny how they never mention being a father as one of his greatest achievements.

Not that Tony is father of the year or anything, far from it. But still, it would be nice to mention in his greatest achievements. But I guess in order for this to make sense I should probably introduce myself. I'm Clara Scarlett Stark (but please call me Scarlett) the person that Tony Stark is a father to. Not saying that I hate my dad, no I love him and wouldn't trade him for the world, but the fact they leave off how great of a father he is, isn't a coincidence.

Rhodey, my godfather and my father's best friend, was dressed in his formal uniform as he walked up to present an award to my father.

It was an honor, really, something that many people hope to achieve in life.

Unfortunately it wasn't something my father hoped for, which would explain the empty chair to my left.

I don't know why I was this shocked about it, honestly, maybe it was because Dad agreed to accept it if Rhodey was the one to present it to him.

But I had a speech prepared, I always did.

I wouldn't be Scarlett Stark if I wasn't prepared to step up when my father wasn't there.

"As liaison to Stark Industries," Rhodey began looking around the room for my father. "I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot."

_Wow Rhodey, looks like I wasn't the only one who prepared a speech,_ I thought to myself. Maybe Rhodey actually thought he was going to come, too.

"He is my friend and he has been my mentor, ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this years Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark." Rhodey finished.

Applause sounded as everyone looked around for my absent father, Obadiah looked at me and I nodded my head and stood up.

I hated these events, having to dress up and speak in front of people, all eyes on you.

Yes, I know, Tony Stark's daughter hates being the center of attention; the irony isn't lost on me. But as I made my way up to the stage in my silver heels, totally aware that everyone could see my entire back with the dark blue dress I was wearing, it came to me that maybe it really isn't a shock; I was only in the limelight when my father chose not to be.

I smiled at Rhodey as I gave him a hug and took the award. I turned to face the crowd, smiling and taking a deep breath.

"Well, I'm not Tony Stark," I say. The crowd laughs and chuckles. "But lucky for you guys, you get the better looking one."

The entire audience laughs at that one, I can even hear Uncle Rhodey chuckle behind me.

"I know that my father is deeply honored to be presented this very prestigious award. The best thing about my dad could also be considered the worst in that he is always working, always striving to give you guys something better. So from both of the Starks, I just want to say thank you." I step back from the podium holding the award and look back at Rhodey who is giving me a reassuring smile. He escorts me off the stage and as soon as we are behind the stage he turns to me.

"Where is he?" he asked me.

I shrug my shoulders, "My guess is the casino," I tell him.

Rhodey takes a deep breath. "Let's go find him," he said.

I nod and the two of us head over to the casino floor.

"Hold it," a security guard calls us. "She can't be here, she is underage."

I have to give it to the guy; he has balls, and he is incredibly stupid, but not a coward.

However, I was tired, in heels and just had to deal with a room full of people. Tonight was not the night to actually do your job.

I raised an eyebrow at the guard while Rhodey looked at him. "She's with me," he tells the man.

The guard nods and the two of us go out onto the floor looking for my dad.

"Where do you think he is?" Rhodey asks me.

"Look for the biggest crowd," I reply.

We find him, in the middle of a huge crowd, with Happy, his bodyguard, next to him.

I could feel my temper rising at seeing how he just blew off, yet again, another responsibility.

"You are unbelievable." Rhodey says as we walk up behind my dad and some girl.

"They rope you in, too?" My dad asked.

"I wasn't roped into anything. They told me if I presented you with an award that you would be deeply honored." Rhodey said.

"And I am, I am deeply honored, so when are we going to do this thing?" My dad asked.

"Here you go," I said handing him the award. My dad looks at me, probably the first time he noticed I was there, and looks down at the award.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I rolled my eyes as he passes off the award to the girl.

I tune out the arguing. It was something about how Uncle Rhodey doesn't blow and men's dice, I think, and didn't get back into the conversation until I see them start to leave.

I grab the award from bimbo number 3 and head after them. "Here," I said handing him the award again. "If you can't be bothered to sit and listen to everyone talk about you the least you could do is carry the damn award to the car."

My dad doesn't say anything; he just takes it from me.

We finally make it out to the parking lot where we say our goodbyes to Rhodey.

My dad makes his usual promises that he doesn't intend to keep about being on time tomorrow before looking at me.

"You're coming, right?" he asks.

"Please tell me you're joking," I said.

"No, Tony, she's not going." Rhodey agreed.

"Why not?" My dad asks.

"I have better things to do than spend a day in an active military space," I argue.

"Please, you're going to spend the day locked up in your study working on the arc reactor tech that's never going to take off," my dad says. "You're coming."

_That's what you think,_ my brain sneers at him.

I guess this also requires further information.

My father after realizing that the arc reactor wasn't going to do anything or get any smaller was just going to put it into the corner. But I asked him for it, I could see the potential in the project. It didn't take much arguing, and after a giant and **_very_** public press conference my dad handed me the reins on it. I now have all of the information and tests on my private server at home along with all of the rights to any profits or possible technology that comes with the reactor.

Because this was my baby, this was what I had put my heart and soul into for the past three years. Finally, Stark Industries was going to be something more than a weapons factory. We were going into prototype testing phase for a smaller, more portable reactor on Monday. I had figured out how to harness that power into a smaller size and now we were testing to see if I was right; something that I was torn between telling my dad and keeping from him until I put the finished product in front of him.

"Mr. Stark," a voice came as my dad and I headed toward the car "Mr. Stark!" It came again.

Dad freezes while I turn around to see a reporter coming our way.

"Is she hot?" My dad asked Happy.

I snort, "More like desperate."

Dad just rolls his eyes at me and looks at Happy for an answer. Happy discreetly nods and I groan; looks like I was going to have to find a different way home tonight.

"Christine Everhart, _Vanity Fair Magazine, _can I have a word?" she asked.

"Hi," my dad says, turning to face her, as he drags me along side of him. "Okay go."

"You've been called the da Vinci of our time, what do you say to that?" she asked

"Absolutely ridiculous, Scarlett is the one that paints not me." He replied.

I felt my heart freeze in my chest, _no, oh god please no,_ the insecure teenager I had buried deep inside of me starts yelling. I see the blonde's eyes shoot toward me as she assesses my outfit and hair.

"And what do you say to your other nickname? The _Merchant of Death?"_ she asks.

"That's not bad," my dad replied.

"Let me guess, Berkley?" My dad asks.

"Brown, actually," Christine replies.

"Well, Ms. _Brown_, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll make bricks and beams for baby hospitals," my dad quipped.

"You rehearse that much?" she asked.

"Every night in front of the mirror," he said smiling at her.

"I can see that," she said.

"I'd like to show you first-hand." My dad says.

Call it what you want but when my dad starts hitting on girls in front of me; it's gross.

Not that this hasn't happened before, and it's not like I hold some deep hope that he will get back together with my mom, because I don't want that. That bitch can rot in Hell for all I care. To be perfectly honest, I'm rooting for Pepper and my dad to get together. But this woman, this reporter, has to be about twenty-four, that is only seven years older than me, and this certainly wasn't the youngest he has ever hit on.

"All I want is a serious answer." I hear the blonde say and it brings me back to the present.

"Alright, my old man had a philosophy; ''Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.''" My dad says.

"That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks," Christine replied.

"My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero." My dad fires right back.

"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering." Christine quipped.

"Tell me, do you plan to report on the millions Stark Industries have saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops?" I finally speak up, enough is enough. I had been working hard on these projects and this wasn't right, we were about so much more than weapons.

Christine turned to look at me, a glint in her eyes I was familiar with, it was the look that every woman had when they want to sleep with my dad, that I am a threat to that.

"Scarlett Stark," Christine said. "I was hoping to have a word with you, as well."

"Well, you just had eleven," I say.

Christine smirks, "No, I am impressed. It takes real courage to wear last season's style out tonight."

I feel the blood rush to my face as her snide remark hits exactly where she wanted it, in my insecure teenager feelings.

"You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?" Christine says turning back to my dad.

My dad smiles at her and I know they're going to hook up tonight. I slide out of my dad's grasp and turn away to leave them for the night.

"Scar," I hear Happy call out to me. "Where are you going?" he asks.

"Home," I say pulling out my cell phone. "I'll be ok Happy, I promise."

Happy gives me a skeptical glance but nods anyway, he knows I am perfectly able at finding my own way home, (I had been doing it for years now) and turned back to the car at hearing my dad call for him.

My phone rings and on the other end of the line is the voice of my second favorite person.

"Hey, sweetie, how did it go?" Pepper Potts asks me.

"He didn't show up again," I tell her. "Then Uncle Rhodey and I find him in the casino and on our way out we meet Christine Ever-something from _Vanity Fair_."

"Ah," Pepper says. "So it's a good thing I sent your car to Vegas?"

My heart soars. "It's a very good thing," I tell her, a smile on my face.

"Turn around, sweetie," Pepper tells me.

I do as she says and sure enough, there is my car.

"Pepper, you are a godsend," I say walking over to my baby, a sixty-seven black Chevy Impala. The feelings of gratefulness and love rush through me at how Pepper has always been there for me, taking care of me ever since I was little; it meant the world to me the fact that she did these things for me. She didn't have to, but she always did.

"There are sweats in the passenger seat," Pepper says. "Call me when you get home."

I hang up the phone and slide into the driver's seat. I stop and think about where I could go: back home to where my dad would be hooking up with what's-her-face, or I could road trip to Peter's. Peter was my best friend, and his aunt May and uncle Ben had taken me as one of their own just like they had Peter. When uncle Ben died I spent almost a full month with them. And now that I think about it, I don't think my dad knows that I did.

I take a deep breath and know just because I wanted to go to visit Peter I couldn't, I had to be home so I could go to that stupid presentation tomorrow.

The drive back to my house was uneventful, I didn't play music or stop; I just drove. Let my thoughts play over everything that was going to happen on Monday with us finally going into the prototype phase. I wanted everything to go off without a hitch and fly smoothly. I wanted to prove to my dad that I was capable of doing this; capable of deserving the legacy that is Stark Industries. I was going to be eighteen in four months and become a CEO with my dad.

When I finally get home I collapse in my huge comfy bed (because hey, what girl doesn't want a fluffy bed all to herself?). Max, my Old English sheepdog that I had had since I was six comes in and snuggles next to me. A kiss goodnight from him and soon I let sleep take me before I have to wake up early.

* * *

The screech of the alarm clock has to be the worst sound in the entire world, I'm sure of it. I hit the button to turn it off and groan as I escape the cocoon of my warm blankets to the cold hardwood floor of my room. Max whining at the fact I was leaving but he soon goes back to sleep.

"Lucky," I mumble to my dog watching in envy.

I start my day the same way I have started every day since I can remember:

Twenty minutes of yoga.

Fifteen-minute shower.

While I wait for my hair to dry I sketch or paint, the corner of my room was filling up fast of my old paintings that I had either finished or was currently working on. It was my little oasis, with the sun from my floor to ceiling windows shining in, and the great ocean view I could relax and get lost in the world I was creating.

After JARVIS reminds me that I actually have to go do stuff for they day, I get dressed and spend ten minutes checking my schedule for the day so I know what's going on. Dad hates the fact that I do this, I could have a P.A., he says, like Pepper is for him; and while I know for 100% that my dad couldn't function without Pepper, I don't enjoy the thought of being that dependent on another person.

Today, I pull my hair up in a bun, throw on some shorts with a black tank top and a red flannel shirt.

Grabbing my messenger bag with my work stuff in it and my duffle with clothes for the weapons showing, doubling back for Pepper's gift that is sitting on my desk (but I chalk that up to lack of sleep), I finally make my way downstairs to the kitchen.

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts," I heard Christine talk to Pepper.

"Indeed I am." Pepper replied.

I drop my bags in the kitchen and make my way into my dad's bedroom.

"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning," Christine said clearly looking down at Pepper.

My blood boiled at the nerve of that harlot, how _dare_ she talk to Pepper that way!

"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires. Including, occasionally, taking out the trash," Pepper said with a smile on her face. "Will that be all?"

"I think she's done here," I say, announcing my presence.

Christine obviously seeing that the two of us are on my home turf now grabs her clothes from Pepper and bows out gracefully.

"Pepper," I say watching Christine leave. "You're awesome."

"Thanks, sweetie," Pepper said walking over to me. "How was your trip home? Did you get enough sleep?"

"It was fine, and no," I huffed thinking about how I didn't really want to this.

"You don't have to go," she told me.

I sighed. "The father has commanded I be there; besides, with you spending your birthday with your friends there wouldn't be much for me to do."

"Scarlett Stark." Pepper scolded me.

I glanced up at her in surprise. Pepper has had a big hand in raising me and I have honestly viewed her as my mother for as long as I could remember. I was just too afraid to actually call her that out loud.

"Yeah?" I ask her.

"Do not think for a second that spending the day with you would be terrible, do you honestly think that I wouldn't be happy to hang with you?" Pepper asks.

I bite my lip; this really didn't go how I planned it go. "You see enough of me as it is," I say, "I just thought you would want a break."

Pepper pulls me into a bone crushing hug. "Scar, I love you, and seeing you everyday is a blessing. You know I think of you as my own daughter."

I didn't, to be perfectly honest. And no, this isn't a cry out for help; oh poor-rich-girl, nobody loves her. It was Pepper's job to take care of my dad's stuff and I just thought I fell into that category. I wrap my arms around her and smile into shoulder. "Thanks Pep." I whisper.

She lets go of me. "Well if you're still going, are you ready to go?"

I nodded. "Just have one last thing to do."

Pepper looked confused at that comment, I smiled and pulled out a small package.

"Happy Birthday, Pepper" I say.

Pepper looks down at the box and opens it.

"This is too much," she breathed seeing the diamond necklace.

"It's not enough," I say. "Plus I have it on good authority that it matches the gift Dad got you."

Pepper looked up at me and I winked, "I got to go, try and get him there soon," I say.

Pepper hugs me. "Thanks," she says. "And please be careful, I have warned your father about taking you over there but he wasn't listening, so watch out for yourself.

"I always do, Pep" I replied. I smiled and walked out of the room, picking my bags up I head out.

* * *

One thing that is for sure, us Starks love our vehicles and the same goes for me. I backed my baby out and headed to the airport where our plane was waiting.

I pull on to the tarmac and see Rhodey there.

"He really is going to make you come?" Rhodey asks.

"Yep." I reply popping the _p_.

"You really shouldn't come," Rhodey says.

"I really don't want to come," I agree. "But the father has commanded it."

I walk onto the plane and plop down on the couch pulling out my journal and start to work on my information for the arc reactor.

"You still working on that thing?" Rhodey asks.

I look up at him and then looked around the airplane. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked my godfather.

Rhodey smiled and crossed his heart.

"We are going into phase three on Monday," I said smiling at him.

"Phase three?" Rhodey asks.

I nod. "I figured out how to shrink it down, so we are going to see how tiny I can make it and still see if it can generate the same amount of power."

"Well I'll be damned," Rhodey says giving me a hug. "Does your dad know?"

I shook my head, "No," I say softly. "I can't decide if I should tell him."

"That's okay," Rhodey says. "Imagine the look on his face when you put it on his desk."

I smile. "That's the plan and I'm so excited. We are so close to finally harnessing this power. Can you imagine how much good that will come from this?" I asked breathlessly.

Rhodey smiles, "You know I think the only time I can get you to actually be open and have a true conversation is when you talk about that damn reactor."

I give him a sad smile, "I'm passionate about this."

"I know and I'm proud of you, Scar."

I give him a grateful smile and then the conversation falls into silence.

Not uncomfortable silence, it was never that way with Uncle Rhodey and me.

Our pilot comes in about forty-five minutes after I arrived.

"Nothing like the present, eh Cory?" I ask him.

"Not when I know I'm flying your daddy," Cory says.

I smile at him; Cory has been our pilot for almost eight years now. Happy, Uncle Rhodey, and Pepper had always been apart of my small little family, and with his charming nature and the ability to always bring me a postcard from where he flew my dad, Cory became another member very quickly.

"Come on, kid" Cory says, "Let's finish that lesson."

"You're learning to fly?" Rhodey asks me in surprise.

I nod grinning like a kid at Christmas. It was something I had always wanted to learn and after years of begging when I got my drivers license Cory started to teach me how to fly.

"You coming, kid, or not?" Cory asks me.

I smile and run to the cockpit and take my seat.

After an hour Cory decided I was good for the day so I headed back to the main part of the plain.

Rhodey was still standing outside of the plane when I make my way back.

"Still standing?" I tease him as I make my way over to him.

Rhodey just raises an eyebrow and goes back to standing in front of the plane.

"You know you have at least a solid forty five minutes before he shows up, right?" I ask him looking at my watch.

"Alright, fine," Rhodey says turning towards me. "Let's talk about you."

"Or you could just go back to standing in front of the plane," I say backing up into the main part of the plane.

"Why are you so against talking about yourself?" Rhodey asks me as he follows me in.

I take a deep breath, knowing I'm not going to be able to get out of this conversation. "I don't know," I confess.

Rhodey sits down next to me and puts an arm around me, "You looked beautiful last night, like your mom," he says.

I stiffen.

"What's wrong?" Rhodey asks, feeling me tense up.

"Do you think that's why he doesn't—" I began to ask.

"Doesn't what?"

"Never mind," I say getting up from the couch and head over to the table where my journal is.

"No, answer the question," Rhodey says, again leaning forward his hands on his knees.

"It's nothing." I say opening up to a new page.

"Clara Scarlett Stark!" Rhodey says, "You do not get to avoid this conversation."

I smile at him.

"What are you smiling at?" he asks me.

"I don't know," I answer. "It's just something about hearing my full name."

And just like that the conversation takes a different turn.

Because Rhodey knew as did everyone else that you only heard your full name when you were in trouble.

And trouble wasn't something I was in very much.

Not because I didn't do things that warranted being grounded or a least losing your phone.

But the whole discipline thing wasn't something that was very big in the Stark household.

Rhodey doesn't press me for anything else and I don't say anything, worrying that any word might get him started back on the conversation. And I think deep down Rhodey knew the question I was asking.

I had heard it before: _you look like her_.

Sometimes it was from the press, sometimes it was from Obadiah, and sometimes, very rarely when I had to help my dad into bed when he was too drunk to do it himself, he said it, too.

I look like my mom.

I guess I look like my dad, too, if you look real hard. Our eyes are the same shape and we have the same wit and knack for science, but everything else is my mom's.

Or so they tell me. I have never seen a picture of her. Not that they aren't available for me to see but, I just don't want to see how I look like the person who left their child and the father without a second thought and never looked back.

I am seventeen years old; I know three different languages, besides English. I have a doctorate in Nuclear Chemistry and have worked in my father's company for over three years. I draw when I want to escape and I love heights.

I am also terrified that the reason my father doesn't really take an interest in me is because I am a walking talking reminder of the woman who left him;

The woman who, according to Pepper, broke his heart.

So I think Rhodey knew the end of my question, _does my dad ignore me because I remind him of her?_

I think the answer is yes, to be honest I have always thought the answer was yes; to the point that when I was fourteen I tried to dye my hair blonde. Well, Peter and I tried to dye my hair blonde. It took hours to convince him to help, only to end with him ratting me out to Pepper the first chance he got.

I smile as I sketch the reactor some more; the memories of Peter freaking out blocking out the slightly depressing thoughts of whether my dad can or cannot stand to look at me.

Pepper had to take me to the salon. I had chunks of brown hair that we had missed; they managed to get my hair back to its chestnut brown mostly but there were a few blonde highlights in it. I think I might do it again, maybe a more honey blonde then platinum, but it might look good. I'll ask Pepper when I get back.

Three hours later than the time we were supposed to leave, my father strutted in.

Saying something about how we were now waiting on Rhodey instead of him.

"Ah, Scarlett," my dad said seeing me as he sat across from me. "Whatcha working on?"

"The arc reactor," I said, "Just drawing a new sketch."

_Please,_ my inner teenage self begged him, _please ask to see it. Just show some interest._

"Let me see," my dad said grabbing my journal from me.

My heart stops and I hold my breath, my eyes widen in fright as I make eye contact with Rhodey, who was equally shocked.

"Hmm," was all he said as he read over my information. "Not bad," he finished tossing it back to me.

Pride was the first thing that went through me. Yes, he just glanced at it but with a first glance he didn't find any huge mistake that warranted him to correct me on it.

I picked up my journal and looked at the page he was talking about, it was my testing page had the dimensions that I thought would be the smallest size and still work circled and a design I had sketched.

"Did you find a ride home?" my dad asked me. "Last night."

I looked up at my dad and realized I had two options in front of me:

Option one, I tell him the truth; yes, Pepper knew that you were going to find some chick to hook up with and had my car sent out so I could drive from Las Vegas back to California all by myself.

Or option two; I gave him the usual angst teenager answer.

Option one made him feel guilty, option two just made him feel like any other dad with a teenager.

Looks like we are going with option two.

"Clearly," I snapped. "I'm here aren't I?"

I look back down at my journal before I can see how my reaction played with him. What can I say, I'll help avoid any guilt when it comes to how he raised me, because honestly, he did the best he could, and I had a good childhood. But seeing how my words affected him, nope, not at all. I will run away faster than the roadrunner.

Hero I am not.

My dad didn't answer me, and that's fine; there wasn't really anything he could say to my snarky teenage retort.

One of the airplane bimbos my dad insisted we keep on the payroll came over to us asking if we needed anything.

My dad ordered a drink for himself, one for Rhodey, then asked if I wanted one.

I shook my head, grabbed my bags and headed to one of the bedrooms on the plane.

Turns out if you've seen your father drunk once, you've seen it a thousand times.

* * *

I open up my journal and decided to write.

Most scientists and inventors use their journals to write down information or sketch a product.

And then there are the people who use journals for their intended purpose; a place to write down any thoughts, dreams, hopes, and fears.

I used mine for both, my fears and my ideas all jumbled together in this beautiful leather bound journal Pepper had been supplying them once a year for my birthday since I was twelve. And in my room behind a replica of Van Goh's starry night there is a safe that contains the other four that have been filled out.

I finished writing the conversation that had just happened with my dad and my thought process between the two answers I could have given him. I yawned as I felt the lack of sleep from the night before began to take a toll on me.

I curled up on top of the bed and let sleep take me.

* * *

_I was fifteen turning sixteen in a few weeks, my dad was off somewhere on a business trip and had taken Pepper along, so I was alone when I got the phone call from my best friend, Peter._

_ "What's up?" I asked, bouncing around the kitchen as I listened to the music that was playing through the house. _

_"Does your dad still do business with Oscorp?" Peter asked me._

_I stopped and thought about it, Norman Oswald and my dad were working on a big project, which is how Peter and I had met actually. From the age of six I was in New York hanging with an actual kid my own age until I was thirteen and something big happened between them; I didn't know what but we moved away and now we were stuck only getting to seeing each other on summer breaks and phone calls._

_ "No, not anymore. Is there a reason?" I asked him._

_"They have an intern program that I want to get into but I missed the deadline." He explained._

_ "Doesn't really sound like you, Parker," I teased, "But let me see what I can do."_

_"Thanks, Red," he said._

_ "I'll call you back," I said._

_I managed to steal an internship spot for Peter and after teasing him that the girl who he had a massive crush on was going to be in charge of him._

_ After that I called him everyday to hear about his internship._

_ And then the phone call came._

_It was from Aunt May, Uncle Ben had died. She said that she felt that I had the right know because I was family._

_ Forty-five minutes later I was on our plane and headed toward New York. Aunt May and Uncle Ben were like my adoptive parents; Peter was practically my brother and my family needed me._

* * *

I wake up to my father shaking me. I was shocked; I could count the number of times on one hand that my father woken me up.

"What happened?" I ask concerned that something extremely wrong had to have been going on for him to wake me.

I would have bet the car keys to my baby that I saw something flash through my dad's eyes. But it was gone before I could guess what it was.

"Nothing," he said, his voice soft and surprisingly sober. "We are about to land I just wanted to let you know."

"Oh," I said, running my hand through my hair. "Okay, thank you."

He left after that.

I pulled the covers back and stood up to stretch. Something was off; I felt it. I looked around the room and saw that my journal was now closed and bound sitting next to my bed and that I was tucked into the covers instead of on top of them like I had fallen asleep on.

I filed it in my head to think about later, right now I had to put on the clothes and become THE Scarlett Stark.

I hated her. Hated the things she stood for. Hated the topics that she had to be interested in. hated that the only reason anyone gave a damn about her was because of her last name. But I did the job and I didn't complain about it (out loud that is) because that was my responsibility as a Stark. And I didn't want to disappoint my dad.

I was dressed in my black, high waisted shorts with a white sheer tank tucked into it, and back ankle boots. I slipped on a pair of sunglasses and was ready to go.

I stepped out of the plane and walked down the steps with my father, the two of us together, a united front.

If they only knew.

"General," Tony said.

"Welcome, Mr. Stark, Miss Stark. We look forward to your weapons presentation," the general greeted us.

I stood to the side as my father walked in front of the crowd.

"Is it better to be feared or respected? I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries Freedom Line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary Repulsor technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how dad did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far." He started. "Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves. For your consideration, the Jericho."

I slipped my sunglasses back on and took a step back, I've seen what happens when the Jericho lands, and let's just say I'm going to have to spend hours getting all of the dust out of my hair.

The Jericho landed, dust went everywhere and everyone wanted one. Another job well done.

To celebrate my father walked over to one of his chill boxes and poured himself a drink.

"I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of 500 million or more. To peace!" My father said taking a drink and pulling out his phone to video call Obi.

"Hey, Obi," my dad called.

"How did it go?" Obi asked us.

"Looks like its going to be an early Christmas," my dad replied.

I leaned in so Obi could see me. "It was good, Obi; huge explosion, the whole nine yards."

Obi chuckled and then him and my dad started talking about pj's and I slipped away, trying to get the image of Obi in silk pajamas out of my head.

Rhodey walked over to me. "What are you thinking about?" he asked noticing that I haven't really said anything since we've landed.

"I'm ready to get out of here," I confessed.

"You're really that freaked out?" Rhodey asked surprised.

"I have a bad feeling," I said shrugging my shoulders trying to play off how ready I was to be back on the plane and back home.

"Well, you can ride back with me," Rhodey said.

I smiled at him and nodded my thanks and slid into the Humvee.

"I'll go try and get your dad," Rhodey said.

"Good luck!" I called to him. I turn around to face the people in the front.

Lets just say it was an uncomfortable silence; the driver was staring forward and not looking back at me, which was the almost exact opposite of the guy in the passenger seat, all I could see was his bright blue eyes in the rearview window staring at me but that's not what I was the most concerned about, his uniform was different.

The threading on the pants was a different stitching, nothing big, but for someone who was a paranoid as me in this situation, it was enough.

I start to panic. I was alone and there was no one to protect me and this soldier's uniform was made of the wrong material.

I slid to the side of the door, pressed up against it, his eyes followed me.

I slowly reached into my pocket and got out my cell phone, pretending to check the time. I put my cell back in my pocket, which was conveniently right next to the door.

I looked out the window and counted slowly to three.

Right as I was about to open the door Rhodey came in.

"No luck," Rhodey said. "He wants to ride in the 'Fun-vee'."

"He actually said that?" I asked Rhodey relaxing slightly since now there was someone who actually knew something about self-defense with me.

Rhodey nodded his head to the driver and our Humvee took off.

I don't know how much time passed as we headed back to base; five, ten minutes maybe, but all I know is that while Rhodey and the driver relaxed, the passenger in the front seat remained tense and alert the entire time.

So naturally, I wasn't relaxed either.

"You alright, Scar?" Rhodey asked me sensing how tense I was.

I spared a glance at the passenger in the front seat; the bright blued eyed man who had his eyes trained on the rearview mirror.

I opened my mouth to answer when I heard it: the whine of a missile. Not just any missile, but one of Stark Industries'. I had heard the sound enough times during our test phases; it was faint and most people didn't hear it.

But I wasn't the only person who heard it.

I didn't have time to register what that meant because the Humvee in front of us blew up.

The driver swerved the vehicle trying to avoid the debris.

I flew into the side of the car as the driver whipped the car to the side.

"Rhodey," I said to him.

Rhodey turned to me.

"Those are ours," I whispered to him.

He nodded his understanding and opened my door. "Let's go," he said ushering me out.

I fell to the ground and I heard gunshots going off.

I didn't see where the passenger guy had run off too. In fact, I couldn't really see or think at all.

"Stay here," Rhodey said to me, hiding me behind some rocks.

"Find my dad," I beg him.

Rhodey didn't say anything but just left me there.

I leaned against the rock and tried to breathe, to calm down, and to do anything really but I couldn't.

Our Humvee exploded, and the shock blasted me forward.

I hit the sand face first and my back was on fire. I slowly pushed up to my knees, ignoring the pain that was coursing through my body; knowing that I needed to get somewhere safe before I passed out.

Blinking back the tears in my eyes, I tried to stand up.

I looked around for anybody I recognized, but I didn't see anyone.

I reached towards my back and felt wetness; I brought my hand back up for me to see.

It was covered in blood.

At that point I knew two things:

One, reaching my hand back to see the blood I knew was there was a completely stupid thing to do.

And two, I was going to pass out; whether it was from blood loss or the hyperventilating that I was starting to do was a different question, but I needed to get somewhere so I wasn't out in the open when it happened.

I started to walk, well okay, hobbled…..

Okay, a zombie would have beaten me in a race.

And then I saw him again; the guy from the Humvee.

"Hey," he said running towards me.

I move away quickly trying to put as much distance between him and me as I could, until I tripped and fell backwards.

And landed flat on my back.

Because I'm a freaking genius.

I nearly blacked out from the pain.

"Scarlett," he said leaning over me.

"No," I whimpered still trying to get away from him.

"Easy," he said reaching a hand out to my shoulder. "I'm with Colonel Rhodes."

"You're not," I whispered my vision blurry and my voice started to break. "You're uniforms' different."

He didn't say anything, but kept looking over me and I was terrified; something I had never felt before. This man was clearly lying me. Was he going to kidnap me? Was I that important to be kidnapped and not become some casualty? Still, silence from the man while he was still leaning over me and I took the opportunity to knee him in the groin. He flinched but it gave me enough time to grab a rock and hit him in the side of the head.

He groaned and fell to the side as I scrambled up to my feet and ran, the feeling in my legs was going and I didn't know where I was running to, but I had to find somewhere safe; so that Rhodey could find me.

I managed to find a small cave thingy, so I squeezed into it and tried to hide.

"Scarlett," I heard his voice again. "I know you're in here."

I put a hand to my mouth as I tried to muffle my breathing, black spots appearing in my vision.

I pressed myself up against the wall as much as I could. My knees give out and I hit the ground with a cry.

He heard me, he had to have.

He didn't have a light however so the four seconds that it took for him to make is way over to me, I was almost gone.

The last thought that went through my mind as I saw his blue eyes was that I was never going to see my dad again.

And then blackness.

* * *

**AN: and there you go, chapter one of Hero I am Not, let me know what you think, in that little box below!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: well here we go, chapter 2, I want to say a big thank you to the 6 reviews i got and the many more follows/favorites**

**without further ado**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter two**

_"Are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" I asked Peter two days after Uncle Ben's funeral. _

_ "Nothing is wrong with me," Peter said._

_"That's crap, Parker, and you know it," I said. "You're twice as strong as the last time I've seen you plus your hands keep sticking to things."_

_ Peter's head shot up. "Promise you won't tell," he said._

_I raised my eyebrow at him giving him what I had dubbed my famous 'are you kidding me' face. _

_ Peter held his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright," he said laughing. "Come on."_

_We were heading out when I saw Aunt May in the front room._

_ "Give me a sec," I told Peter and then headed over to Aunt May._

_"Hey, sweetie," she said looking up from the couch._

_ I sat next to her on the couch and took her hand. "Peter and I are going out for a little while to get some fresh air," I told her. "If that's ok with you."_

_Aunt May smiled and kissed me on my forehead. "Thank you for letting me know," she whispered._

_ "Do you need anything else from us while we are out?" I asked her._

_"Eggs, please," she said._

_I nodded my head. "I'll let you know when we are headed to the store," I promise._

_I left with Peter and once we were out of the house he turned to me. "Why did you do that?" he asked._

_ "Because she wanted to know where you were going," I said._

_"She didn't ask," Peter said a little confused._

_ "Do you want me to be honest right now?" I ask, knowing that we had a rule; once we ask that question whatever the person replies, either with tell the truth or lie, we can't hold that person responsible._

_"Yes," Peter answered as we walked to wherever he was taking me._

_ "The last time she tried to tell you what to do or where you were going, Uncle Ben died. " I said, "She is worried about you, she's not sleeping, you can see the bags underneath her eyes. And she doesn't know what to tell you to do."_

_Peter threw is arm around me as we arrived. "What should I do?" he asked._

_ "Just do what I did," I explained. "Let her know if you are leaving, ask if she needs anything, take an interest in her concerns." _

_ Peter didn't say anything as we walked, I didn't say anything. He needed time to process what I had said and I needed time to think about how nice it would be if someone did that for me._

_"Red," Peter said as we arrived to where he was taking us. "Why haven't you told your dad that that's how you feel?"_

_ "He didn't call me," I whispered, "On my birthday. I turned sixteen. And he didn't call. In fact, he hasn't called since he left. He left me all alone and hasn't spared a thought about me since. I don't even think he knows I'm in New York."_

* * *

I heard beeping, it was steady. I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't, I was so tired. I tried to move my fingers, my toes, anything but nothing was working.

I panicked; I wasn't in control of anything. I wanted to cry.

The warm feeling of sleep crept back up and surrounded me. I tried so hard to fight it, to stay awake. But I couldn't.

And the darkness took over again.

* * *

_My best friend was a superhero; I don't know how I felt about that. In fact, I still don't. All I know is that he couldn't keep wearing that ridiculous outfit, so I made him a new one. It was my going away present because today was my last day in New York. I showed up at his school and I caught him pinning that bully, Flash, to the lockers. _

_ "Peter!" I said running towards him._

_Peter let go and turned to look at me, and I could see it in his eyes; he wasn't ok. He could lie to the world and he could lie to Aunt May, hell he could even lie to himself, but he couldn't lie to me. I knew him too well._

_ Peter looked at his hands and I knew where his thoughts had gone. So I gave him a hug. It took two point five seconds but he returned it._

_ "I'm not okay," he told me._

_"I know," I said, "That's why I'm staying."_

_ "You are?" he asked._

_I nodded my head. Yes there were things I needed to do back in California but my family was here. And that thought hurt me more than it should._

* * *

I lost count of how many times the darkness and I played that game, it always ended the same way; me trying to figure out how to move, how to open my eyes, how to do anything, and the darkness always coming in and taking over.

Until it didn't. The darkness didn't win, I did. And I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. Pain was the first sensation I felt. And then panic.

* * *

The first person I saw was Pepper. She was sitting in a chair asleep, her hair was shiny and clothes were wrinkled making it look like she had been there for a few days.

"Pep," I tried to get out but my voice was hoarse. I licked my lips and tried again, "Pepper."

She woke up and saw me staring at her. "Oh my god, Scarlett!" she cried seeing me awake.

"What?" I started to ask.

"Shh," she said stroking my hair. "Sweetie don't try to speak, I'm going to get the doctor okay?"

She had tears in her eyes as I nodded that I understood. She left and returned with a doctor before I had time to even think about what had happened.

"Hey, Scarlett," the doctor said walking into the room. He started to explain what was wrong with me as Pepper gave me some water and fussed over me.

I had been in a coma for a week and a half. I had third degree burns and they had to pull several pieces of shrapnel out of my back.

Bruises and cuts all over my arms and face.

But what I was frozen at was the fact that my spinal cord was injured, to be more specific my lumbar segments L1-L5 were damaged. According to the doctor it was a D on the Asia scale which was good. It wasn't permanent but recovering the use of my legs would take a long time and some physical therapy.

I couldn't walk, not forever but right now I couldn't walk, I couldn't be the independent person I had spent my last seventeen years being.

"I'll set someone up to come over to your house to start on the physical therapy." The doctor said.

"When can I leave?" I asked him.

"You can leave today, but you have to rest. Rest and time are the only things that are going to heal you," He said.

I nodded my head and the doctor left to go get my release papers.

* * *

"Where is my dad?" I asked Pepper wondering where my dad was. He normally didn't do hospitals but I thought he would at least see if I was okay.

"Scarlett, maybe we should talk about it later," Pepper said, tears coming back into her eyes.

This was wrong. I was used to my dad not being here and Pepper was used to telling me; this shouldn't have been any different.

Rhodey walked into the room with a vase full of orchids, my favorite flowers.

"Scar," Rhodey said setting the vase down next to my bed.

"Uncle Rhodey where is my dad?" I asked, slightly panicking as to why they aren't just giving me the usual line.

Rhodey and Pepper exchanged a glance.

"What?" I asked, the heart monitor started to pick up.

"Scar, what do you remember about what happened?" Rhodey asked sitting on the edge of the bed.

I stopped and tried to think. I was learning how to fly from Cory and then I woke up here.

"I don't remember," I panicked, the heart monitor fully beeping erratically as I started having a panic attack.

"Scar," Rhodey said, "It's okay, but I need you to calm down."

The doctor walked in with my release papers and Pepper turned towards him.

"She is having problems remembering," Pepper said to the doctor.

"It's extremely common for people who go through trauma," the doctor explained to me like I was a two year old, "but these memories will come back on their own time. It's important you don't go trying to dig them up. Sometimes our minds hide the memories we can't deal with it."

I nodded my head; I didn't trust myself to speak at the time. Everything was sinking in and I wanted to get out of here.

"I'll see you back for your checkup in a week," he said smiling at me then leaving the room.

"Scarlett?" Pepper asked me.

"I wanna go home," I said quietly, because I had finally put it together, why my dad wasn't here. Why Pepper and Rhodey weren't willing to tell me the truth.

Because my dad wasn't here, and not just here in the hospital here.

Here as in not in the United States, he was still back over seas.

* * *

I didn't say another word, and honestly the only thing I remember was I went to step out of the wheelchair to get into the car and I couldn't do it. Rhodey had to physically pick me up and put me in the car.

Pepper and Rhodey didn't say a word the entire car ride. They had that silent conversation that only adults seem to be able to pull off.

We pulled up into the driveway and Rhodey and Pepper got out of the car.

While I sat there, Pepper got a chair out of the trunk of the car. Rhodey opened the door and helped me into the chair.

He started to push me when I finally snapped.

"I've got it!" I said as I pushed my way up the driveway.

I made it into the house and through the living room till I got to the balcony that overlooks the beach. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back as I listened to the sound of the waves.

And then I heard the door open and close behind me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered loud enough for Rhodey to hear, "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay," Rhodey said coming to stand next to me. "I deserved it."

I shook my head. "No, it's not." I said.

"Scarlett," Rhodey began then looked away. "Listen, your dad, he was taken."

"He's not going to die," I said straight away. "We are going to find him." I needed to entertain that idea now and not think about anything else, I couldn't think about anything else.

"You need to start to get ready for the fact that he might—" Rhodey tried again.

"No, he's not going to die. We're going to find him," I said again, my hands shaking as I gripped my wheelchair.

"Scarlett," Rhodey tried for a third time.

"HE ISN'T GOING TO DIE!" I scream at him. "He cant, he can't die. Uncle Rhodey he is all I have and I can't lose my dad." I started to panic, again. What was I going to do? I'm underage and I needed someone to take care of me.

"Hey," Rhodey said squatting in front of me.

"I can't lose my dad," I sobbed the tears finally spilling over.

"And you're not going to," Rhodey said. "But I'm going to need you to breathe."

I nodded my head as I tried to control my breathing, but I couldn't.

"Scarlett," Rhodey said, "In, out, in, out."

I focused on his words. In, out, in, out until I could finally breathe again.

"You need to come inside, take some medicine," Rhodey said.

I started to shake my head. "I don't want any medication," I protested.

"I told you she wouldn't take them," Pepper said coming to check on us since she heard me screaming.

"And I'm not," I said, "I'm not taking any meds."

"Scar," Rhodey tried to reason.

But I shook my head, I couldn't think my mind was racing and my thoughts were scattered.

"The doctor didn't give me any medication," I said as that thought managed to come into my grasp.

"He gave us some sleeping pills," Pepper said.

"I don't want to sleep," I said. "I've slept for twelve days."

"Well that's good," Peter said walking into the room, "because that would be boring."

That was all he said, because Peter was my best friend in the entire world. He knew me like the back of his hand and he knew that I didn't want to hear how sorry he was for my loss or that I was going to get better soon.

"I got it from here, Peps." Peter said pushing me away from Pepper and Rhodey.

* * *

We got away from the adults and Peter wheeled me around to face him.

"What's wrong, Red?" Peter asked. "I haven't seen you have a panic attack in years and according to Pepper you've had two already."

"Something is wrong," I said. "And I can't put it together right now but something is really wrong."

"Talk to me," Peter said.

"I woke up today," I said.

"I know, Pepper called me, " Peter said.

"And they didn't keep me for observation, or even run a couple of tests. He just let me go." I said.

Peter stopped and looked at me. "Okay, points for that being weird, but your injuries are cuts and bruises minus the spinal injury and they are sending a physical therapist over."

I nodded my head. "I don't know what to do," I said putting my head in my hands. "I don't know what I'm feeling or thinking or what to do. I—" my voice faltered as hopelessness settled over me.

"I know you want to help find your dad," Peter said. "But you need to get you taken care of first."

"I'm fine," I said.

"No you're not," Peter said. "You're in pain and you are freaking out and we are going to spend today getting you back to a somewhat stable condition and then tomorrow we are start looking for your dad."

I took a deep breath, "I can't lose him," I said. "I know that we fight and hardly have any kind of relationship but I need my dad."

"I know," Peter said bending down in front of me. He gave me a big hug. "I know, because I know everything about you."

I buried my head in his shoulders and I cried, and I cried.

I don't remember the last time I cried that much; the last time I let go of all the emotions I was feeling and all of the control that had ruled my life.

"Come on, Red," Peter said picking me up and taking me to our home base.

We had made it when Peter spent the summer with us when we were fourteen; added it to my floor of the house. We wanted to be spies that year so we made a home base. And eventually the name stuck as we added furniture and posters and such over the years; it has always been our escape.

He sat me down on the couch and moved my legs up so I could curl up into his side. Max soon came running into the room, jumping on my lap like he did when he was a puppy even though he was three times too big for that now.

He licked my face, well in dog terms I guessed he kissed my face. Trying to make me feel better and then soon lay down at my feet with his shaggy head on my knees; just like he always does.

"I can't walk," I sobbed. "I can't get to my room without somebody carrying me."

Max just sat there, his head on my knees while I ranted; my ever faithful dog.

I knew I sounded childish. I would eventually get the use of my legs back and that was an opportunity that most wouldn't have. My back would always have the scars and that's okay, I didn't really care about it, but my legs, the use of my legs. Topping it off with the fact everyone seems to think my dad was dead.

It wasn't an attractive cry, it was ugly and I was pretty sure I ruined Peter's shirt but eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up, still on the couch and curled into Peter's side, who was watching some soap opera on television.

"You know for such a fancy house, you really have crappy cable in here," Peter said as he popped some popcorn into his mouth.

"Ugh," I moaned pressing my head against his shoulder.

"Crying for an hour will do that to you." Peter said handing me a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Thanks," I said as I took them and turned to the TV. "So what's going on?" I asked as I scratched the top of Max's head as a thank you for being there for me through my mental breakdown.

"Well, I was only watching this until you woke up," Peter said, "because you are far more entertaining."

I scooted my way up so I was no longer curled into his side but sitting up next to him. I moved each leg forward.

"See?" Peter said handing me the bowl of popcorn. "You did that all by yourself."

I shoved him a little bit and started to laugh.

"Better?" he asked me.

I nodded my head. "How is it that you knew exactly what I needed?"

"Because you are Scarlett Stark," Peter said still facing the television, "and you are expected to bounce back from this, take over for your dad in the company if, by the small factor that, we didn't manage to find him. But you are also Red, my best friend and sister who is a seventeen year old girl, you love to do yoga in the mornings, and walk across the beach when you get upset. And you still, deep down, think that you and your dad can have some sort of relationship."

I took a deep breath, "So I'm not crazy?"

Peter chuckled, "Well, not in that sense," he said.

I looked at the clock, "I have eight more hours until I have to get my act together."

Peter looked at the clock and nodded, "Yes you do."

"Can I take a rain check on those hours?" I asked.

"I thought you would never ask," Peter said grinning.

I nodded my head, "Let's get to work."

"Pepper came in while you were asleep," Peter said. "The doc who gives you the creeps is sending over a physical therapist. He will be here next week."

"Next week?" I ask shocked that we weren't jumping on this as soon as possible.

"Pepper said that giving you a week might help," Peter stopped unable to find the words.

"Calm me down?" I offer to him.

"I was going to say mellow you back out but yes," Peter confessed.

"Your computer lab is down the hall," Peter said, "How do you want to get there?"

I thought about it, "Um, I just need the wheelchair."

"That's my girl," Peter said and he moved my wheelchair into my view with his foot. Max barked and hopped off of me and sat next to the chair. Peter chuckled, "See, even Max is proud."

I gritted my teeth, as Peter moved the chair right in front of me.

"You can do it," Peter said, and he said it only once and I only needed to hear it once.

It was painfully slow, I cursed and growled at Peter, but he didn't say anything. No more encouragement or jibs to get me to go faster, he was there for me and that was all I needed.

"Why is it that I have no use of my legs but I can still feel pain?" I asked Peter as we made our way slowly over to the computer lab.

"Pain is good," Peter commented. "Means that you can heal, it's when you can't feel anything that we need to worry."

* * *

We got to my computer lab.

"So we need to figure out the last place that he was," I say looking at the computers.

Peter nodded and took the computer to my left as we started to trace the steps of our trip.

"So I managed to find the last trace of his cell phone," Peter said.

"Ok, I've hacked into the CIA," I comment. "Send me the coordinates and I will have all of their satellites point to there."

"I'm sorry did you just say that you hacked into the CIA?" Peter asked.

I turned my head to face him. "It's my dad." I answered simply.

Peter nodded, "So only the CIA?" he teased.

"No, I'm working on NSA right now," I continued to type.

"Should I make a list?" Peter asked.

I scooted my wheel chair out and faced him. "I've already started on it," I grinned. "is that a problem for you?"

Peter shook his head; "As long as we get cells close by each other I'm good."

"Cells?" I ask. "Peter, between my money and your superpowers if we can't escape we deserve to be in prison."

Peter chuckled and the two of us sat in silence listening to the computer program I programed to break into the government and staring at the computer screen where Peter had brought up the place where my father had last been seen.

"Just say it," I growl out knowing that something has been going on in Peter's mind from the way he has been fidgeting the past few minutes.

"It's just this," he gestured to the computers.

"If you have a problem then you can leave," I said pointing to the door.

"No," Peter quickly corrected. "That's not what I have a problem with; it's the amount of work you're doing to find him."

"Is that a bad thing?" I ask.

"Scarlett, for the past eleven years I've seen you go above and beyond in everything that you do for just a glimpse of recognition from him. You were valedictorian of your high school when you were thirteen and three and a half years later you got a doctorate in nuclear chemistry."

"Your point?" I ask

"Your dad didn't show up to either of those graduations," Peter pointed out.

I shook my head. "It was just my high school graduation and he had a business meeting for my college one," I defended him.

Peter smiled and leaned his head on my shoulder. "And he has no idea that you defend him with every breath you have."

I shrug my shoulders. "He doesn't need to know," I said.

"I think he does," Peter disagreed.

"Peter, if I tell him now that I wished that we spent more time together as I was growing up do you know what he would do?" I ask him.

Peter shook his head and remained silent.

"He would drink," I whisper. "He would become so depressed that he turned out just like his father that he would drink even more than he already does and I would lose him that much more. I had a great childhood, I never wanted for anything. I have a family, maybe not in the traditional since, but I have people who love me just as much as I love them and I'm not going to ruin what little relationship I have with my dad over something that is in the past and cannot change."

Peter just took my hand and squeezed it softly.

I blinked back tears as the words I had just spoken aloud play around in my thoughts. Everything was true, I had a great childhood, I was given every opportunity to excel and I had. If things were different and I had my way I would give it up for an actual relationship with my father in a heartbeat. But we can't always get what we want and I couldn't erase the past.

"Besides," I say my voice just a little bit stronger. "Maybe when he comes back home we can bond"

Peter just squeezed my hand again. "Maybe," he said.

I know Peter doubts it. He doesn't think that my father even deserves to be called that. I had to practically beg him not to say anything last year when he missed my birthday for the fifth year in a row.

* * *

My birthday is complicated, my dad once told me when I asked why he was sad. It's both the best and worst day of his life. The best in that I was born, but the worst in that my mother left us on my first birthday. So it really was just a question of which outweighed which; the broken heart or the little Stark running around the building.

Peter thinks it should be me, no contest, hands down; I shouldn't have to feel guilty about wanting to celebrate my birthday because my mother left us. Honestly I don't know how I feel about it. I know that when I see my father stumble in the house on my birthday I feel guilty and sad. It's complicated and that is the only word that can describe our relationship.

And that is something that Peter has never been able to understand at how it could be complicated. I know Pepper and Uncle Rhodey think the same thing and I think Happy and Cory do as well; they just don't vocalize it to me as Peter does.

* * *

"Maybe when I turn eighteen I'll just run away," I comment.

"Yeah," Peter agrees knowing that I was completely joking. "Come to New York with me."

"We could get an apartment," I added smiling thinking about the life I would have if I were anyone else but Scarlett Stark.

"You could go by Clara so no one knows who you are," Peter said. "I know you have always liked Clara."

That was true and something Peter and I have never discussed. Actually I haven't said a word about that since I was eight when I asked Pepper why everyone called me Scarlett instead of Clara. The answer was simple even then to an eight year old.

My mom named me Clara.

My dad named me Scarlett.

And just like that I was fine with being called Scarlett. Scar, if you were lucky enough to be considered a member of my elite family as I call them; and 'Red' if you were Peter, and only Peter.

"It's creepy that you know that," I comment.

"Nah," Peter laughs. "I know everything about you Red,"

I laugh too, it was a soft chuckle at first then it turned into a real laugh.

Then it just turned pathetic.

It was that strange half cry half laugh, full on 'she has lost it' kind of laugh.

Tears came down as I tried to reign in my thoughts about how the only person in the world who knew everything thing about me was Peter and not my father.

Peter soon realized where my thoughts were going on pulled me into a deep hug again.

"I didn't mean that," he said kissing the top of my head.

"I know," I sobbed. "But it's true and I think they gave me something because I don't cry ever and all I can do today is cry and I think its freaking Pepper out because she wants to give me medication for it and all I can think about is how that creepy doctor who didn't follow any protocols was the one to give them to her. And what if it's not really medication but some kind of other drug?"

Peter chuckled and I felt his body vibrate through the hug he gave me. "Red, its okay that you are crying today," he reassured me again.

* * *

I opened my mouth to retort that I was suppose to be calm and collected but Max barked and the two of us broke out of the argument to see that a small green box had pulled up on my computer screen.

I grinned at him as I pull up the screen, "Well that's the NSA cracked, all of their satellites are now pointed at where we were. What do you think?" I ask as I turn around to face Peter. "FBI or NASA next?"

"What's the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division?" Peter asked.

"The what?" I asked looking at his computer screen.

"I've never heard of it before" Peter commented.

"Well, whatever it is it needs an acronym," I reply.

"Are you going to try and hack it, too?" Peter asked.

I turned and started to type. The thing you need to realize is that if you can break into one government satellite program you can break into them all, it's just a matter of finding the right algorithm and programing the computer to do the rest. This can be done with JARVIS, my father's AI program, but I chose to do it by hand. That way JARVIS has no record of it ever being done, because a) my computer lab runs on a different server I designed (don't tell my dad) and b) I prefer to do my hacking old school anyway. But this Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division had computer programming I have never seen before.

"Whatever it is," I said, "It has a higher security than the FBI does."

"Can it be done?" Peter asked.

I shrug my shoulders, "With the program I'm using for everything else no, not a chance. To break in it's going to have to be done very sneakily and a little bit at a time."

"So, we will hack everything else then work on that?" Peter offered.

I nodded my head, "Sounds like a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: here we go chapter three!**

**Read Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It had been a week, the longest week of my entire life.

There was no activity on the satellites. I had come up with nothing on how to hack into the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. (Which really needed a shorter name).

And I still couldn't remember anything from what had happened.

The only thing that was even remotely positive was that the physical trainer was coming today.

I was sitting in the front room; I had changed into a tank top and running shorts. I didn't put any shoes on but had them ready just in case. Peter was sprawled out on the couch with a book of college courses, laughing at how nervous I was.

"Shut up," I growled.

"Red, you look like a kid on Christmas," Peter said.

"I'm about to find out how long I am going to be in this stupid chair," I defended.

"And then he is going to give you a bunch of exercises that are going to hurt," Peter added.

"No, then he is going to give me the things I need to succeed and I'm going to do what I always do."

"Be your perfect usual self and excel, but this is different Red, this isn't learning a new language or solving a math problem. This is your body and your body works just like everyone else's which means you aren't going to heal faster because you work really hard at it. You're going to heal when your body is healed." Peter tried to say to me.

Deep down I knew he was right. What he said made sense to me, but I was Scarlett Stark and if I couldn't use my drive and determination to heal and get back to my normal self as quickly as I could, what was the point?

* * *

I didn't answer as I heard Pepper and the trainer head through the hallway into the front room.

"Scarlett," Pepper said. "This is Clint."

My initial reaction was that this guy was way too young to be a trainer; my second thought was that I was ok with that.

With arms that well defined and those gorgeous blue eyes I was ready to get started.

"Pleasure," I said as he approach, I held my hand out and he shook it.

"Ready to get started?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Is this ok?" I gestured to what I was wearing. "This is kinda my first time in physical therapy."

Peter laughed and Clint's head shot over to where he was laying. "Ignore him," I mutter, "that's Peter my best friend, he wanted to be here to watch me make a fool out of myself."

"It's called moral support," Peter shot back.

Clint just chuckled and waved his hand. "Not a problem. So I read your medical file and I just want to see where your injury is actually at."

I nodded, that made sense to me. However the fact the creepy doctor gave him my medical file without my permission unnerved me. But then Clint shot a smile my way and that the very quickly disappeared.

What can I say, I'm a seventeen-year-old girl.

* * *

Clint brought out some bed-table thing and helped me up on to it.

He asked me about my pain levels, if I could move my toes at all. The normal doctor-y things that should be asked.

Then he went on to my level of movement, which required him to move my actual legs and back. Needless to say I was completely ok with that. Again, teenage girl.

Everything was fine, the pain was bearable until he had me lay on my side. He put a hand on my hip and very slowly stretched my back.

I yelled in pain as soon as he started, which he reacted to very well. He took his hands off of me and went over to my side where I could see him. Squatting down until he was eye level with me. In the background I could see Peter was standing up and Max, my ever-reliable guard dog, was growling at Clint.

"Ok, where did it hurt?" he asked

"Everywhere," I whispered

"Were you fine just laying on your side or was it hurting like that the entire time?" was his next question.

"Just when you actually started to stretch it," I say.

Clint nodded and very slowly helped me sit back up. I looked back and saw my guard duo still poised and ready for action.

"I'm good," I said to Peter.

He sent me a look saying that he didn't believe me but sat back down anyway.

Max took a lot more convincing.

"Max, I'm fine," I said. I guess he didn't believe me because he jumped up onto the table next to me. "Oh my God," I said looking at Clint. "I'm sorry, he isn't normally like this." I tried to push my enormous dog off the table but Max wasn't having any of it.

"Its fine," Clint said, "Plus now I know that you'll have someone making sure you're not pushing yourself too hard with this."

I could see Peter smirking in the background at Clint's comment but ignored him as Clint started to go over my injuries.

"So the biggest problem I see is going to be your range of motion with your back, the fact that it doesn't hurt when you are laying on your side is good. It just means that your back muscles are sore from sitting in the chair for so long. We are just going to have to be careful until those stiches come out," he explained.

"Well it's not as if I exactly have a different option," I counter.

I saw the corner of his lips twitch in his attempt to not smile but he just continued on. "You said you used to do yoga, right?" he asked.

"Every morning," I replied

"So your muscles are used to being stretched and used every day," Clint said "With your injury you didn't cut back on the amount of exercise, you stopped. Not to mention all of the scar tissue that is building up on your back."

"So what do I do?" I ask.

"You trust me," Clint said. "I'm not going to lie I looked up your accomplishments and all of that and it seems to me you like a challenge."

I smirk at that. "Guilty, but I don't see how my competitive nature affects this,"

"This isn't a race," Clint put simply, "you cannot push your body as hard as you push your mind, because your body will just become further injured."

I nod, "This isn't some quick fix is it?" I ask, my tone very sober.

Clint shook his head, "I can have you walking with braces in a month and a half and by yourself in three, but running and the type of yoga you did is going to be at least six."

I remain quiet as I let this information sink in. Six months. Six months until I get back to normal.

"So the fastest way to recover is when I give you exercises you only do however many times I tell you to, no more then that," Clint warned.

I nodded.

"That's it?" Clint asked

"Excuse me?" I retort

"I've heard of the Stark personality and I was kinda expecting a bigger fight at being told what to do," Clint admitted.

Anger rose up in me. "You have heard of my _dad's_ personality. I make it a point that my personal affairs remain personal, I could argue and go against what you tell me to do only to be stuck in that stupid chair for longer and be in even more pain." I snap.

I felt Max growl a little at the sudden change of my tone.

Clint held up his hands. "I apologize," he said, "I didn't mean anything by it."

I nod my head. "So what kind of exercises are you planning on giving me?"

* * *

Clint spent the next forty-five minutes walking me through stretches and such until I thought I was going to pass out from exhaustion.

"Ok, we are done for the day," Clint said. "Normally how I end the session is with a massage to the affected area to break up the scar tissue and to make sure that the muscles stay loose. Now I will totally understand if you would like me to get you a female for this part."

I held out my hand to stop him. "It's fine," I said. The amount of how much I was out of breath apparent. "Just be careful of the stiches."

Clint nodded, "I'm going to have to ask that you get your dog off the table then."

I roll my eyes and look at Max. "Off the table." I said motioning with my hand. Max just tilted his head at me. "Max," I said again, "Off." this time he complied and jumped off the table and trotted over to where Peter was sitting.

Clint helped me back on the table and to lay face down. "Ok I'm going to break up the scar tissue first," he explained. "I'm going to use this" I felt something on my back "Its going to feel a little bit painful but let me know if it becomes bad."

I nodded my head that I understood and he soon got to work. Boy let me tell you, did he get to work. Yes I know it was his job to massage me and that he was probably getting a ton of money for this, but it took every amount of self control I had to not moan at the feeling of his hand on my back.

What seemed like a way too short amount of time, but was actually almost thirty minutes, Clint was done and helping me back into my chair.

"Thanks," I said smiling at him.

"Not a problem, see ya in a couple of days." Clint said as he made his way out of the door.

* * *

I watched him go, appreciating the sight before me until the door shut and Peter started laughing out loud.

I spun (literally) around to face him. "Seriously?" I ask.

"Could you have been less obvious?" Peter laughed.

I rolled my eyes at him and started my way back to my computer lab.

I was embarrassed, I thought I had hidden it well if I do say so myself.

Its not that I craved the attention of the opposite sex, I didn't need a man. But for the next six months the only thing I'm going to be seen as is as the poor Stark girl who was stuck in a wheelchair. Or as some easy trophy for someone to take so they can get a piece of the Stark empire.

Actually, now thinking about it the second part was pretty much a constant. Because I was Scarlett Stark, the heiress to the Stark fortune which clearly meant that I need a big strong man to take care of the business side. Because it may not be the 1940's anymore but I was growing up in very male dominated area. So I stayed away from it; the dating scene. Which killed me, but when I can't tell if someone likes me or likes my last name it's the only way to keep my heart safe, no muss no fuss.

No risks.

* * *

"I didn't mean it," Peter said softly from behind me.

I ignored him and went back to my computer.

"Scarlett," Peter tried again sitting next to me. "I don't trust him and I can't put my finger on it but it's the same as the creepy doctor you don't like. In fact creepy doctor employed him."

I nodded my head, "I know," I said. "It's just, he treated me like a person, like you do. Not like I'm helpless."

Peter nodded. "I know," he said.

Max came running into the room and sat next to my chair.

The three of us sat in silence as we watched the satellites search for my dad.

I tried to hide a yawn, but Peter caught me.

"Go to sleep, Red."

I shook my head. "I had like four hours of sleep I'm good," I defend.

"Go," Peter said. "You have three hours before your doctor's appointment, take a shower, get some rest, and I'll get you before its time to go."

The way he said it told me that I was going to have to take a nap and I knew I needed a shower.

"Fine," I groaned as I wheeled away to my room.

My shower/bath was slow but I was clean so who could complain. I dragged myself onto my bed and fell asleep before I even made it underneath the covers.

* * *

_It was a high pitch whine, it was familiar; I had heard it before, I know I had._

_ Was I sitting?_

_Where was I?_

_ I was with someone I trusted, in a car?_

_A truck?_

_No I was in a Humvee._

_I was in a Humvee and I was with someone I trusted._

_ It must have been Rhodey, it only made sense but that whine it was coming from the west._

_What was it?_

_Bright flashes of light, and that God-awful whine._

* * *

I shot up out of bed, breathing hard and covered in sweat.

What the hell was that?

"Scarlett," JARVIS said. "Mr. Parker has asked me to wake you, it is time for your doctor's appointment."

"Thank you JARVIS," I said. "Tell I'm on my way please."

"Will do," JARVIS replied.

I grabbed my hoodie and pulled my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head. Screw looking good.

I grabbed my wheelchair and made my way down to the living room.

Rhodey was sitting in the living room with Pepper and Peter.

Pepper looked a little guilty which struck me as weird but I filed it back into my think-about-it-later folder.

"What's up, Rhodey?" I asked. "Come to see me to my doctor's appointment?"

"Actually I wanted to talk to you," Rhodey said. "About what had happened."

My breath caught in my throat. "What do you want to talk about? I don't really remember much," I confess.

Rhodey nodded. "Do you remember anything at all?" he asked.

I thought about my dream I just had.

Was it my memories leaking through?

Or just a bad dream?

"Nothing," I said. "Just getting a flying lesson."

Rhodey nodded and walked closer to me and he squatted down. "When we were in the Humvee the Humvee in front of us exploded."

I nodded that I was following.

"You said that it was one of yours," Rhodey said.

"One of Stark's missiles," I repeated.

Rhodey nodded.

"That's ridiculous," I said laughing a little bit. "There is no way that could have happened."

Rhodey just looked into my eyes and nodded before standing up.

"I'll leave you to go to the appointment." Rhodey said.

"Uncle Rhodey," I call.

Rhodey turned back around.

"Have you heard anything?" I ask.

Rhodey shook his head, "We have scouts searching around where you found the last trace of his cell phone, but so far nothing."

I nodded and looked down; it's been a week.

A week since my father has been taken; there has been no ransom, not even a confirmation that a terrorist group has him.

Every day that passes that we don't get any information, the percentage of getting my father back alive goes down.

"Scar," Pepper said her voice bringing me out of my depressing thoughts. "Its time to go."

* * *

We arrived at the doctor's office just Pepper and I, Peter said he wanted to stay and watch the screens, but I think he just needed to sleep.

"Ah, Scarlett," Creepy Doctor (as I have dubbed him) said walking into our exam room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was in an explosion," I said with as much sarcasm as I could muster. Seriously? How was I feeling?

"Scarlett," Pepper scolded me.

I shrugged my shoulders, I don't really care.

"Its fine," Creepy Doc said waving off Pepper's scolding of me. "Now Scarlett, let's have a look at those stiches."

Ah the stiches, those itchy pains in my ass. I slowly take my hoddie off and then lift the back of my shirt.

I feel his cold fingers check the stitching on my back. "They seem to be healing nicely," he said.

"They've been on for a week," I said wincing as I felt him press softly on one. "How much good could they have done?"

"You'd be surprised," was all he replied.

Well that was very ominous I thought to myself and then I felt a pinch.

"What!" I yelled turning around quickly, I cried in pain as the ripping sensation went through my back. "What did you just do?!"

"Easy," he replied setting a needle down on the tray. "Just some pain medication."

I shake my head. "I didn't want any," I replied. "Why didn't you ask?"

The doctor just gave me a small smile, like a you'll-thank-me-later look.

"You can't just inject me with stuff!" I yell again.

"Scarlett," Pepper said. "It's fine."

I felt it the drowsiness, creeping up on me, no! I didn't want to sleep.

The doctor just ignored my protest and slowly laid me down. "We have a few more tests to run on her, we got the results of her first physical training meeting and want to see a few things," he told Pepper.

"That was fast," Pepper commented and I had to agree. I tried to mumble the words out but it was all hazy and I closed my eyes.

* * *

_Fear, pure and utter terror, that's what I felt and I scrambled to get somewhere safe._

_ I had to hide._

_But from whom?_

_ Why was I so afraid?_

_Who was chasing me?_

_ Where was I?_

_There was sand, that's all I remember sand and the feeling of terror. Something I had never felt before, but somehow I knew what it was._

_Where were the people I felt safe with?_

_ My dad?_

_ Pepper?_

_Rhodey?_

_ Peter?_

_Happy? _

_Cory? _

_ Anybody?_

_Finally I found something, a little hole in the wall. Literally._

_ I slipped into it and then the fear went away a little bit, but the pain came back in full force. And that was it._

_I fell to my knees and let it take over me._

* * *

I opened my eyes, my heart was pounding and I could feel sweat sticking my hair to my face.

I moved my hand up to wipe it away when I saw that I had an IV attached to my arm. I followed the tube with my eyes and saw what they were putting into my body.

And it wasn't water.

It was pale orange.

I swear I'm going to have a stroke by the time I am thirty if I keep having panic attacks like this.

I sit up and groan as my injuries cry out in protest but I don't care, not now. All I care about is getting this creepy orange substance out of my body.

I had just managed to rip the IV out when a nurse came in.

"Oh no sweetie," the nurse said running over to me and pushing me back down.

"No," I grimacing. "I don't want it."

"Hush," she told me sternly. "You'll feel better."

"No," I said more forcefully. "Where is Pepper?" I slightly pushed her away and tried to get up off the bed. I stood up gripping the railing of the bed like my life depended on it; I wasn't going to last long standing up. I prayed to whatever god was out there to send Pepper in. And send her in fast.

I heard her call someone else into the room.

I turn at the sound of another set of footsteps.

He was built, that much was obvious but the only thing I registered was that this wasn't going to end well for me.

At all.

He and the nurse exchanged a few words and he started towards me.

"No," I said meekly shaking my head I tried to take a step back. It's funny how you forget things like you have no motion in your legs and things like walking are just not possible. But I did and I fell backwards, the guy hurried over to my side and grabbed my arm as I fell. He yanked one arm and I felt my stiches tear.

"Oh dear," the nurse said as the guy steadied me. I felt dizzy from the blood I could feel dripping down my back and the shortness of breath I was currently experiencing. Guess it was time to do my breathing exercises every morning again.

The guy brought a needle back to my arm and I watched as he pushed the liquid in my arm. "You need rest," he said his voice soft and sympathetic.

"You tore your stiches," the nurse said from behind me.

I fought tooth and nail to stay awake but I felt my head bobbing.

"Here," the man said as he picked me up laid my on my side. "I'll go get the doctor," he said to the nurse and I felt his hands leave me.

And then I dipped back into the darkness.

* * *

I woke up blinking back the harsh lights of the doctor's office. "Pepper?" I ask as I sat up.

Pepper looked up form her spot on the chair and she set down the book she was reading. "Good afternoon sleeping beauty," she said smiling at me.

"Afternoon?" I asked. "How long was I asleep?"

"Almost three hours," Pepper replied as she sat on the bed. "The doctor said it wouldn't have been that long but your body needs to catch up on sleep."

I could hear it, the underlying question.

"Just ask it," I said licking my lips and reaching for the glass of water that was on the table beside the bed.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" Pepper asked.

I took a drink and placed it on the table again before I looked her in the eye. "There are a lot of reasons," I say quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked while she smoothed my bed hair down.

I pull my legs in closer, feeling the stretching of my back muscle but I don't care, I wrap my arms around them.

"Because when I lay down I can't do anything but think," I whisper. "And all I can think about is my dad."

Pepper scooted me a little and sat next to me.

"Scarlett," she began but then stopped.

"I don't remember the last thing I said to him." I said still as quietly; kind of hoping that Pepper couldn't hear me. "It was probably something rude or snarky," I continued. "I always say something rude or snarky to him."

I couldn't look Pepper in the eye afraid of what emotion might be reflected in them, so I looked at my hands instead.

Pepper grabbed my hand and I looked up at her.

"He's coming back," she told me. But I could tell she didn't believe it, no one believed it.

"What if he doesn't?" I ask looking her in the eyes begging her to tell me what to do. "Pepper, what if he doesn't come back?"

Pepper took a deep sigh and pulled me close into her side.

"What am I going to do?" I ask, my eyes watering.

"Get better," she said, kissing the side of my hair. "Focus on getting yourself healthy."

I nod my head, because that's all I could do.

There was nothing else to say.

Creepy Doctor walked back into the room to see Pepper and me sitting on the bed.

"Well look who's up," he said smiling.

Still creepy, I thought to myself again.

"Can I go?" I ask, "I have already been here longer than I wanted to be." _Maybe because you decided to inject me with medication,_ my brain sneered at him.

He chuckled. "Still not over that, not even after you got a solid three hours of sleep?"

True, I did feel better that I finally had a dreamless sleep but still he could have asked.

"Can I go?" I ask again trying to keep my anger in check.

He nodded his head and Pepper helped me out of the bed and into my wheelchair.

"I'll see you in a month," Creepy Doctor said smiling.

* * *

Pepper smiled at him and pushed me out to the car.

"Hey, Pepper?" I ask as I pulled myself in the passenger side of the car.

"Yeah sweetie," she answered.

"Can I get a different doctor?" I asked.

"Scarlett, he is the best in the country," Pepper said.

"I'll settle for second best," I protested.

"What don't you like about him?" Pepper asked, curious. "You've been that way ever since you woke up in the hospital?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly racking my brain for specific reasons. "I just have a bad feeling about him"

"Do you think he isn't a doctor?" Pepper asked in disbelief.

I shook my head as I looked out the window. "No I know he's a doctor I just think there is something more to him."

* * *

**AN: so I realized that i didn't mention it but the italicized text are Scarlett's dreams/memories that happen when she's asleep. if you were confused there you go**

**also i only got two review for last chapter :/ but i wanted to give a shout out to the two who did and reply**

**NicoleR85: Thanks for the review and i can honestly say that he'll try. whether or not it works however...**

**LilyMayRose: Hello :) I'm going to try and update once a week with this fanfic and a huge thank you!**

**this is something that i'm going to try and do every chapter so if you have any questions or theories then post them and we will talk about it (also if you want to talk about the future marvel stuff drop a comment and we will talk as well, including the photos form the set of civil war, hello chris evans abs :) )**


	4. June

**Hey guys! it's Friday so it's time for a new chapter!**

**there will be an AN at the bottom**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**June**

* * *

The last shot rang out; I flinched as I had every time at every funeral I had been to this week.

One funeral for every person who died to protect my father and me.

And this was the last one, thank God because I hated crying and I had done nothing but cry at every one.

Everyone had left except for this soldier's family, I wanted to give them privacy but I also needed to talk to them, they hadn't returned any of my phone calls.

"What are you doing here?" the woman who I am assuming was his mother snapped at me.

"I need to talk to you and your family," I said looking up at her and her husband.

"I would have thought that you could have taken the hint," she yelled. "We don't want to talk to you."

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," I said. "I'm so sorry and thankful for your son; what he did."

The little girl walked up to her mother and father.

"Lily, sweetie," the mom said picking her up.

"Your son was the one driving the Humvee I was in," I said my tears running down my face. "His quick thinking and skills saved my life and gave me a chance."

"I don't want to hear this," the mom said.

"I know," I sniffed, "and I'm sorry and I know that there isn't anything I can do to bring your son back, but I'm going to try−"

"How?" she sneered, "how could you possibly try?"

"Lily has a college fund set up in her name that she has access to when she graduates," I began. "and the college your son went to, UCLA, now has a scholarship set up in your son's name, you and your husband will get to choose the recipient each year."

The mom started to cry while Lily hugged her tight.

"I don't," the father began, "I don't−"

"Please," I said. "You don't have to say anything, it's the least I can do and I wanted to give you this," I said handing them a piece of paper.

The dad picked it up and looked at it.

"It's the number to my personal phone, don't hesitate to call or ask for anything." I said sniffing again.

The father looked back down at the piece of paper he had and then back at me. "Thank you," he said sticking his hand out for me.

I shook his hand. "I'm so sorry," I said looking at the both of them.

The little girl struggled in her arms until her mother set her down; she walked over to where I sat in my wheelchair.

"You knew my brother?" she asked her eyes wide and red from crying.

I shook my head. "Your big brother saved my life," I said.

"He was a hero?" she asked.

"A superhero," I said leaning in whispering. "He was the best."

"I know," she said frowning.

My heart broke; this little girl had lost her hero and it was my fault.

"I gave your daddy my phone number, if you need anything you can call," I said.

She gave me a huge smile and hugged me.

I hugged her back and afterwards she went over to her parents.

"I'll leave you guys alone now," I said as I wheeled myself over to where Happy was.

"You okay?" he asked as I lowered myself into my car seat.

"I'm just glad that it's over," I said as the tears finally stopped falling. "I can't handle looking anyone else in the eye and knowing that I am the reason that their loved one is dead."

"There is nothing I can say to make you feel better is there?" Happy asked.

"Not today," I said.

He handed me a box of tissues and I took them silently. "Let's go home," I said.

He nodded and we drove off.

* * *

The trip back home was a silent one and I gave Happy a quiet thank you after he had helped me get out of the car. I was emotionally drained and tired so I managed to wheel myself into our home base where Peter and Max were there to greet me.

"What's next on the agenda?" Peter asked me as I pushed myself onto the couch.

I sighed, "Jarvis has there been anything on the feed?" I asked.

"None that I could find, Scarlett," Jarvis replied.

I leaned my head back on the couch. "Can I call in my rain check?" I asked.

Peter just looked over at me and put his arm around me as I curled into him. "Of course, Red," he said.

"That was the last one," I mumbled as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Does that make you feel any better?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No, it doesn't," I said. "But I just need a nap before I head over to Stark Industries."

"What are you going to do?" Peter asked.

"There is something happening behind my back and I need to figure out what it is. So I'm going to try and shut down production while I figure out what is going on and how can I stop it," I said.

Peter just kissed the top of my head. "Get some rest Red, I'll wake you up when it's time to go."

I mumbled my thanks while I closed my eyes and allowed the exhaustion I was feeling to drown me and take me under.

* * *

I wheeled myself into the boardroom of Stark Industries. Using the superpower that is my last name I decided to call a meeting with the board members wanting to get everything settled. Since the accident I had taken to talking with Uncle Rhodey about what I had remembered.

That whine was clearly one of the Stark missiles, which made sense to what Rhodey was talking about when I first woke up. Either way I was not going to have our name and reputation tainted by this so I had devised a genius plan (with the help of Peter and Max).

Obi was the last one to come into the room and once he was settled I stood up, yes I stood up but hold your applause for now; all the work I had been doing with Clint was paying off, slowly but surely. Pepper still hadn't gotten me a new doctor but that is a bitch fest for another time.

Where was I?

Oh yeah, I stood up and everyone was shocked but they had the decency to cover it up vaguely.

"So I know everyone wants to know what happened, but the truth is that it isn't important. What is important is the men and women who died over there protecting my father and me. So in honor of them we are going to have three weeks where we shut down production," I said.

The board members who hadn't had much experience with me looked at me with sweet pity a kind of _oh she is so sweet and innocent_ look, while the others who did know me looked at me with a pained expression.

"I know this is unprecedented but I've done the math, we are not going to lose any profit with this shut down, our Christmas bonuses aren't going to be as large but I, for one, am willing to take it in honor of those brave men and women," I said with a teary smile.

I watched as one by one they slowly accepted the fact that this was happening whether or not they wanted it and to just go with the flow.

I had them by the heartstrings and they bought every line I sold them.

Not that I wasn't thankful, not at all. In fact, I had already set up bank accounts and talked to the remaining family of those men and women. In fact, I had lost my personal billionaire status by giving away the money I had made from all of the accounts I had set up for the children of the families, but they didn't need to know that. All they needed to know was that we were not selling anything while I went through every single sale and product to make sure that they didn't get those missiles from us.

I sat back down and asked if anyone else had any business or anything to talk about. If they did it was nothing of import so I tuned out and started to think about how I was going to hack into the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, which seriously needs an anagram or a new name, maybe when I finally hack into them I'll create one. I was going to have to be creative in how I did it; I also had one chance before they realized who I was and what I was doing.

Some people had started to stand up and I guess that signaled that the meeting was over. I stood back up and shook some hands as everyone left the room.

Well, everyone except for Obi, who was extremely pissed.

"Is there a problem, Obi?" I asked him, knowing the answer already. That was a personal thing; only ask questions you already know the answer to. That way you know if they are not tell the truth and you don't have to do anything drastic for answers.

"What are you doing, Scar?" he asked

I glare at him slightly at his use of my nickname; I hadn't dubbed him worthy of it.

"I'm showing the world that the Starks' always pay their debts," I said sitting back down. My legs had gotten a little shaky and I didn't need Obi knowing that.

Obi just shook his head and walked a little closer to me. "You know," he began, "you are so much like your grandfather."

I felt a rush of pride at that. I had read about Howard Stark, not being able to know the man. But he had some journals lying around in a box I had found when I was thirteen. Peter and I were in our spy phase. In fact that was the reason I had decided to learn how to fly a plane. Apparently, Howard Stark was known as the best civilian pilot, and I wanted to honor that.

"And how is that?" I asked him.

"You have a subtle way to make people do what you want while you do something completely else," Obi said.

Well damn, I guess I wasn't as smooth as I thought I was.

"Oh" I said for lack of a better answer. To confirm his belief would be to rat myself out and to outright deny his accusations would involve a whole lot of lying.

Now lying is something I had become good at but Obi has this way of digging and soon you are trapped in a web and you don't know how to get out. No, with Obi it's best to deal in the vague.

"Scar," Obi began.

But the bell saved me; well technically it was the soft ring of my phone.

"Excuse me," I said answering it in front of him.

"What do you want, Peter?" I ask.

"You need to come home Red," Peter said, his voice held none of the humor it usually did so I knew right away something was extremely wrong. "Happy is there and outside the door."

"Ok," I whisper and hang up on him. I turn to Obi, "I have to go, and we will talk about this another time."

I left before he had a chance to answer, I was extremely glad I had grabbed all of the information; paperwork and computer trail that I needed before the meeting. I wheeled out of the boarding room and looked at Happy.

"Let's go," he said. I nodded and let him wheel me out of the building; I ignored the people who said the usual hello to me, too focused on what could possibly be happening.

* * *

Happy was quiet and that's all I needed to start my slow decent into a full-blown panic attack. We rolled up the driveway and by that time I didn't think I could wheel myself into the house. Happy seemed to know fully well I was panicking because when he opened the door he handed me my inhaler, God I hate this thing. When I found out I was leaving Peter I had my first panic attack, and my dad might have had one too but I'm not sure about that. And ever since then I had been prone to having them, and after a really bad one when I was fourteen, Pepper took me to a doctor and he prescribed me my inhaler.

Rolling my eyes I took it quickly, closed my eyes and counted to ten.

I nodded to Happy that I was good and he wheeled me towards the house.

When I made it to the living room, I saw it.

My small family, minus my dad, two lawyers and Creepy Doctor.

All standing around waiting for me.

My mind immediately went to different scenarios that could possibly happen.

No matter what, it was bad, otherwise Creepy Doctor wouldn't be there.

Which pissed me off.

I was Scarlett Stark; I did not need a doctor on call every time something went wrong. I did not need anybody.

But recently, I did need a doctor; I needed a lot of people to do things for me, which made me feel incompetent, useless, like dead weight.

"Tell me," I said, my voice cold detach less, the voice I use when dealing when things that dealt with business.

"Red," Peter said. "It's been a month and a half since the accident."

I nodded that I was indeed well aware of how long I had been failing at finding my father.

"Technically it's time," Rhodey said looking at me. "We have to−"

"No," I said shaking my head. "Not going to happen. No."

No, no way in hell was I going to declare my father dead.

Nope.

"Told you," Peter said, "so this meeting wasn't needed."

"Sweetie," Pepper tried again.

But I just rolled away. "Scar," Cory called to me. "Where are you going?"

"To do important things," I snapped. "Like finding my dad, something you all should be doing!"

I heard Peter sigh and Max running after me as I trailed into my computer lab.

But I kept rolling past the lab, Peter took the hint that I needed to be alone but Max kept following me. I rolled into my room and onto my balcony.

* * *

I buried my hands in my head and willed the tears away.

How dare they!

How dare they ambush me and expect me to be okay with declaring that my father was dead.

I was furious, I was livid.

I was tired.

So tired, tired of fighting against everyone who had already signed off my dad as dead. I was tired of trying to convince myself that he wasn't.

"Scarlett," I heard a voice behind me.

I knew who it was immediately; there were only three people that were stupid enough to come into my room. And two of them wouldn't have called me Scarlett.

"Doctor," I said. "I wasn't aware that you and I had an appointment."

"Pepper called me and asked if I could come over, they were afraid that you might have another panic attack," he said calmly.

I was having a bad day and it wasn't going to be over for quite some time, and his tone wasn't helping any.

"Well they were wrong, I'm fine," I snapped trying to get him to leave.

"It was a good thing I was over here, you haven't been sleeping, I can tell." He said.

I didn't say anything but let my irritation just sit in the air.

"You can't get better if you don't sleep," he said he voice closer to me.

"Listen," I snapped turning towards him.

I felt a pinch and looked up at Creepy Doctor, he was pulling a syringe away from my neck.

"Wha−?" I asked as I heard Max start to growl and bark.

"Sleep," he commanded.

My eyesight started to blur and I heard a cry of pain, and then nothing.

* * *

I woke up feeling good, which freaked me out, I hadn't felt good for a while now.

I looked at the clock, and saw that it was 10:26 am.

"Holy shit," I yelled pushing my covers back. Max came running into my room and bounced on the bed.

Pepper walked into the room and smiled at me. "It's about time you woke up," she said.

My first thought was she was waaaaayyyy too chipper for me; my second thought was what the hell happened?

"Pep?" I asked still a little groggy from sleep.

"Scarlett, you really can't run yourself ragged like that," she reprimanded me,

"What happened?" I asked petting Max as he scooted closer to me.

"Well, your doctor thought you might have a panic attack so he went to your room and found you out on the balcony almost hyperventilating," Pepper explained. "So he gave you a sedative and put you in bed, of course, that was after Max bit him."

Max barked and looked up at me. "Good boy," I said patting him on the head.

"No, he's not," Pepper said.

"Listen, if Creepy Doctor is going to, once again, inject me with something that I haven't given him the ok for, he deserves to be bitten." I snap, my anger at the guy growing.

"I don't even remember having a panic attack," I said pushing the hair off of my head.

"He helped you," Pepper defended him and she sat on my bed.

I glared at her and didn't reply, it was clear that we were going to stay on opposite sides of this subject.

I pulled off the covers and watched as I moved my toes. Clint says that it's a good thing, but after a month and a half all I can do is stand and move my toes. It sucks and I just want to walk down on the beach again, feel the sand between my toes. I pushed that feeling of longing-ness down and looked at Pepper. "The next time he injects me with something I don't give the go-ahead for, I'm suing his ass." I spat as I lowered myself into the chair.

I didn't wait for her reply as I wheeled myself out of my room and down to my lab.

* * *

Peter looked up as I rolled in and handed me the papers from Stark Industries.

"So none of the documented sales are sketchy but the numbers don't add up," Peter said.

"So it was an under-the-table thing?" I said

"Yep," was his only reply.

I stared at the computer screen, watching them as they just stared at desert. I really needed to figure out a way to hack the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, I had guessed that I couldn't hack into it, so I was going to have to sneak my way in, but how? That was a completely different story.

"I believe you," Peter said suddenly.

I turned to look at him. "Okay?" I said. "About what?"

Peter pulled up the security feed from my room and showed me what happened.

"That son of a bitch," I growled seeing what happened.

"I called and cancelled your appointments," Peter said looking down at me. "As soon as I did something happened to the security system and this footage disappeared."

I ran my hand through my hair. "Okay, so Creepy Doctor is now on my list," I said, the feeling of something else hitting my pile of things to do on my shoulders.

I stared and stared at the computer screens thinking about how I was going to possibly do anything. How was I going to be what everyone needed?

"I need a drink," I said as I wheeled over to the bar we kept in my lab.

Peter didn't say anything but I felt his worried stare on my back.

* * *

**AN: So creepy doctor is being... creepy**

**;) what's his problem and who is this Clint guy who creepy doctor recommended?**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**A huge shout out to the 2 reviews I got**

Guardian of Heaven: Thanks for the review! and I'm sure scarlett is fine with you calling her Scar ;) and i'm glad you enjoy this storyline, i was a little worried that it wasnt going to go over well with some people

NicoleR85: Once again thanks for the review! I'm always excited to see your name pop up on my reviews

**So I have something to ask you guys, these past two chapters i've only got 2 reviews per chapter. And i know i've got more followers/ favorites each chapter, and I guess i'm just kinda bummed.**

**For those of you who just read, leaving a review lets the author know how you're feeling about the story, your ideas or even sometimes things you don't like, (but lets be nice please).**

**So what I guess i'm trying to say is that i'm not getting a lot of feedback for this story. **

**And i'm never going to withhold chapters till i get a certain amount of reviews but maybe i'll do a sneak peak or piece of info?**

**I don't know, I hope this isn't to much of a begging for reviews or whatnot**

**I guess thats it for my AN! see you next friday!**


	5. July

**I'm just going to start putting my AN's at the bottom so **...

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**July**

* * *

I had retreated into myself, I realized, as I lay on the patio of the balcony in my room. Since the doctor incident I hadn't really spoken to anyone, preferring to write in my journal, at least I know that _I_ won't betray myself. Peter understood and didn't try to force his company on me. He knew when I needed to be alone, but he was also there for me, sitting there in the computer lab; his silent reassurance that someone believed in me that I could save my dad.

I had gone through the papers I took from Stark Industries and confirmed what Peter had told me, the sales on the invoice books and the products produced didn't add up. Which means that someone was indeed selling under the table. I was going to have to be extra careful, seeing how production was starting back up in three days. The stocks had gone up; it turns out the public was impressed with my decision, but I was more concerned about who had the power to do something as sneaky as this to get past my dad.

I took another drink out of the bottle of tequila. My mood was steadily getting worse the longer it took for me to find my dad, maybe mixing pain medications and alcohol wasn't the best idea. I hadn't been seeing Clint or Creepy Doctor but I kept doing my exercises, which meant I was in pain. But I was going to get the use of my legs back, I just needed to find another doctor and physical trainer. I groaned as I thought of yet another thing added to my to-do-list.

I was tired of trying to get everything in order and in control: watching for my father, running the company, finding a doctor, finding a way to enter the Strategic Homeland Intervention, something or another. I took another drink from my bottle.

I should have never gone with him. I thought bitterly, I should have trusted my instincts and everybody's words of worry and not gone. That choice was mine, and no one else's and it looked like one I was going to have to live with.

I sighed, tired from everything, taking another drink, a rather large one I might add. I set the bottle down and closed my eyes, it's just going to be quick nap, I still had a ton of stuff that needed to be done.

I might have passed out, if I was to be honest, I was pretty drunk and had been since the 'incident' as I had dubbed it. But I just couldn't find myself caring.

I wonder what it would have been like if I hadn't gone, would I have just come back from a run? Would I not be here pouting? Because yes I knew that was all I was doing, tonight I was feeling sorry for myself, and pouting, but sometimes you just need a pity party. And tonight was my night.

I opened my eyes and stared up at the stars. Could my father see the stars from where he was at? I doubt it, but it's a nice thought. That somewhere he is seeing the same stars I am. Does he know that I'm searching for him? That would be a better question to ask. But I can't ask it out loud to anyone, partly because I honestly don't know the answer to it, and partly because I'm afraid of the answer I'll get.

I tried to quiet down the thoughts that kept running through my head, ramblings is more like it, that but that's how I get when I'm drunk. Just ramblings and nonstop thoughts. Hardly the get away I wanted but I took what I could get.

An idea popped into my head in the middle of the ramblings, a what-if situation.

What if I didn't hack into the Strategic Homeland place, thingy, what if I worked there? And conveniently moved up the ranks…. Really fast.

* * *

I sat up, and closed my eyes, trying to make the outside stop spinning; once it had I dragged myself up to the chair and rolled myself to the computer lab. Once I got there I started making a fake agent for the Strategic what's-its-name.

* * *

I woke up with a piece of paper stuck to my face, confused to why that was and the massive headache that was currently going on. And then I remembered, I was having a pity party last night and this morning I was reaping the benefits.

I looked at the computer my fake "agent" information had been put in; Agent Ford was born in Tulsa, Oklahoma, and had a library fine. I smiled to myself I had created a whole other person and hired him into the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division.

I figured I would give him a few hours in the bottom ranks before I promoted him, once I had I would have all of the files and access codes I needed, I could get into the satellites and find my dad. I rolled back to my room to shower and brush my teeth; I needed to get the stench of tequila off of me.

* * *

I stood and stepped into the shower, smiling to myself as I felt the hot water run down my back, I could stand. And walk a little with a cane (when I wasn't hammered) it was a great start but I knew I couldn't do anymore without a physical trainer.

I finished showering, brushed my teeth and walked into my room, I went to my mat where I usually did my morning yoga and started to stretch. Once I felt like I had done enough I dressed into my "business" appropriate clothes and gathered the papers I had for Stark Industries. I was going to get everything ready for the production restart-up, figured I would do something productive while "Agent Ford" worked his way up the ladder at the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division.

* * *

I had Happy drive me to Stark Industries and surprised him when I used my cane to walk into the building. That made me smile, finally showing up the people who thought me an invalid. I was Scarlett Stark and I was here to make an impression.

I made it to my father's office and sat down. Two, three hours passed as I typed away information and a factory wide email, telling everyone how happy I was to get back to work, and how much I thanked them for honoring the brave men and women, basically just inflating their egos.

I was finally finished and set my head down on the desk.

"Long time no see," I heard a voice say.

My head shot up and I saw Clint standing there. "Go away," I snapped not in the mood to deal with him.

"Care to explain why you cancelled our appointments?" he asked ignoring my demand.

I gave him my best glare. "Care to explain why your employer injected me, yet again, without my permission?" I counter.

"You were having a panic attack," Clint said, giving an almost rehearsed answer.

"I was not," I said. "And after looking at the video from my security feed which proves that I wasn't, someone hacked into our feed and it mysteriously disappeared."

Clint was quiet as I stood up and grabbed my pack, slinging it across my shoulder. I could feel his eyes on me as I gathered my stuff.

"Of course," I said grabbing my cane and making my way across the room, slowly but I could tell he was a little shocked at how far I had come without his help. "That was after I made a copy and stored it in our family safe."

Silence was his reply.

"I don't know who you are," I said, venom in my voice as I glared into his eyes. "And I have no idea what your plans are, but contact me again and I will show you what it means to be an enemy of a Stark, now leave."

Clint turned and left not saying another word or making any kind of movement to try and convince me that he was a good guy.

* * *

I made my way to the front of our building when Obi stopped me.

"Scar," he called.

I groaned and stopped, turning around to face him.

"Obi," I said putting a fake smile on my face.

"I got your email," he said catching up with me as we continued to walk.

"Wanted to make sure everyone knew how we were going to start back up," I said keeping my answers on the informative side

We reached the doors and I saw Happy standing next to the car.

"Well if that's all," I say turning to face Happy.

Obi opened his mouth like he was beginning to say something but then closed it sparing another glance at Happy. "Get better Scar," he said before turning and heading back inside.

* * *

I watched him go back inside the building before I turned back to face Happy and head towards the car.

I finally made it to the car and Happy gave me a huge smile.

"What?" I asked smiling back at him

"You're walking," he said smiling. "I'm proud of you, Scar."

I smiled and gave him a hug, not caring who saw. "Thank you," I said into his jacket.

We broke the hug and he opened the door for me, he got in his seat and we drove off.

"Pepper called," Happy said. "She wants to have lunch with you," he glanced to look at me from the rear view mirror.

I rested my head against the cool window. I really didn't want to, but I knew I had been off the grid for a while and she probably wanted to talk about it.

I just wanted to go home and continue to work on getting my dad back. I pulled out my phone and saw that I had two missed calls, one from Clint and one from Creepy Doctor. I checked the files and things that my "Agent Ford" could access and saw that I needed to promote him so I could get access to the satellites. I decided to just let J.A.R.V.I.S. handle the promotions and the downloading to my server file.

"Scar?" Happy called; I looked up at him as I finished sending J.A.R.V.I.S. the information. "Do you want to go?"

I sighed and nodded my consent before staring out the window again. I started to think about everything that needed to get done, and what Peter could do while I did some of the more illegal stuff.

"Scar?" Happy called again I tore my eyes from the window to see that we were at the restaurant.

"Yeah," I replied softly.

"We're here but I can still take you home," he said, his eyes were sad but I didn't know why.

I gave him a half-smile, "Pepper needs to talk, so this has to be done."

"The only thing that needs to be done if for you to get some sleep," Happy retorted.

I laughed once, "You're probably right," I admitted.

Happy nodded, knowing that this battle was done even though he didn't agree with the outcome. He helped me out of the car; once I was steadied he gave me another quick hug. "I'll be right out here," he said.

I nodded my thanks and headed inside to the restaurant where Pepper was waiting.

* * *

She smiled at me as I sat down. We ordered and as soon as the waitress left Pepper turned to me. "We need to talk," she said.

I nodded my head and she pulled out a small book from her purse. Wait, I know that book, it's my diary. My diary that was locked in my safe behind my painting.

"Pepper," I said, "what are you doing?"

Pepper took a deep breath, "I sent Peter home," she said looking me straight in the eye.

"What?" I asked feeling the breath getting sucked from my lungs. "Why?"

"He wasn't helping you get better," Pepper said. "He was allowing you to drink all day and encouraging you to not go to the doctors."

"That wasn't your call to make," I whispered trying to keep the tears and the urge to drink at bay. "And he was the only one who believed me about the doctor." _He was helping me,_ I thought, _I need my big brother here_.

"There is another reason, I wanted to talk to you today," Pepper said clearly not getting how upset I was.

"Oh," I snapped, my fuse officially blown but stopped as the waitress brought us our food. "Because you sending away my brother when I needed him here wasn't a big enough topic?" I finished as soon as she was gone.

"I've never failed at something," Pepper said opening my dairy. "'But here I am, failing to find my father. What if I never do? This feeling is consuming me, I'm drowning. And I don't how to survive.'"

"I wrote those words," I said feeling embarrassment settle over me those were my personal thoughts and feelings. "You don't need to read them to me."

"Scarlett this isn't healthy," Pepper said. "You need to talk to someone," she said closing my diary.

"I talked to Peter," I snapped.

"I mean a professional," Pepper countered. "Scarlett, you've shut yourself out from people, you don't eat, you don't sleep. Your need to heal and all you are doing is drinking tequila."

"So you think something is wrong with me?" I asked, all of the fight gone from my voice. "That I need to be fixed?" I was gone, I thought that I was doing okay, that I could come back from this, but if Pepper thought I was broken, if Pepper thought I needed to be fixed? What was I going to do? How was I going to get through this if Pepper didn't think I could?

"No, Scar," Pepper began.

"Miss Potts," I said standing up and taking my diary off of the table. "You have broken my trust by invading my personal belongings," I ignored the hurt look that Pepper was giving me. "Don't let it happen again." I picked up my cane and walked out of the restaurant, my food untouched and my head held high as I ignored the whispers and made my way back out to the car.

"Scar?" Happy said, the question in his voice, he noticed I was close to tears.

* * *

"Take me home," I whispered.

Happy didn't hesitate as he opened the passenger door and not the back door. I slipped in and Happy pulled away. I stared out the window as Happy drove.

_Does Happy think I'm broken too?_ I wondered.

I looked up as we pulled into a drive thru. Was Happy hungry? Probably, we weren't in the restaurant long enough for Happy to get something to eat.

We got to the window and Happy handed me a large Dr. Pepper with no ice and a medium order of onion rings.

"Eat," he said, "you're too skinny."

I smiled and started to pick at my onion rings.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Happy asked as we pulled away.

"Do you think I'm broken?" I asked, holding my breath waiting for the answer, afraid to what I was going to do if he thought I was as well.

"Broken?" he asked

"Do you think I need to be fixed?" I clarified. "Pepper does, she says that I need to get better."

"Because of everything that's happened?" Happy asked me. "No, of course not, Scar."

"Really?" I asked turning to look at him while I take of sip of my Dr. Pepper.

"You're not broken, you never have been. You, Scarlett Stark are one of the strongest people I have ever met. You are grieving. And while I don't agree with how you've been handling yourself," he said shooting a glance at me before looking back at the road. "I trust that you know what you're doing, and how you are taking care of yourself."

I smiled at him and finished off the last of my onion rings.

"We're here," Happy said.

I smile as I see my home, then I feel the tears well up; my big empty home.

"I'm going to hang around here for a while," Happy said, looking at me. "If that's okay with you."

I nodded my head as we approached the door. "Thank you" I said.

"Scar," he said. "Get some sleep."

* * *

After a three-hour nap, I woke up feeling fantastic, which was weird and new as of late but I decided to go with it. I made my way down the steps and stopped at the entrance to the kitchen. Rhodey, Happy, and Cory were all hanging around the kitchen island.

"Hey Scar," Uncle Rhodey said walking up to me giving me a hug. "I was just about to come wake you up," I gave him a small dazed smile, confused as to why they were all there.

"Do you want the usual on your burger?" Happy asked. I nodded and took a seat next to Uncle Rhodey. I nodded and Happy finished fixing my burger and slid it to me.

We ate in silence for a while, well the guys ate, I kinda just picked at mine.

"Are you guys going to say it, or am I going to have to," I said after I felt like they had had enough time to bring up the conversation.

"You never were one for small talk," Uncle Rhodey commented.

"This is about Pepper and her wanting me to talk to someone," I said.

"Scar," Cory said as he put his hand on top of mine. "Listen, Pepper did what she thought was the right thing for you."

I sighed, "She just wants me to be back to normal and be perfect little Scarlett again."

Rhodey and Happy exchanged a look and Rhodey tried this time.

"Scar," he said. "Take a walk with me."

I glanced at him and the two other members of my small family before I nodded.

He helped me off of my bar stool and then we walked out towards the outdoor patio.

* * *

"Talk to me," Rhodey said. "Scar, you have been off ever since we were going to have you declare your dad dead."

"You won't believe me," I said. "And it doesn't matter, I took care of it."

"Fine then, let's talk about what you're really upset about with Pepper," he said.

I sighed and looked out at the beach. "She brought out my journal," I finally began, knowing I wasn't getting out of this conversation. "The journal I keep all of my personal thoughts in. And she started to read it out loud."

Rhodey had hung his arms over the balcony, when he heard what I had said he hung his head. "So that wasn't the right way to handle this," he agreed.

"Handle this?" I asked I turned to face him. "There isn't a way to handle this, my father has been kidnapped by terrorists, and they have made no demands or even a hint that he is alive. I am searching the earth for him while I recover the use of my legs. And to top it all off, after an internal search of Stark Industries I found out that someone has been selling under the table!"

"Wait what?" Uncle Rhodey said. "You did an internal investigation?"

"And the only person who knew all of this, the only person who understands how I work, Pepper thought it would be the best if she sent him home, she sent him away from me!" I yelled to no one in particular.

And then I felt it, I had been on my feet all day and it was taking its toll on me. "Ah," I cried out as my knees buckled.

"Scar," Uncle Rhodey said as he caught me.

"I'm fine," I say gritting my teeth. "I've just been on my feet all day."

Taking the hint, Rhodey carried me back into the living room. Happy after taking care of my father for so long had picked up the art of subtly and context clues, which I have never been more thankful for than now when he brought me my chair back.

"I hate this thing," I mumble as I get situated back into it.

Rhodey gives me a tight smile and pats my shoulder. Cory just gives me a nod of his head, while Happy pointed back over to my barely eaten food. "It's cold now," he said. I rolled my eyes as I rolled over there. "I'm not hungry," I said; "Besides I already ate."

"You had an order of onion rings and a Dr. Pepper," Happy countered, "When your dad gets home he is going to be pissed if you're underfed." I smile at Happy's insistence that he was coming back. "Like _he_'s going to be a picture of perfect health," I retort.

Cory chuckled. "There she is," he joked.

After convincing Happy to re-heat my burger, I managed to eat half of it (after a long debate that I could only spend three hours in my lab if I did). I took advantage of it; I made my way to my lab. Yes, I know it was rude of me to leave them alone but they probably wanted to get a status update of my mental health from Rhodey and honestly I didn't care. They were more than capable of making themselves at home.

* * *

The first thing I did was run through the footage of the satellite feed from today and after getting nothing, I went to "Agent" Ford and saw how he was doing. I proceeded to create an entire history for him, a few case reports, (with very few details, seeing as I had no idea what they actually were) some notes and what-not to keep from just a random guy popping up in their system. Until I promoted him to whatever they called a level 9. With full access to their satellites, I pointed them to where all of the others were. And then I decided to start digging.

My first stop was personnel files; I skipped most of the lower level ones and started really taking an interest when I saw the name Clint Barton. "Shut up," I whispered as I clicked on his file. "Ho-ly shit," I said out loud as I realized that this was not only my Clint but that he was a full fledged spy.

I thanked my photographic memory as I flew through different files, until I found a file that stopped me in my tracks.

It was labeled Starks.

After clicking on it I saw that it had three tabs.

Howard, Anthony "Tony", and Clara "Scarlett"

I clicked on my grandfather's tab and started reading about him, turns out that he was one of the founders of them. He even worked with Captain America. My grandpa isn't one of my dad's favorite people so I never got to hear stories about him growing up. But, from what I've heard and read, he was a hero. Well, as much as a hero as a Stark could be. We don't really do the fighting but I idolized him and wish I knew more about him. It's why I wanted to be a pilot so bad, it was said that my grandfather was the best civilian pilot, and I kinda want to live up to him.

I skipped my dad's tab, there isn't a whole lot about him I don't know and decided I would read it later, I was more curious to see what they were reporting about me, seeing as Clint and, I am assuming, Creepy Doctor as well.

I took a deep breath and cursed whoever had the forethought to remove all of the booze from my computer lab.

Looking through the beginning there wasn't anything groundbreaking. They had every trip I ever took, including the ones to New York I was positive that my dad didn't even know about. The feeling of paranoia took over as I realized these people had been watching me since I was a child. I continued to scroll down as I saw reports of what was currently going on with me. A list of injuries I had sustained and what treatment Creepy Doctor had decided was the best course of action. Everything seemed normal-ish at least by my standards until I got to my back. Listed, as the treatment was some complicated chemical name that I not going to even try to pronounce along with notes attached. I clicked on it and read them.

_Works as well as can be expected, subject refuses to sleep which won't allow the chemical to heal her._

So that's why he kept injecting me with drugs to make me sleep.

_Her suspicions have grown and have further ceased treatment from both me and Agent Barton. Results can't be confirmed at this time._

Well damn right I stopped treatment they were using some form of new drug on me! I was livid but nothing could compare to the fury I felt as I read the last note on my file.

_Shut down Stark Industries. Trying to hide dealings under the table? After incident doubled surveillance on her while tripled efforts to break into her server and Stark's home security. No results so far. Recruitment status as of now – not interested._

How.

Dare.

They.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to throw things and trash the room. So they thought that someone was dealing under the table like I was, the only difference was they thought it was me that was doing it.

"Jarvis!" I yelled.

"Yes, Miss Stark" he replied promptly.

"I want a constant security monitoring all of our systems," I said the anger clear in my voice.

"Of course," he replied. "Might I inquire as to why?"

"Someone is trying to break in," I told him. "Don't let it happen."

"It would be my pleasure. Is there anything in particular you would like me to do to stop them?"

I smirked at the thought of this. "Work your magic," I replied as I rolled out of my lab and into the front room.

* * *

**AN: so this is the chapter i've been stressing govern since I started writing this story, I was always going back and forth between how far to too far with the self-destruction and such but for those of you who thought it was too much i will tell you this is the worst of it. The next chapters have much more in them beside the inner monologues of a teenage drunk. so stick with me one more chapter it'll be with it I promise.**

**And also wow, you guys, 14 i repeat 14 reviews to my last chapter and I couldn't be any happier! (let's see if we can keep this up ;) )**

**Guest:** Thanks for the review!

**ShigureAyameHatoriFanClub:** that's fine! I love to here rambelings of what my readers think! I can honestly say he's name is one of the hardest i had time spelling ( a huge shout out to my roommate/ beta for suffering through my terrible spelling). And as we learned this chapter Clint is the famous Clint Barton who also happens to be my favorite as well (if you havent read the Matt Fraction comic run he did with Hawkeye its amazing!) And as for creepy doctor... well he's SHIELD

**guest:** Well, they are both SHIELD and as for Pepper, i think she is really stuggling because she's raised Scar since she was one but there is the whole worry about crossing the line with her employers daughter. So I tried to play it as her just wanting to do the best for the girl she thinks of as her daughter.

**NicoleR85:** Yep, Clint is indeed Hawkeye, he is my favorite avenger and he will have a larger role in this series than in the MCU, and thanks for the love!

**TatteredAngel42**: nope, no making up an extra character, and no, he's not bruce but i like the idea! Bruce will be showing up later though ;)

**19irene96**: ya, I loved Andrew Garfield's portraley of Peter (say what you will about the acutal movies, but he did great!) and in the comics i like the relationship that peter and tony have so i decided to add him to this one!

**jessica18971**: thanks! i hope this chapter didnt dissapoint

**SoccerArtist7:** Thanks! and I will as long as i'm able too and yep ;) he's our bow slinging smart mouth

**superepicstarkette1211**: wow, i cant say how much i needed those words ( i might have done the fangirl squeal with a quick spin) thanks!

** :** writing the relationship with creepy doctor was something i definitely tried to balance between full creepy and slightly helpful. and after this chapter we have one till he's back (it'll be after the august chaper)

**guest:** thanks! i'm so happy you're enjoying it! and yep, i definitely wouldnt want him as my doctor... although he does work for SHIELD...

**mun3litKnight**: i'm glad that you like this story, and i wanted it to be an of course they would keep an eye on one of the founder's family so i'm glad it doesnt seem out of no where

**Lady Syndra:** I'm glad you're looking forward to the chapters, I hope this didnt dissapoint

**The Lead Mare**: i'm glad that you think so highly of her, I was trying to find a balance of scorned teen versus the fact that she knows how truly "lucky" she was growing up with the last name Stark


	6. August

**I'll have the AN at the bottom**

**I don't own Marvel or any of the properties**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**August**

* * *

It had been a month. A month since I'd seen Pepper. A month since I'd hacked into the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. (which I have officially dubbed as SHIELD, why no one has seen that the initials spell shield is a mystery to me).

I was sleeping more, less alcohol consumption thanks to Happy and Uncle Rhodey checking up on me. I was walking more, plus I started doing yoga again. Nothing to the level I was used to before but it was a start. Turns out whatever Creepy Doctor had injected me with was working so I made a point to get at least six hours of sleep (courtesy of the sleeping pills I was taking). My memory was returning; if I had to put a percentage on it I'd wager that I remembered 86 percent of what had happened, including that they had been using Stark products. I told Uncle Rhodey about that immediately. All in all, I was taking better care of myself.

Peter and I talked everyday. He was apologizing to me all the time at first but after yelling at him to stop because I didn't blame him for Pepper sending him home, our relationship went back to normal. Well as normal as him telling me his adventures of being a superhero while I constantly warned him to be careful because I don't think I could handle something happening to him because of it, and my tasks of breaking into different government agencies to find my dad. Peter laughed when I finally told him how I actually snuck my way into the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division.

And speaking of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, notes kept popping up in my file about what I had officially dubbed the "Store Front" (Stark Industries). I wasn't suspect number one anymore but was still on the list of possibilities. Which made me a little mad that they thought I would do that to my own company but the fact that they couldn't figure it out either softened the hurt a little.

I was lost in my thoughts as I walked to the living room where JARVIS informed me that Uncle Rhodey was in there. Unfortunately that was a bad thing because if I had been paying attention I would have seen Uncle Rhodey sitting with _him_.

* * *

"What's up Scarlett?" Clint asked my as I made my way fully into the room.

I stopped in my tracks. You have got to be kidding me, this guy clearly couldn't take a hint. But sure enough there he was sitting on my couch with Rhodey and my dog… traitorous bastard.

"Um, what the hell is this?" I asked.

"Clint called and said you hadn't made the last couple of appointments," Rhodey said shooting me a look.

I scoffed. "More like the last couple of months," I said to myself. I noticed Clint's lips curl up to a quick smile.

_Damn it,_ I thought to myself.

"Easy, Scar," Rhodey warned, "Clint is here to help."

"Sorry," I said shooting Clint a smile. "Didn't mean to ruffle your feathers."

_Ha! Bird joke, point for me. _

Clint's eyes flashed uncertainly at my joke, I could see his brain trying to figure out whether or not I knew.

"Well, let's get this done with, Uncle Rhodey you're staying." I snapped making my way over to Clint's table. The sooner we got done with the sooner he will leave.

I sat on the table as Clint started to do stretches on my legs. "You're almost healed," he commented.

"Yeah," I agree rolling eyes. "It's amazing what just little bit of sleep will do."

Clint glanced up at me but I didn't return the look, I knew I was pushing this whole he's-a-spy-and-I-know-about-it, but I didn't care. I was lied to and made into a lab experiment because of these people.

They weren't going to know what hit them when I was done with them.

Uncle Rhodey snuck away and I didn't notice until I heard Max bark. My head shot up and all of that confidence that I had was sucked dry.

Clint seemed to noticed that too because he immediately invaded my personal bubble.

"Do you mind?" I asked him.

"Nope," Clint said flashing me a smile.

"Are you going to explain why you decided to push these meetings now?" I asked him again.

"Call it concern," Clint said as he picked up my left leg and started to bend it.

"I call it bullshit," I snapped back.

Clint ignored me again and finished his stretches on my leg. "On your back".

"How about you? On your way out of my house?" I countered.

Clint visible huffed. "Scarlett," he began.

"Clint," I countered. "You show up after months of not having appointments with me, lie to my uncle and won't answer a single question that I ask and you want me to lay on my back now and be even more at your mercy?"

Clint stopped and took a step back from me. "Is that how you really feel?" he asked

"You and that creepy doctor haven't given me a single reason to trust you and a thousand reasons not to," I said.

Clint stopped for a minute.

"Clint," I asked quietly, my panic level at an all time high. He still ignored me so I called out again. "Clint?"

That snapped him out of whatever trance he was in. "Sorry," he said.

"You ok?" I asked, "You spaced out a little."

"Inner monologue," he countered.

I nodded my head. "Well was it a good one?" I half-heartedly asked as I looked around the room, hoping that uncle Rhodey was coming back.

"Depends on your answer to my next question," he said.

I was 96% percent sure I was going to be kidnapped or experimented on or something terrible at that point so I just threw caution into the wind. "What was your order concerning me?" I asked, even I could hear the fear in my voice so I knew he could.

His head snapped towards me and he took a half step towards me.

I flinched and he stopped. "You know," he said there was an emotion in his voice that I couldn't figure out.

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out?" I whispered.

Clint sat down next to me. "Is that why you fired me?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, I found out after, I fired you because you were hired by Creepy Doctor and he had just injected me without my consent."

Clint picked up my hand and looked at it. "You were never supposed to find out," he said.

"Then you should have picked a better doctor," I countered.

He laughed and then put my hand back into my lap. "Well, Doctor Maxfield has never been known for his bedside manner, but he is the best."

"So I've heard," I mutter.

Clint laughed. "You are indeed one of a kind," he said.

I just rolled my eyes. "What was the orange chemical that you guys injected me with?" I asked.

Clint took a deep breath. "It's a serum for our agents when they get hurt. It speeds up the healing process while you sleep. Which is why you have almost gotten the full use of your legs back."

I nodded as I took in all of this information. "Do I need any more?" I ask.

Clint shook his head. "No, you have been given the allowed dose for one person and technically you are fully healed, it's all just your muscles getting back to the strength to hold your body up."

We were quiet for a few minutes while I pondered what was going on and Clint, I'm going to assume, was figuring out ways to keep me quiet.

"So are you going to Men-in-Black my memories or?" I asked. Max barked and trotted over to us.

"Nah," Clint said. "Besides you probably have at least 4 backups to remind you."

"6," I corrected.

"See?"

"What do we do from here?"

"Well believe it or not I am actually concerned about your health."

"Really?" I asked stunned.

"Course I am," he said as he threw his arm around my shoulder and pulled me close. "So I'm going to make sure you get better."

"And I pretend you're someone who is a legit-qualified physical trainer?" I ask

Clint laughed again, "If you want."

Clint hopped up off the table and helped me down before starting to pack up his stuff; I stood there and watched until he headed for the door.

"Hey Hawkeye," I called out, Clint turned around and quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not the one dealing under the table at Stark Industries. Have them take my name off the list or I will do it myself."

Clint nodded his head and then left the house.

* * *

"Hey Clint?" I asked during one of our physical training sessions. Clint had me doing lunges and if he had me doing this torture then I sure as hell was going to get some answers from him.

"Hm?" He hummed from the couch where he was sitting going through a magazine. Max was laying on his lap.

"Do you do this? Is this your job?" I asked as I stood up and went back down into another lunge.

Clint laughed. "No," he said setting the magazine down. He stood up and Max whined and let him up, only to steal his spot once Clint was standing. "My job is more of the dirty kind. Which I thought you already knew," he finished as he walked over to me.

"No," I groaned as I finished my last lunge. "The only thing I know is your code name, which is pretty awesome if you ask me. When I realized that you were apart of that organization I did some research, but I didn't read the rest of your file."

Clint didn't say anything while I started to stretch. "If I answer your question, I'm not going to lie to you. So before you hear this answer, be careful."

I stood up. "Clint, I'm not going to judge you based on your past." I said.

"I'm an assassin," Clint said.

I was quiet for a second as I processed this. "So they give you a name and you just go and shoot them?" I asked.

Clint nodded. "Well, I use a bow and arrow," he said. "But other than that, yes."

"A bow and arrow?" I asked. "Like full on Legolas?"

Clint has a ghost of a smile, "That's me."

"Huh," I said as I sat on the bench.

Clint sat next to me. "What's going through your head?" he asked.

"How you got the name Hawkeye when you shoot a bow. I can think of a dozen more names that fit for that," I ask

Clint let out a full laugh, "You just said that it was a cool name," he countered.

"It is a cool name, but I hear Hawkeye I think you have some super power that can control birds or you can fly, not shoot a bow," I tease him.

Clint gave me a playful shove. "Come on, you're done for today let me break up the scar tissue."

I shrugged my shoulder while I moved around so Clint could get to my back.

"You are truly one of a kind," he said. "I tell you that I kill people for a living and you worry about my code name."

"I think you forget that while you kill people, I sell the weapons that make it possible to kill." I said softly. "Although, I don't think we have bows and arrows."

Clint laughed and started working on my back. "Everything is healing quite nicely."

"Yeah, it took a while but I think I've finally got a handle on everything, my new life for now until my dad gets home again."

"Do you honestly think he is going to come home?" Clint asked me.

That stopped me for a moment, Clint has never asked me that. In fact, Clint has always made it a point to move the topic of conversation away from my father and the very illegal things that I had done and was still doing. To find him.

"Yes," I said and I was proud of myself of the confidence in it. "I know he is coming home."

Clint nodded as he helped me up. "Well that's it for today, I'll see you next week?"

"Yep," I said popping the p.

We walked to the door and as Clint walked out I called out to him again. "Hey Hawkeye!"

He turned around and faced me.

"Can I shoot the bow?" I asked with a big smile on my face.

Clint just rolled his eyes and left without a word.

* * *

"Hey Clint?" I asked one day during our training. "If I was in, say a carnival, what would I do?"

Clint stopped and looked at me. "Where did this come from?" he asked.

"I was thinking maybe tight rope walker?" I said thinking about it. "That would be fun I think."

Clint laughed. "Tight rope walking is a very hard trick, takes a lot of practice and training."

"So do you think I would be good at it?"

"I don't know, if I had to guess I would say yes, you would be good at it, you're tiny enough."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "I'm not that tiny."

Clint just laughed. "You're like five foot two, maybe."

"Well," I said looking straight up at his six foot frame. "You're just a big bird."

We both stopped as I realized what I had just said. I grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Oh, no," he said. "Scarlett, don't start."

"Sunny days," I started to sing, "sweeping the clouds away."

Clint clamped his hand over my mouth. "If you continue I'm going to have to give you your own nickname."

I licked his hand and laughed at his expression as he wiped his hand on his pant leg.

"We're done for the day," Clint said as he headed towards the door.

"Next week?" I asked.

Clint nodded, "Of course."

Clint opened the door.

"Hey Clint?" I asked.

He turned back around. "Don't do it," he warned.

"Can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street?" I asked.

Clint growled as he playfully slammed the door leaving me by myself laughing hysterically.

* * *

According to Clint my new nickname was to be 'Tweety', as long as I called him 'Big Bird' he called me 'Tweety'. I didn't really see a problem with this if I was to be honest. I loved Tweety Bird and any chance to shake Clint I was up for.

"What is your favorite carnival food?" I asked him as I lay on the table he was pulling my leg towards my chest, I had almost full mobility back and couldn't wait until I could be back to 100 percent.

"Funnel cake," Clint responded. "What about you?"

"I don't know," I said as he let go of my leg to return to the original position. "I've never been to one."

"That's really depressing," Clint said as he grabbed my other leg.

"It is what it is," I said shrugging my shoulders as much as I could lying on the table.

"Maybe the next time one is in town I'll take you," Clint offered.

"You mean if you aren't on some super-secret spy mission?" I said. "Or you aren't posing as somebody else's physical therapist?"

"Ah come on Tweety, that was low," he said chuckling. "Besides you know that I only do undercover work for you."

"Big Bird," I said. "I live in a world of reality where not everyone can be carnies who become James Bond."

Clint pushed my left leg right up to my chest. "Your mobility is back," he said.

"Yep," I said closing my eyes and biting my lip. Trying to ignore the pain that was shooting up my back.

"Tweety," he asked, "Are you ok?"

I opened my eyes and looked at him, his blue eyes.

* * *

I remember those eyes; I've seen it before.

And then the damn broke.

* * *

_The terror I felt as I squeezed my way back into the hole in the side of the wall was all consuming. I was going to die. From bleeding out or this man was the question. A question I wasn't sure I knew what the answer should be. The footsteps were getting closer as my vision became blurry_

* * *

_._

"No," I said shoving him away. "No!"

"Tweety?" he said in confusion.

I scrambled off of the table, landed on my feet, and backed as far away from him as I could. I was angry and hurt, this man, this man who I had come to trust and even started to think of as a friend. He was there, he was who I had been dreaming of at night when I woke up in a cold sweat. Terrified that he could be coming back. And he was here the entire time.

"You were there," I said the tears coming up. "You were in my Humvee."

"Scarlett—" he said.

"Why?" I asked. "Why were you there?"

"You need to calm down before you have a panic attack," Clint said as he moved around the table, both hands up in a show of peace.

"Did you—? Did you plan the attack?" I asked.

"No." He said firmly and without hesitation. "Of course not."

"I don't believe you," I said shaking my head. I wasn't paying attention to where I was backing up and ended up tripping on the step that lead down to the sitting area of the living room. "Ah!" I yelled out as I felt that immediate sense of falling.

I expected to fall and hit my head what I didn't expect was Clint catching me and pulling me into his arms.

"No," I cried out again pushing my hands against his chest. I found myself wishing for my dad to be here, so he could come and save me from this. "Let me go!" I cried out.

"I wasn't part of the attack," Clint said not letting go of me. "I was there because the agency that I work for wants you to come and work for us."

"I don't believe you!" I cried pushing against him. "Let me go!"

Clint kept repeating over and over that he wasn't a part of it but I was too scared, where did Uncle Rhodey go?

"Jar!" I started to cry out for Jarvis but Clint slapped a hand over my mouth. I screamed into his hand and started to kick my legs.

"Scarlett!" Clint growled out after I managed a good kick to his shins. "We weren't a part of it!"

There was something in his voice, an urgency to believe him and that I knew he wasn't part of the plan to kidnap my father. I froze; my breathing was labored but once Clint realized I wasn't going to scream he removed his hand from my mouth. "You weren't part of it?" I asked.

"Of course not," he said. "I was recruiting you."

He was recruiting me? "Recruiting?" I asked unsure of what that meant.

"Yes, Tweety," Clint said.

I nodded and the sniffed, I returned the hug that he was giving me.

When I was finally okay I backed away from him. "I think we are done for today," Clint said. "Get some sleep."

I nodded and Clint pulled me into another hug.

"See ya later, Tweety," he replied.

* * *

I didn't go to sleep like Clint wanted me to. I couldn't. My mind was racing with all of the information I had just received. Yes, I believed Clint when he said wasn't part of the attack, I don't know what it was but I knew in my gut that he was telling me the truth about wanting to recruit me and not being involved.

It wasn't a blind trust, I'm not that stupid, I haven't been since I was fourteen and a boy named Henry broke my heart. My dad in one of his rare moments of actually being a dad had bought me ice cream and told me that I had learned a lesson that day. Well he said I had learned two, the first being that it was proof that no other guy was good enough for me and I had to stay here with him forever, and the second being that to go on feelings alone is childish, I needed cold hard facts to back up my feelings.

But I remember reading my file when I broke into the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. And there were notes about my recruitment status in them, which backs up Clint's story.

But I needed to clear my thoughts so I pulled up all of the video feeds and started watching them live, I needed my dad and I knew that I was the best shot at getting him back.

* * *

One hour passed.

Nothing but two missed calls, both from Pepper; she had been doing that recently. I knew I should forgive her. She was only looking out for me, one of the few who did. And I know that Happy and Uncle Rhodey were giving her updates about my health, I wasn't upset about that. I was still hurt at what happened but I could feel myself wanting to talk to her again. She really is only the woman in my life and I still loved her like she was my mom.

* * *

Two more hours passed.

Max came over and laid his head on my lap. He licked my hand as I petted him.

* * *

Three hours passed.

I was looking of one of the surveillance feeds when I saw it, a huge explosion.

"JARVIS zoom in!" I yelled as I pulled that screen up to full size, this could be it.

"Right away," he answered and booms it was done.

"What the—?" I asked seeing a giant robot looking thing attack a group of people, with a flamethrower. "It's him!" I yelled, knowing that only my dad could escape in a giant metal suit.

I picked up my phone and started to call Rhodey.

"Scarlett?" he answered.

"Uncle Rhodey I found him!" I yelled into the phone. "I found him you need to go pick him up!"

"Scarlett I need you to calm down and give me the coordinates," Uncle Rhodey said.

"I already sent the coordinates to your phone. Please, Uncle Rhodey go get him," I said as I felt the tears well up.

"I will," Uncle Rhodey said. "But Scarlett you need to calm down, if this isn't him—"

"No," I said shaking my head, the tears falling. "Uncle Rhodey it's him, I know it is!"

"I'm on my way," he said before hanging up.

"I found him," I whispered.

* * *

I raced out of my lab and downstairs to the living room. I needed to let them know that I did it, I had found him, ignoring the pain shooting through me at my first attempt at running since the accident.

I stopped once I got there; it was empty like it had been for a month.

I started sobbing then, there were a few people who I wanted to tell and let them know but there was only one person who I knew would understand. Ignoring every feeling I picked up my phone and called the only person I wanted to see.

"Scar?" she asked picking up the first ring.

"Pepper I found him!" I said crying hoping that maybe she understood what I was saying.

"I can be there in fifteen," Pepper said not asking any questions.

"Please hurry," I sobbed.

She hung up not needing to say anything else. Once the phone was as silent as the house was I lost it. I collapsed on my knees and started to cry, letting everything out.

"He's okay," I said to no one. "He's fine!"

Pepper showed up in twelve minutes, she came running in and saw me still on the floor.

"Scarlett," she said running over to me.

I immediately wrapped my arms around her. "I found him," I sobbed into her shirt, ruining it I might add. "He's coming home."

Pepper wrapped her arm around me and ran a hand through my very tangled hair. "Everything is going to be okay."

She held me until I stopped crying, the two of us sitting in the same position on the floor. When I was done Pepper stood and helped me up. "Let's get you some food," she said as she walked over to the kitchen. I grabbed her arm to stop her from going any further. She turned around and I grabbed her to hug her again.

"I'm sorry," I said. "I'm so sorry."

"Shh, sweetie," she said rubbing her hand on my hair. "It's alright."

"No," I hiccupped, "it's not, I shouldn't have acted like a brat. You were just being what you have been to me my entire life."

"What's that?" she asked.

"My mom." I replied not worrying about her reaction to me saying that like I had been since I was eleven and wanted to tell her that. I just buried my head into shoulder.

She didn't have a chance to answer, because my phone rang again.

* * *

**3rd POV**

"Well I'll be damned," Rhodey said as the helicopter went to the coordinates that Scarlett had sent him. "She found him."

"Alright," he said to the group of men he had brought with him. "I want a ground search team while we go up in the air, he can't have gone far."

It took Rhodey all of ten minutes searching in the air to find Tony and when he did he felt an emotion he hadn't felt in three months, happiness.

He had the pilot land the helicopter and he took off running towards his best friend.

"Tony!" he yelled as he put his hands on Tony's shoulders. "Next time you ride with me."

"Where is Scarlett?" he asked looking Rhodey in the eye. "Is she alive? Is she safe? Was she hurt?"

Rhodey smiled and gripped his buddy's arms. "Who do you think found you," he asked.

Tony smiled and allowed Rhodey to lead him to the helicopter.

"No," Tony said as the doctor on the plane tried to look him over.

"Tony," Rhodey said walking over to them. "They need to make sure you're okay."

"I need to talk to Scarlett," Tony said. "I need to talk to her now."

Rhodey smiled and handed him his phone. "She's expecting you."

Tony gave Rhodey a half smile and dialed his daughter's phone.

* * *

**Scarlett**

"Have you found him yet?" I asked not bothering with the helloes. Rhodey wouldn't have been upset with my rudeness at that moment.

"What do you think?" a voice came over the phone.

I stilled, every muscle every thought in my mind went still as I heard a voice I hadn't heard in three months. Pepper looked at me as I stilled.

"Dad?" I asked.

* * *

I hadn't slept since my dad had called me, in fact I hadn't done really much of anything than cry and laugh and mumble incoherent things about him being back.

I had eight hours, eight hours to wait for him to get back home and back with me.

When it had finally been seven, I was bouncing around waiting for Happy to get his shit together so we could leave.

"Go shower and look presentable," Pepper told me. "As soon as you are done we are going to leave."

I looked at Pepper and then booked it as fast as I could to my room.

I dressed in a pair of jeans and a lightweight blue top as I threw my hair up into messy bun.

"Let's go," I said as I walked back into the room.

Pepper and Happy looked up and smiled.

"Well," Happy said as he walked over to me. "You look a little better, still skinny as hell but you don't look like a drunk."

I rolled my eyes and hugged him. "He's coming home," I whispered.

"You did good, kid," he whispered back to me.

I laughed and stepped out of the hug. "Well let's go," I said.

* * *

We were in the car driving, well, Happy was driving, and Pepper and I were sitting in the backseat.

"Happy," I said leaning forward in the seat. "We need to stop at a Burger King."

Happy didn't say anything he just smiled and nodded his head and made a left turn.

"Burger King?" Pepper asked turning to me.

"Dads been kidnapped for three months," I said looking at her, "he is going to want a cheeseburger."

Pepper didn't say anything and I jumped out of the car and headed inside.

I ordered three cheeseburgers and was standing around waiting for them when I felt someone walk up beside me.

* * *

"Miss Stark," the man said.

I turned to face him. "Yes?" I asked.

"I'm Agent Coulson," he said holding out his hand.

"Agent," I said taking his hand and shaking it. "From what agency might I ask?"

"I believe you have met some of our other agents," Coulson said.

"Ah, the fake physical therapist and creepy doctor," I said. "You're with Shield."

"Shield?" he asked.

"Your name was too long, so I came up with a nickname," I said. "By the way, how come no one else figured out that your initials actually spelled something out?"

Coulson shot me a smile "It was brought to my attention that you figured it out," he answered ignoring my comment about the name.

"You didn't exactly make it a challenge for me," countered.

"Which is why we need to talk," Coulson said.

"Listen, Agent," I said turning to face him fully. "My father who was kidnapped for three months is coming home today, are you really trying to set up a recruitment meeting for me right now?" I asked.

Coulson opened his mouth when the guy at the counter yelled out 'Clara'.

"Think about it," I said as I grabbed the bag and walked out of the restaurant; I slipped my sunglasses on and got back into the car.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Happy asked looking at the rear view meeting.

"I am," I said breaking out in a smile. "Let's go get my dad."

* * *

**AN: SHE DID IT! she found her dad ;)**

**I want to say a huge thank you for all of the reviews, it's like a tiny personal gold star from each and every one of you and it lets em know that you guys are enjoying the story!**

JJAdrews: aw thank you, I'm glad you don't think that Scarlett is a Mary Sue!

ShigureAyameHatoriFanClub: Thanks, I always wanted this fear and paranoia to drive her, not comsume her. She's always had the answers and people treating a certain way and she needed to stumble and find a way to live with her situation. and i think that this chapter shows that

twitilda: aw thanks!

Yovllelova: thanks, i strived to find a balance between her intelect and the normal feelings that comes with being a kid, so i'm glad its working!

Lady Syndra: i've always viewed SHIELD like that as well, especially with the winter soldier plot line and scarlett is someone who isnt ok with the end justifies the means thinking. I think that feeling alone is something that is going to affect scarlett in the future when she has her family back together again, two months of feeling alone and confused and paranoid isnt healthy for a seventeen year old

Guest2700: don't worry, i have to say that i'm really passionate about this story so its staying for a while :) and i loved your thought! It's something that i've been toying with as i write ;)

Guest: Yay for Hawkeye! and this chapter actually ;)

Maddy: aw thank you! and dont worry that moment is soon!

Elvira Silver: I'm glad you like her personality, its the complete opposite of mine so its sometimes difficult to write

NicoleR85: thanks again for the review, We'll get a little bit more of creepy doctor here and there

Guardian of Heaven: Thanks for the review! i'm glad that you like scarlett just as much as i do!

mun3litKnight: that's perfect! it's scarlett's tag line, like father like daughter just subtler

Guest: I'm glad that you like peter in this story!

jj12: there is definitely a Game of Thrones joke in there, my beta and I keep going back and forth about it, she draws the line at letting one of them say Winter is coming ;)

The Lead Mare: thanks, I think Scarlett's deepest desire isnt money or fame or even how smart she is, it think deep down its family,


	7. Chapter 7

**An at the bottom**

**I don't own Marvel**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter seven**

* * *

I was standing by the car; actually I was leaning against it. I had pushed myself a little far with the running after my physical training session and I could feel my legs getting weaker. Pepper and Happy were standing in front of me, Pepper had cried a little and she still had red around her eyes. I had my sunglasses on; it was the only way to pass off the fact that I hadn't sobbed my eyes out for the past eight hours.

The plane landed and slowly, very slowly; the back of it opened.

I sat up straight and watched my dad as he walked down the ramp. _Walked_; the bastard was _walking_. In fact the only thing that seemed wrong with him is that his arm was in a sling.

He walked up to Pepper and Happy, making some small talk between them about job hunting and how they actually had to do their jobs now.

Then he walked past them and stopped in front of me. He looked me up and down, we both had sunglasses on.

"Scarlett," he said, looking at me.

I looked up at him, every bone in my body wanted to hug him but I knew how he felt about personal displays of affection in public. I weighed each option at that moment and I realized that my dad's hand that wasn't in the sling keep clenching and unclenching. Then I realized he was as nervous as I was.

So screw what he wanted. I wanted a hug.

I lunged forward and wrapped both of my arms around his neck. "It's about damn time," I whispered. I felt his good arm wrap around me. "I missed you," I finished.

I felt something hard underneath his shirt so I pulled back and looked down at it. "Please," he said causing my attention to jump back to him. "Wait until later."

I glanced back down at whatever was underneath my father's shirt. He hardly ever asked for me to do anything let alone say the word 'please' so I nodded my head and went in for another hug.

"I missed you too, Scar," he said returning the hug again.

I pulled back but still kept an arm around his middle. "Heard you were the one responsible for bringing me home?" he said.

I scoffed. "Of course," I said. "Couldn't trust anyone else to do it."

"That's my girl," he said as Happy walked over and opened the door for us to get into the car.

We slid into the backseat and Pepper jumped into the passenger seat.

"Where to, sir?" Happy asked as he peeked in the rearview mirror.

"Take us the hospital, please Happy," Pepper said.

I grimaced, my hatred of the hospital briefly out weighing the fact that my dad probably needed to get to the hospital, especially considering that something was inserted into his chest. I wonder if SHIELD would send a doctor for him? I wonder if it would be Creepy Doctor?

"No," my dad said.

_Huh,_ I wondered, _if he didn't need a doctor did that mean he was really fine?_ "So you're telling me that your arm is the only thing that you hurt?" I asked a little shocked, I mean, hell I lost the ability to walk and would still be in a wheelchair if SHIELD hadn't decided to inject me with their super awesome healing stuff. And all that happened to him was a sprained arm?

"Something like that," he commented offhandedly.

I turned to face him I squinted my eyes as I assessed that comment; he was lying. The only thing I needed to figure out was what he was lying about.

"Tony, you have to go to the hospital," Pepper said. "A doctor has to look at you."

"I don't have to do anything," my dad said. "I've been in captivity for three months I want an American cheeseburger and the other," he trailed off.

"Ew," I said scrunching my nose. "Dad, I'm right here."

"Not that," he said slapping my shoulder playfully. "Pepper, I need you to call a press conference."

"What for?" Pepper asked

Tony just ignored her and looked at Happy. "Hogan, cheeseburger first."

Happy started laughing. "I don't think so, sir," he said as we pulled out of the hanger.

"Excuse me?" my dad said, a little shocked that out of every request he has had for Happy that this one is the one he denies.

I chuckled as I pulled out the Burger King bag. "I already got you some," I said. "Figured a good burger was something you would want."

The shock on my dad's face was soon replaced by a smile as he took the bag and threw his arm around my shoulder. Pepper rolled her eyes and started to pull out her phone, ready to get the press conference all set up.

"So tell me," he said taking a bite out of his burger, "what have you been doing while I was gone?"

I froze, what had I been doing? I had been recovering the use of my legs, breaking into government agencies, and looking through his company for a rat, and drinking... a lot.

"Nothing much, started running the company," I said shrugging my shoulders. "Peter was down here for a couple of months."

I noticed Pepper freeze a little at me mentioning Peter but I didn't say anything else; that was a conversation I needed to have with her, alone.

My dad just nodded his head as Happy continued to drive to Stark Industries. "So should I expect it in shambles selling bricks to baby homes?" he asked me in between bites

I laughed, "No you're never going to find the department I set up to make those bricks."

When we pulled up all of the news and magazines were already there and so was Obi, he even opened the door for us as we got out.

"Look at this," he exclaimed. "Tony, we were going to meet you at the hospital."

"Nah, I'm fine," my dad said throwing an arm around me again as the three of us walked into the building. "Scar brought me some burgers so this was naturally our next stop."

I shot my dad a smile, happy that despite how horrible our relationship used to be, it might have hit a turning point. Starting now.

* * *

We walked into the building and dad walked right up to the stage; I slipped over to the side. My back was killing me and I needed to lean against something.

"I heard you yelled at Agent Coulson," I heard a voice say next to me.

I turned my head and saw Clint standing next to me. "Big Bird, did you miss me?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Are you sticking with this nickname?" he asked.

I gave him a huge grin. "Yep," I said popping the _p_. "And I didn't yell at him, I simply said that today out of all days isn't the best to try and recruit me."

Clint nodded his head. "You know they are just going to keep pushing for an answer, especially since you somehow hacked your way in."

"I know," I said softly. "And I just don't have one; there are too many things going on now."

"I'll see what I can do about them holding off for a little," Clint said. "But the fact that you broke in and can look at any file you want makes them nervous."

"I was only curious because I saw a file on the Starks'," I tried to defend myself. "Which led me to your file but it's not like I dug into your past or anything."

"I know, I know," Clint said holding his hands up. "I'm not the one saying you are capable of taking over the world."

I chuckled. "Big Bird, if I had any interest in global domination, it would have already happened," I said.

"Well, what do you have an interest in?" Clint asked.

"Having a relationship with my dad," I confessed not looking at Clint but looking at my dad who was talking with some of the reporters before the conference started. "Figure out what he is hiding," I add thinking about whatever was under his shirt that he didn't want me to take notice of.

Clint didn't say anything but just nodded. "Ok, but between you and me do you even want to come and work for us?" he asked.

I opened my mouth to answer when my father suddenly asked for everyone in the audience to sit down.

I bit my lip, not sure where he was going with this but what the hell, I slid down the wall and waited for whatever spectacle my father had planned for the media.

"Coulson is talking to Pepper," Clint said leaning over to whisper in my ear. I spared a glance at Pepper and sure enough there was the agent talking to Pepper.

"What do you think he wants to talk about?" I asked him back, thinking that maybe he was tattling on me about hacking into Shield.

"Probably wants to have a meeting with your father," he said.

I didn't say anything but I just nodded my head and turned back to face my dad.

* * *

"I never got to say goodbye to my father. And I almost denied my daughter that right as well. There're questions that I would have asked him. As I am sure there are questions that Scarlett would like to ask me." I felt the heat rise up in my cheeks; some reporters peered over at me at the mention of saying goodbye to him. "I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels. ... I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability," he continued.

I looked up at Dad, trying to make eye contact with him as I tried to piece together what exactly he was trying to do.

"Mr. Stark" a reporter, Ben, I think his name was, tried to get my dad's attention.

"Hey, Ben," my dad said

"What happened over there?" he asked.

"I had my eyes opened. I came to realize that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately; I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well." My dad said standing up. My breath caught in my throat as I realized the implications of what his actions were. My dad just strode through the mob and continued on his way.

I tried to stand up, but my legs weren't working. "Clint," I said the panic clear in my voice.

Clint's head shot towards me and the thought of how fitting his code name 'Hawkeye' was rang through me, but was quickly replaced by my growing panic.

"I cant," I said trying to push myself up again. "I can't."

Clint stood up and grabbed my arms and pulled me to a standing position. I put my hands on his biceps and I steadied myself. "You okay?" he asked, his eyes searching mine.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath; I was fine I repeated to myself over and over again. "I'm fine," I said. "I just have been pushing myself lately and needed help."

Clint somehow knew what utter bullshit that was but he dropped it and just nodded his head, which I was grateful for. But he continued to walk with me as we headed out, his arm just ghosting behind me, ready to catch me if I should fall.

I saw my dad head into the arc reactor building; my neck of the woods, as I liked to think of it. "I'm good, thank you," I said before heading that way, what possible reason could my dad have for visiting there, and why was Obi following him?

Clint, taking that as the obvious dismissal that it was, just stood there while I followed Dad and Obi into the room.

* * *

"Who told you?" my dad was asking Obi. "Rhodey or Pepper?"

"Just show me," Obi demanded.

I walked up behind my dad just as he pulled open his shirt. "Dad?" I asked.

He turned to face me and then I saw it.

I saw why when I hugged him there was something hard in his chest.

I saw why he didn't want me to bring it up at the airplane.

And I saw why Obi wanted to see my father's chest so bad.

Because sitting there in my father's chest was my design of the arc reactor.

"Wha-," I asked walking towards him. "Dad?"

He didn't say anything as I pressed my fingers to the power source. Here was my hard work for the past few years, sitting in my father's chest, complete.

"I still don't understand why you had to close the company down," Obi said.

"We are going to lose stock points."

"Realistically forty," my dad said.

"More like fifty six," I countered still studying the arc reactor in his chest. "Doesn't look good for you to shut the company down just two and a half months after I did."

My dad slapped my hand so I removed it as he buttoned his shirt back. "You shut the company down?" he asked.

"Yes," Obi jumped in before I could answer. "She shut it down for three weeks."

"In honor of the soldiers who had died," I said softly.

My dad put his arm around me and I leaned into him. "Atta girl," he said kissing my head. I smiled.

"Besides I want to put more effort into the arc reactor, let Scar have some more scientists to work on it," my dad said.

"Scarlett?" Obi asked. "She has been working on this for years and you have accomplished more in three months than she did."

Oh I was pissed, how _dare_ he say that.

"This is Scarlett's design," my dad said defending me. "And had she not spent the past three months recovering and running the company I'm sure that she could produce this."

I was still upset that Obi didn't think I was capable of doing this, but the fact that my dad came to my rescue was nice so I let it go... for now.

Obi shot me a weird look but spoke to my dad. "Listen to me, we are a team. So you understand? There's nothing we can't do if we don't stick together, like your father and me," he said.

I could tell my dad wasn't paying any attention now but he nodded his head anyway. "You gotta let me handle this," Obi said.

"We gotta go home," I countered; the hidden meaning of _we can do whatever the fuck we want_ clear as day.

Obi didn't say anything as we left the building, my dad and I headed to the car. I saw Clint standing over to the side so I sent him a nod and a smile, knowing he would take that as my gratitude.

"So in honor of the soldiers," my dad said.

"Among other things," I said.

My dad nodded and took the meaning that we would talk about it later.

However, it turned out later would be much later, I fell asleep on the way home, curled up into my dad.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, which was weird because I distinctly remember being in the car.

I froze, was it all a dream? No, it couldn't be, I found him I know I did.

"Jarvis!" I called out.

"Yes, Ms. Stark?" he replied.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, _here we go _I thought to myself; _judgment day._ "Is my dad here?" I ask

"Yes, Ms. Stark," Jarvis said. "He is in the lab."

My heart stopped as I felt joy rise up in me. He was here, he was here!

I ran to the lab, I know I really shouldn't considering the fact that Clint had to help me stand up just a few hours ago, but I didn't care. My dad was home!

I got to the top of the steps and slowly climbed down them, stairs and I weren't friends just yet.

"How is she?" I heard my father's voice

"She has her father back," Pepper's voice responded. "She is doing much better than before."

"How was she before?" he asked.

I froze, how was I before?

"She was part of a terrorist attack, and then had to deal without her father for three months," Pepper said avoiding the topic. "How do you think she was?"

Another rush of gratefulness towards Pepper raced through me as I heard the conversation continue.

"She looks terrible, she's too thin and she looks like she hasn't slept in months" my dad commented. "The little girl I remember is gone."

"She is," Pepper said. "That girl is long gone and in its place is someone who is stronger and with the help of the people she loves, maybe we can put all of the pieces back together again."

"Who was the guy with her today?" My dad said pretending to brush off Pepper's comment but I could hear it in his voice that he took what she said.

"Her physical therapist," Pepper asked.

"Why does Scarlett need a physical therapist?" my dad asked.

"Tony, did Rhodey not tell you?" Pepper asked.

"Did Rhodey not tell me what?" my dad countered.

"Scarlett was hurt, Tony," pepper asked. "In the accident."

"Hurt?" my dad said. "Is she okay?"

"She is getting there," Pepper said. "Tony, the Humvee exploded and a ton of shrapnel went into her back, she was in a wheelchair for almost two months and she has been relearning the use of her legs."

"She had to re-learn to walk?" my dad asked, his voice weak and starting to waver. "Without me?"

I decided it was time to stop spying so I slowly made my way back up the steps. "Dad?" I called out loudly as I slowly went down the steps. "Are you here?"

I heard shuffling and my dad's voice call out. "Down here," he said.

I opened up the glass door and saw him standing there, I couldn't help the grin that made its way to my face, nor could I stop the hug I gave him.

Well, if you could call it a hug, I launched myself at him... I couldn't help myself.

"Hey kid," he said returning the hug just as tight.

"Hi Dad," I replied. I buried my face in his neck, taking in the solidness of him, the smell of him. Everything that I missed and needed for three months was here now.

Pepper took our hug as a distraction as she slipped out of the room.

I broke our hug and he looked me up and down. "We need to talk," we both said at the same time.

I laughed and my dad chuckled.

"How about we trade, one question for another," I said, "complete honesty."

"Deal," my dad said. "But you have to help me build a new arc reactor."

I nodded my head as I took a seat at one of the tables.

"Ok, so what's wrong with the current model?" I said.

"It's not producing enough power," he said simply, I nodded my head and started to pull up the specs my dad had loaded onto the computer.

"So my question," he said, "how did you find me?"

"I hacked into every single one of the nation's agencies that had satellites and I pointed them to where your cell signal last was," I said as I continued to take in what my dad had developed.

"What is this powering?" I asked as I pulled out a notebook to start making some changes.

"An electro-magnet that is in my chest," he said.

I faltered as I looked up at him. "Why?" I asked.

My dad sighed. "Scar," he said walking over to where I was sitting.

"Dad, you're scaring me," I said as my eyes started to water. "Why is there an electromagnet in your chest?"

He took a deep breath. "Because I have shrapnel slowly making its way towards my heart, and the electro magnet is keeping them away from it."

Shrapnel in my back and in his chest, I thought to myself, what a pair we make.

"My turn," my dad said as he walked back over to his side of the table. "Talk to me about your injuries."

I licked my lips and started to make notes again. "Uncle Rhodey had put me behind a rock, he was going to get you because I begged him too, but our Humvee exploded and I was thrown forward. Turns out wearing a sheer white top wasn't the brightest idea because immediately I put my hand on my back and I felt the blood seep down my fingers. And then," I stopped, I couldn't tell him about Clint and how Shield was trying to recruit me. But we promised no lying and someone found me in the cave, in fact I had no idea how I got from the cave to the hospital.

"And then what?" My dad encouraged me to continue, I looked up at him and saw that he was gripping the table, pale and wanted to know what had happened to me.

I took a deep breath, "And then I ran," I said softly, "I could feel a panic attack coming and with the blood loss I knew I was going to pass out. There was so much gunfire so I ran to this little hole in the wall cave, and I passed out." I finished.

"Tha-," my dad began but his voice broke so he started again. "That's it?"

I nodded. "I woke up in an empty hospital room," I finished.

"Why did they take you?" I asked quickly, not wanting to dwell on my story.

"They wanted me to build them a Jericho missile," my dad said.

"Did you?" I prod.

"No, I built a suit that I escaped in instead," he said.

* * *

The silence that settled between us was eerie as I had finished making all the notes and fixes on the arc reactor and I needed to start actually building it.

"I know what's wrong with this," I said finally, needing to break the silence between us.

"What?" he asked

"You built it wrong," I said smiling at him. "You should leave the arc reactor stuff to me."

He laughed. "Sorry, there is only so much precision I can achieve in a cave."

I gave him a look. "Well you should practice," I said as I got off of the stool

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to change," I said. "I can't work with this shirt on."

"i'll be here waiting for you" he said as I walked up the steps.

* * *

I walked into my room, I felt embarrassed; here I just admitted to my dad that I ran away. I faced danger and I turned my tail and ran. I tried to shake it off, that feeling of being a disappointment as I changed into a tank top and threw on a plaid button up top.

I slowly made my way back to the lab, trying to quell the feeling of being two inches tall.

* * *

"Ready to go?" my dad asked, I looked up and wondered how I was here already but I nodded my head and took my seat as I started to actually build the new arc reactor.

"So why did you stop production?" I asked.

"Because the people who had taken me had crates and crates of our products," he said. "And I want to find out who is the one dealing underneath the table."

I nodded and turned on the welding torch. There is something about fire that I find fascinating, the beauty of the flame how it burns so hot and yet if you put your hand in the right spot, you wont get burned. I got lost in how I wielded the torch to melt metal when I heard my dad trying to speak to me.

"I'm sorry," I said throwing the helmet up and turning the torch off.

"Why did _you_ stop production?" he asked.

I sighed and set the torch on the table. "I remember hearing this whine right before the first Humvee exploded," I said softly. "I knew that whine, I had heard it before, it was one of ours. So I closed the company down for three weeks while I checked the products made versus the products sold and found that the numbers didn't match up."

"Someone is dealing underneath the table," my dad said confirming the thought.

"Yep," I said popping the _p_ as I finished working on the frame of the arc reactor. I had missed this, someone who would keep up with me and trade information and just accept that it was true. I hadn't had it since Peter had been with me and even then he had to take everything I said with a grain of salt. I mean, I was a seventeen year old with panic attacks and severe paranoia who was turning more and more into a drunk every day. I wouldn't have trusted anything I would have said either. "And the only way I caught it was because I looked at the paper records and crossed examine them, this goes high up."

My dad snorted. "I knew it wasn't to honor the soldiers," he said

"In a way it was, for the public, but I did something else as well," I said.

He nodded. "Care to explain?" he asked, wanting to know every detail of what I had been doing these past few months.

"I went to every funeral," I said quietly. "And I set up all of the families for life and gave them my number in case they needed anything."

"Set up the families?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "Yep, and I lost my billionaire status because of it," I fake pouted.

That had been something I had been adamant about, my trust fund was locked away, something that I had no desire to touch until I was twenty five. The money I spent was the money I had earned since I started working on the arc reactor as an employee of Stark Industries. My dad paid me a ridiculous amount I knew, but it was money I had earned and worked hard for. And it was that money that I had given to the families of the men and women that had died during the ambush.

I looked up at him. "That's all the questions I have for you, do you have anymore for me because I'm about to start ignoring you."

My dad chuckled. "No, I'm good sweetheart," he walked over to me and placed a kiss on my head.

"Now shoo," I said. "Go figure out what your company is going to do now that it is no longer a weapons company."

He left and I started to do what I do best. I saw where my dad had gone wrong and while I was impressed at what he made I knew I could make one better. My thoughts wondered to how easily Obi thought this was my dad's work. That there was no way I could have made this. I was hurt and I was angry. But my dad came to my rescue and gave me all of the credit. That was something new for him, in fact this whole touchy feely sweetheart stuff was all new to him. Maybe whatever happened to him realized how important family was. I mean mom was gone and that hurt both of us, but we still had each other. And I don't think I could handle it if another parent decided I wasn't worth their time.

* * *

Three hours had gone by, by the time I was done for the day. Max had wondered his way down here and was my companion for the time. But I smiled as the power that was coursing through the reactor reached one hundred percent. Everything was done but I had a few tests that I wanted to run before my dad put it into his chest.

I walked up the steps with Max behind me as I found my dad sitting in the living room with Pepper and Uncle Rhodey.

"I'm done," I said to him before I headed to my own computer lab. "But I have a few more tests to run so it's not _done_ done, but more done for the day."

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked

"To give the government agencies back their satellites," I yelled back, smiling at myself as I imagined the freak out that Pepper was having.

* * *

My dad wondered in a few minutes after that. "All done?" he asked

"Yes, the government is back in control," I said with a sigh.

He smiled as he took a seat next to me. Max had curled up in his dog bed and was taking a nap.

"You look terrible," my dad said.

I raised an eyebrow at him but remained silent.

"You look even worse than me and I was a prisoner for three months," he continued. "I mean when was the last time you ate, slept for the entire night, hell even painted?"

"What were you expecting me to do?" I asked, hurt. "That I was going to return to my everyday life, painting and working on the arc reactor while you were being tortured, while the company with our name on it was leaderless?"

"I expected you to be a kid," my dad said.

"Then you really don't know me at all," I said. "There is no way I could even look at a paintbrush, let alone paint when you were away from me and I could do something to help."

I know that was hitting below the belt, yes our relationship was terrible to begin with but did he honestly think I would carry on like nothing ever happened? Like the one parent I had wasn't gone?

"Pepper told me you didn't want to declare me dead," he said.

"You weren't," I countered, feeling very done with this entire conversation at this point. "I knew I was going to find you and I did, declaring you dead would have been a waste of time."

"Scar," he began.

"Why are you even bringing this up?" I asked, jumping up from the chair. "It's over, it's done."

"Because it wasn't healthy," he said.

"Healthy?" I asked, my voice rising. "Healthy? Are you kidding me with this? Dad, when has anything between the two of us ever been healthy?"

"I realize that but I'm trying to change and to start I need to create some form of a stable-" he started.

"Stop." I said, my voice deadly calm, this was rehearsed, I could tell I had heard his rehearsed speeches all of my life, from business meeting to girls, but never ever had he once used it on me. "My father had been taken from me and I did everything I could do to get you back. Most parents would be happy that their kids had shown that much dedication."

I walked past him, down the hall, past Rhodey and Pepper and out the back door.

I made my way to one of my favorite places in the house, the beach.

I sat right in the perfect spot as my toes were lapped up by the water. I felt drained, defeated.

I was a ghost of something I once was. I wasn't the person my father wanted me to be, that was clear from the conversation we just had. I was lost and I had nothing to go on.

I didn't need to find my dad anymore.

I didn't need to find the mole in the company, my dad was doing it.

I didn't even have to work on the arc reactor anymore. Thanks to recent circumstances it was done, it was complete.

Every task on my list was checked off, and I didn't know where to go from here.

* * *

**AN: uh-oh things didn't go as planned for both Tony or Scarlett, maybe they need to sit down and have a proper conversation... **

**ha, like that'll happen :P**

**i'm sorry that this chapter took so long to update, My beta and I had an argument/ conversation about this chapter and the next one so it took some editing time.**

**Tell me how smoothly/ unsmoothly you'll think that the rest of this reunion will go?**

**as a P.S. if you are reading my Vampire Diaries story, I want to send a quick apology, I'm taking a class this June it's called the Sociology of Monsters, and it's great, brilliant, even but it's taking up more time then I thought it would so give me another week and a half and i'll start updating that story again, I have this one entirely written and my beta gives me a chapter a week so that's why this one gets to keep updating **

**And a huge, huge thank you to everyone who had reviewed, I got 16!, 16 reviews for the last chapter.**

Elivra Silver: I'm glad you liked the banter, i'm trying to grab clint's personality from the comics

NicoleR85: thanks for the review! I love seeing your name up here every week

TatteredAngel42: I know, giant cliffhanger shame on me ;), as for creepy doctor he is an enitrely made up character so no research :/ and i agree he is creepy!

deidaralover1234: thanks for the review!

Guest: i'm glad that you like the chapter lengths!

ShigureAyameHatoriFanClub: aw thank you! and as for SHIELD... well we'll see :)

Lady Syndra: I'm glad that you like her stark-ness and we'll just have to see about SHIELD

JJAndrews: I do like the sound of that!

MsDaHedgehog: aw thank you!

Guest: the tony/scarlett reunion was hard for me to write so i hope i do it well

Toa Aerrow: haha! i do it all the time! i'm glad that you are enjoying it!

SassyMomofGirls1: i'm glad, i wanted to keep this one different and try to walk the line between the different ones that are out there

Guest: thanks for the review!

guest: i LOVE! your analasys of Scarlett and we'll have to see ;)

Guest: i hope the tony/ scarlett stuff works for you!

The Lead Mare: thanks! I was going for tears so i'm glad that it worked!

Maddy: thanks for the review!


	8. Chapter 8

**As usual I downtown Marvel =(**

**But here's a new chapter yay!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter eight**

* * *

I don't know how long I sat there, the water lapping at my feet, but I do know that the sun had set and it was twilight out.

I faintly heard footsteps on the sand and I glanced over as I saw Happy sit down next to me.

"You know for two seconds I thought you were my dad," I said as I glanced over at him.

Happy didn't say anything, he just put an arm around me.

"What do I do, Happy?" I asked. "My dad's home, which puts him back in charge of the company, I don't need to look for him anymore."

"Maybe this is time to focus on you," Happy offered as I leaned against him. "We both know that you haven't been taking care of yourself like you are supposed to. Get healthy again, start doing yoga again, maybe the passion to paint will come back."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "I have no idea where to begin, I don't even know if that girl exists anymore."

"So let's find out," Happy said.

I thought about that, finding out if the girl I was, was still in here somewhere, lost and screaming for help. But did I really want to be that person again?

That lost little girl that wanted her father more than he wanted her. Someone who was helpless by herself and needed someone there to protect her.

"He's not-," I stopped and licked my lips as I thought about how I was going to word this, yes this was Happy and we were family. But he was first and foremost on my dad's payroll. Like Pepper was, and Corey, and how Uncle Rhodey was his co-worker.

"Listen, Scar," he said. "You're my niece, what you say stays between us."

I nodded my head. "He's not going to try and repair our relationship is he?"

"Your father is a complicated man," Happy began. "I don't know what happened to him or how it changed him but I do know that his first words to Colonel Rhodes were if you were ok. He has done nothing but ask about you since he got back."

I was hesitant to believe him. I guess seventeen years of evidence was hard to disprove but I wanted it to be true, yearned for it even.

And then I berated myself, I was back to that lost little girl the moment I had the chance.

I shook my head and the stood up. Happy followed and the two of us walked towards the house.

When we got there, I started walking towards my lab, maybe taking a walk through some of Shield's files would be a good start to figure out what to do with my life.

"Where do you think you are going?" Happy asked.

"My lab," I said

"No." Happy said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the kitchen. "You need to eat."

"I'm fine," I said.

"Scar, it's been a least 40 hours since you have eaten, at least 50 hours since you have slept." Happy reprimanded me. "You're going to eat, sleep, wake up and start over."

The thought of sleeping and eating suddenly made me tired so I nodded my head and slowly made my way over to the island. I rested my head on the table while Happy made me some Spaghetti O's.

He placed the bowl in front of me and I ate it in silence. Happy sitting next to me and just being there with me.

Once I had finished, Happy picked me up and carried me to bed, it was probably a good thing because that food in my stomach was something I needed and now that I was full, I needed sleep.

I curled up in the middle of the bed and I vaguely remember Happy tucking me in.

"Jarvis," Happy called out.

"Yes sir," Jarvis replied.

"Make sure nothing wakes her up," Happy gave the order. He took it upon himself to make sure she got the rest she needed.

"Already on it," Jarvis replied.

* * *

_I was hiding behind a rock, explosions and gunshots were all around me. I needed to get somewhere; this wasn't a safe place for me to be. Something exploded and I was shot forward. My back was on fire and it hurt. I crawled and saw someone coming towards me. This man was tall and he was running towards me. I tried to get up and walk but he grabbed my hair and held me close._

_ "Watch," he hissed in my ear. I could feel drips of his spittle on my cheek._

_I was as helpless as the battlefield was littered with bullets. I watched countless men and women fall to their deaths. And then I saw Rhodey running towards my dad._

_ I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out, I started struggling to get out of this mystery man's grasp. I needed to warn him, to help him. To do something more than stand there. My father soon joined Rhodey and the two of them headed back into the fray. I was yelling despite nothing coming out of my mouth, I was struggling and fighting the man; the blood still dripping from my back._

_But I was too late, I wasn't fast or strong enough, and I watched helplessly as the two men I loved died_

* * *

I screamed and woke up, gasping for breath. I clutched my heart and looked around the room. "Jar-Jarvis," my voice wavered as I called out to him.

"Scarlett," his British voice came through my room.

I nodded my head and untangled myself from the mess of my blankets and headed towards my door.

I opened it and yelped again at seeing my dad standing outside the door.

"Dad?" I asked in a croak, my voice scratchy from sleeping and screaming.

"There was screaming," he said his hands were sitting by his sides his fingers were twitching.

"Bad dream," I mumbled.

I gave him a weak smile, trying to shake the nightmare away from my thoughts. "I'm going to take a shower," I said weakly, I didn't wait for his reply I just turned back around and retreated into my room.

"Scar," my dad called out, I turned to face him.

He walked over and gave me a hug. Now I can count on one hand the amount of times my dad has offered me a hug in the past five years so to say this was a shock was an understatement. But after the nightmare I just had, any physical confirmation that he was up and kicking would work for me. So after I stood there in shock for a moment or two, I quickly returned the hug. I inhaled his scent; the motor oil and grease from the lab clung to him. To me it was the scent that meant my dad was near, to me that scent was home.

He broke the hug soon after that but he kept me within his arms reach with both of his hands on my arms. "You can talk to me if you want?" he offered. "About your nightmares."

I felt my mouth open and I almost immediately started to talk to him, to tell him about the big scary man who prevented me from saving Rhodey, from saving him. But I stopped, could I add to his pile? Add to his nightmares? I closed my mouth and looked up at him. "Dad," I said. "I don't know if I can explain it."

He looked at me, really looked at me and then nodded. "Take a shower, come down to the lab and try."

I bit my lip, it's been my self appointed job for my entire life to make sure that he never realized how exactly the way I've been raised effects me. How much I yearned for, even the effort of trying for so long. The thought of finally talking to him and having an actual conversation? It seemed too good to be true.

I nodded and headed towards my bathroom, I turned the water on and started getting undressed. I stopped and looked at my back, I wouldn't consider myself vain but seeing the scars that were scattered across the skin there, I would have to be pickier on dress choices, and I don't think I would put on a bikini anymore. I was grateful for Creepy Doctor and Shield for the first time in ever. Without their 'super secret formula' they had injected me with it would be even worse.

I hopped into the shower and let the hot water trickle over me. I could see the steam coming from the water, but I enjoyed it.

* * *

I stepped out and got dressed as I stared at myself in the mirror "Jarvis?" I called.

"Yes Scarlett?" he called.

"How long did I sleep for?" I asked. I had noticed how rejuvenated I felt, which means that I slept for a long time, a really long time.

"You slept a little over eighteen hours," Jarvis replied.

I nodded my head as I processed this information. "Jarvis can I ask you a question?" I asked the computer. Maybe the computer can give me the right answer.

"Of course you can," he replied.

"Should I do this?" I asked. "Should I really go down and talk to him?"

"I think that talking would be beneficial for both of you," he replied.

"Well, can't argue with a computer," I said as I let my damp hair down and padded down the steps to his lab. I felt relieved at the thought of sitting down with my dad, and if the computer thought it was a good idea, maybe it would be.

"Actually," Jarvis said as I approached the lab door. "I retract my statement."

My hand froze on the handle. "You're a computer Jarvis, why would you need to retract a statement?"

He was quiet as I searched the lab through the glass doors.

"I see," I say as I entered the lab and sat in his chair.

"For the record," Jarvis said. "When I encouraged you to come down here, he was in the lab."

"Noted," I said as I spun around slowly looking at the lab.

The empty lab.

I nodded my head and turned back around, to head back up the steps. I managed to go to my room, I sat in front of my easel and I picked up a paintbrush. I wasn't inspired to paint but I felt this desire to put stuff on paper. For the first time in three months I didn't want to write it out or drown it in a bottle. So I thought maybe painting it would help.

Hours passed and I finally finished painting so I climbed back into bed. I had more things I needed to do on the arc reactor, I was still tired. My back hurt and I was crabby. Sleep was something I needed and needed now.

"Jarvis," I called out. "Will you wake me up at eight tomorrow?"

"Of course Miss Stark," he replied and with his super awesome tech powers he shut off the lights

* * *

I walked down the steps to my father's lab, I wanted to run a few more tests before he stuck it into his chest. I saw him standing there with some sort of flight simulator on. Dum-E had a fire extinguisher. I raised an eyebrow and walked right over to his table. I scanned over his data while he talked about what he was doing for his log. "We're going to take it easy and start at ten percent," my dad said.

My head snapped up. "That's way too much," I countered. "You're going to flip over."

My dad just gave me a look. "Ten percent in three, two, one; go," he said.

If I would have blinked I would have missed my dad fly up and flip over and hit the wall. He fell down with a groan. I turned towards Dum-E and nodded. Dum-E turned towards my dad and sprayed him with the entire extinguisher. I smiled and rolled the chair over to the table where I had all of my work on. Only to find it all gone. "Dad?" I called out. "What did you do with the arc reactor?" I asked. My dad groaned and managed to sit up. I turned around and faced him. He wiped the foam off of his face and tapped his chest and I realized what he had done.

"Please tell me you are joking," I begged. "It wasn't done! I had more tests to run. I don't even know if it's safe to put into your body."

My dad stood up and walked over to me. If I wasn't so worried it would have been funny to see him waddle over to me covered in foam. "Scar," he tried.

"No!" I yelled back "I think that I'm fully entitled to be upset, I just got you back why are you so determined to do stupid things, to kill yourself!"

My dad sat in one of the other chairs. "I looked it over before Pepper put it in, your work was good, and it was ground breaking. I'm proud of you."

"It's not about pride," I said. "I don't know if it was safe for you to shove it into your body, if anything happens because of it, it'll be my fault."

My dad opened his mouth to reply but Jarvis had a different idea.

"Scarlett," he called over the speaker. "Your physical trainer is here"

I just nodded my head. "Ok J, tell him I'm on my way up," I replied. I stood and slowly made my way back up the steps; my hand gripping the railing as I made my way back up.

* * *

I managed to get up the steps and go to the front door.

Clint was leaning against the doorway, his hair messed up and he seemed out of breath. "Sorry," he panted.

"Are you ok?" I asked. Something was wrong and he was messed up.

"Mission," Clint said.

"Ah," I replied. "My dad is in the lab downstairs."

Clint stood up and took a deep breath, I stood on my tiptoes and fixed his hair.

"Ready?" I asked.

Clint nodded and the two of us made our way into the living room where we had had all of the previous meetings.

"So," Clint said as he dragged out the fold away table we ended up keeping at my house. "How's your back?"

I bit my lip and looked at him.

Clint smiled. "I told you so," he teased me.

"Yeah, yeah," I said waving my hand at him. "You told me."

"Well take your shirt off and let me see." Clint said.

I smirked at him and took my shirt off. "Do you say that to all of the other girls?" I asked as I hopped on the table in my sports bra; I turned my back towards him.

"Yes, strange man who has my daughter shirtless, do you say that to all of the other girls?" I heard my dad's voice say.

I felt my face flush. "Dad," I said jumping up and turning to face him. He had managed to clean himself off and was in a new shirt.

"Only to the ones with major back injuries," Clint said. "And I'm not a stranger; I'm your daughter's physical therapist."

I noted the cold tone to his voice that wasn't there before, I raised an eyebrow at him but since my dad didn't say anything in retort I decided to get back on the table.

"Well," Clint said as he felt the many scars that were running along my back. "It looks like they're healing as well as we can expect."

I nodded. "How bad is the scarring going to be?" I asked.

I didn't know that my dad was still there or I wouldn't have brought up the scarring, but it wasn't until Clint answered my question that he made his presence known again.

"Scar," he breathed out and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Dad," I said trying to turn around.

"I didn't know it was that bad," he said and I felt him run his thumb over the ones closer to my shoulder.

I felt embarrassed. _They weren't bad, were they?_

I shifted a little, trying to get him to stop staring.

"Sir," Clint said taking over. "We were trying to finish a session."

My dad removed his hand from my shoulder and walked over to where I could see him. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at his hands and messing with them. I could tell he didn't want to be here. He wanted to be in his lab working with something, it was why his hands were fidgeting.

"Dad," I said softly. "You don't have to stay."

My dad didn't say anything but he did nod and remained where he was.

Clint helped me lie down on my back.

"I'm going to see where your flexibility is at, let me know when it hurts and then I'll push you just a little bit further." He warned me.

"Why?" My dad asked. "If it's going to hurt her."

"Our main goal is to get her back to where she was, she did yoga everyday before the accident so her muscles were used to that and are able to stretch, just going to where she is 'okay' is going to cause further problems down the line," Clint explained.

Well if Clint was ever going to give up being a professional Katniss, a job as a legit physical trainer would be a good back up. Because hell, even I believed he had an idea about what he was talking about. And I know he fooled my father because he shut up and allowed Clint to continue working.

"Thank you," I said softly enough that I knew him and his hawk hearing would hear it.

The rest of our session went without a hitch, mostly it was me just groaning in pain while Clint pushed and pulled at my back.

I managed to glance back over at my dad and he seemed to pale every time Clint seemed to managed to find a specific sore spot.

After we were done Clint helped me off the table, I put my shirt back on while Clint folded up the table and put it away.

"Is there anything else?" my dad asked.

"Nope," Clint said. "Give it a few days, follow the rules," he mock glared pointing his finger at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, oh wise master guru," I teased right back.

I walked Clint to the door and he turned around to face me.

"You might think that everything is okay," he said. "But you have had a stressful couple of days. I see the bags underneath your eyes and you have lost more weight. That serum only works if you are taking care of your body."

I sighed but nodded. "I know, I'm trying to settle back down. Be proud I slept almost the entire day."

Clint nodded. "Figure out a schedule and soon Tweety, for your health." He said before leaving.

* * *

I closed the door and turned around to face my dad.

"So he is your physical trainer," my dad said.

"Yep," I said popping the p as I walked past him and headed to home base.

I thought about everything, especially the warning that Clint had given me. I needed to figure out a new schedule. Try and help my dad and fit everything into the new me, and the new life.

My thoughts were interrupted however when Pepper walked in.

"Permission to enter?" she asked. I turned my head and looked at her. I hadn't spoken to her since I called her mom; I immediately blushed at that memory. _Well this is embarrassing_.

"Granted," I told her as memories flashed through my mind of Peter and I behind our pillow fort making sure anyone who entered had permission. Granted, that included Pepper and Happy taking turns dressing up and pretending to be different people.

"Obadiah's downstairs," she said

"Ok," I sighed knowing that the only reason she was telling me this was because I was needed to be downstairs as well.

* * *

The two of us walked down the hall and headed down the steps.

The two of us entered the living room where Obi was. "I'm going to get your dad," she said and she headed down the steps to the lab.

How she managed the two of us and all of the steps in our house in heels I will never know, but I was impressed as hell.

"Hey kid," Obi said offering me a slice of pizza from the box. "We missed your dad at the board of directors meeting."

"He missed a board of directors meeting?" I asked taking a slice of pizza.

"Yep," he said popping the p. "You know, now that all of your hard work in the arc reactor is finally paying off what do you plan to do?" he asked.

"Well," I said before taking a bite of pizza. "I upgraded and got all of the kinks out of the one in my dad's chest and I think that clean energy is the way to go with this but I'm going to take a break and wait for everything to settle down a little before I worry about taking the next step with the arc reactor."

Obi didn't say anything and my dad walked up the steps moments after.

"How'd it go?" he asked then looked down at the box of pizza that Obi had brought. "It went that bad, huh?"

"Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad," Obi countered.

"Sure it doesn't," I scoffed the same time my dad said "Oh, boy."

"It would have gone better if you were there," Obi defended himself.

"You told me to lay low, that's what I've been doing. I lay low and you take care of it all," Dad started to ramble.

"Hey," Obi said interrupting him. "Come-on; in public. The press. This was a board of directors meeting."

"This was a board of directors meeting?" My dad asked confused, I guess he didn't purposefully miss it.

"The board is claiming you have post traumatic stress. They're filing an injunction," Obi informed us.

"What?" My dad and I cried out at the same time.

"They want to lock you out, and Scarlett can't help until she is eighteen," Obi explained.

"Why, cause the stocks dipped 40 points?" My dad asked. "We knew that was going to happen"

"Fifty-six and a half," Pepper threw out.

"Exactly the number Scarlett predicted," my dad said. "And they didn't give Scarlett an injunction when she shut the company down."

"Because I gave them a deadline," I said. "I went to the board with a plan and a deadline that they couldn't argue with. I didn't announce to the public first in a press conference."

My dad brushed that off and turned back to Obadiah. "It doesn't matter. We own the controlling interest in the company," he said.

"The board has rights, too. They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't what's best for the company," Obi said.

"I'm being responsible! That's a new direction, for me, for the company. I mean, me on the company's behalf, being responsible for the way that-" my dad said annoyed as he stood up.

"Tony, come on," Pepper said coming to my rescue.

"I'll be in the shop," he said as headed back towards the steps.

"Hey, hey! Hey, Tony. Listen," Obi said running over to him. "I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them." He pointed to my dad's chest "Let me have the engineers analyze that. Have Scarlett come back to work on it."

"No," my dad said. "Absolutely not."

"It'll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York," Obi stated.

"I said no, this one stays with me and until Scarlett is eighteen in a year and half I say no for her too," he said.

I looked at him and somehow I knew that Pepper, Obi, and I were sending him the same exact look. Which is the first time that the three of us had ever agreed on anything.

He somehow remained completely oblivious to the open stares reached for another slice of pizza. "This stays with me," he said.

"Tony," Pepper said softly, my dad's head turned to her. "What?" he asked.

I set my half eaten slice of pizza on the table and stood up. "I turn eighteen in two weeks," I said my voice cold and detached. "But close," I walked past all three of them to the front door where I walked out, grateful that I had put shoes on before I headed down to my dad's lab earlier today. I picked up the keys to my baby and slipped into the car and drove.

* * *

It was the first time that I had been behind the wheel since we left. And I slowly felt the feeling of normalcy returning to me. If all it was going to take for me to get some form of stableness was a good long drive I would have done it a long time ago.

I kept driving and I slowly formed a plan of where exactly I was heading.

Thirty minutes later I pulled the car up to the airstrip where our private jet was located. I hopped on the hood of the car and looked up at the stars. I didn't think about anything; I just stared at the stars.

Funny thing about escaping is that time also escapes, whether it was five or fifty minutes I had no idea. All I knew was that I was nobody and nothing was expected of me and I needed it.

I heard a car pull up next to mine, I turned my head and saw Clint and that agent guy step out.

"You managed to stay away for almost an entire week," I said as I sat up and jumped off the hood of my car. "I'm impressed."

"Miss Stark," the agent began.

"I know," I said leaning against the door of the car. "I realize what I did and the seriousness of it, I don't need the lecture."

Clint chuckled. "I told you Coulson," he said. "Scarlett is way easier to deal with."

"Yeah, Coulson," I said with a cheeky smile. "I'm easy."

He gave an uneasy smile and mimicked my position on his own car. "I'm glad that I don't need to explain it to you," he said.

"Listen," I said. "I realize what you guys are doing is important work but I don't think it's for me"

Clint folded his arms and waited for the agent's response.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because I don't like being lied to," I said. I saw Phil open his mouth. "Or compartmentalizing or whatever you guys called it to justify it to yourself. Whatever I am to be a part of I would need all of the details and the information and if I don't agree with it, I won't do it."

Phil closed his mouth and thought about what I had said and processed the information. "You hacked into the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division, Miss Stark. We normally either take care of those that manage to or invite them to join the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

I gave him a half smile. "Tell you what, you can have the nickname that I use for you, and the fact that no one put together the your initials spell a word would worry me more than a seventeen year old who used your computers to find her dad."

Clint laughed and put an arm around me. I smiled and leaned into him a little bit.

"You won't do it again?" Phil asked hesitantly.

"As long as nobody I love gets taken by a terrorist group," I said with the usual Stark smirk.

Phil just nodded. "How about we put you down for a consultant only used for world ending purposes."

I nodded my agreement. "Or if Big Bird here gets lost coming back from Sesame Street."

I actually got a smile from Agent Coulson, which I chalk up to a win, before he turned our conversation to a more sobering topic.

"I wished your father was this easy to deal with," he said.

"I've been wishing that for seventeen years agent," I said. I felt my face and spirits drop. "But what do you need to talk to my dad about?"

"The manner in which he escaped," Phil explained. "I've been trying to get a meeting with him but-"

"I'll take care of it," I said. "Plus with everything he is doing that needs to be made a priority."

"Everything he is doing?" Clint asked.

I bit my lip and looked up between these two men, I trusted Clint but this Phil guy I just met.

"Someone has been dealing underneath the table at Stark Industries," I explained. "Its how they attacked us when we were over there." I started to wring my hands as I fully explained everything from start to finish about everything. "That's what they took him for; they needed him to build the new Jericho missile that he had made. But instead of building the missile he built the metal suit he escaped in," I paused.

Clint moved over to where I was and leaned next to me. Showing that he had my back and I appreciated it.

"After I remembered what happened I realized that they were Stark products and somehow they had gotten it. When I shut down the company the first time I was looking for what was made versus what was sold. And only on paper could I find an inconsistency, which means that someone up high in Stark Industries was the one dealing underneath the table," I explained.

"Which is why he shut down Stark Industries permanently," Phil surmised.

I nod. "He's trying to prevent any future underhanded dealings until we find out who is doing it, unfortunately that doesn't take care of what is currently out there."

"What's his plan for the current ones?" Phil urged.

I bit my lip and Clint reached over and grabbed my hand. "I trust Phil with my life," he said softly. I looked up at Clint and nodded.

"I don't know for sure because he hasn't told me exactly but if I had to guess, I would say he wants to build a new suit," I said. "He wants to go on a suicide mission and destroy the ones out there with it."

There was silence between us as the information settled in.

"The twenty-fourth at seven pm," Phil said standing up and headed over to the driver seat. "Stark Industries."

"I'll put it in the books," I said.

Phil nodded and opened the driver's door.

"Agent," I said running over there. Phil stopped and looked at me. "He's trying," I began. "He feels responsible and he is trying to prove to himself that he can change what happened and save lives."

"Why are you saying this?" Clint asked walking over to where we were.

"Because he is determined and like Clint said, he is stubborn," I said. "I don't think that anything that is said to him will change his mind."

"He has you," Phil said. "Once the realistic terms of what he is trying to do sets in, I'm sure that he will stop."

I gave him a small smile but didn't say anything to contradict him. Clint clapped my shoulder with his arm. "You go on ahead, Phil," Clint said, "I'll catch up later."

Phil gave Clint a look but nodded and turned to me. "Miss Stark," he said.

"Agent," I nodded back.

Phil got into his car and drove off as Clint and I stood on the airstrip.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Clint asked as I turned around and headed over to the hood of my car again.

"Have you ever had something happen to you that's changed you?" I ask him.

Clint looked at me and hopped up beside me. "Where is this coming from Tweety?" he asked.

"I just don't think that I am the same person I was the last time I was on this air strip," I said.

"Maybe not," Clint offered. "But something that big would change anyone, that doesn't say anything about you."

"Do you know that when you showed back up at my house, when I not so subtly informed you that I knew who you were, after Rhodey left, there was a moment where I was positive that you were going to hurt me in some way?" I asked.

"I knew you were scared, but not that scared. Shit Scarlett, I'm sorry," he started to apologize.

"It's not your fault," I cut him off. "Nor was it the point of me telling you that."

"Then what was the point?" he asked.

"I was so scared and I wished that my dad was there," I said. "Because he would have made sure that nothing would have happened to me."

"That's a normal reaction for a child," Clint said.

"But he never has been," I said. "I love my dad don't get me wrong but our relationship has never been normal, I mean, I am constantly defending a man, who in all rights, probably shouldn't be defended."

"That says that the people who you love or consider close will always have you to defend them, no matter what," Clint said. "That isn't a bad thing."

"I do it because I want him to see that he is a good dad, that I love him and I'm willing to defend him because he is worth it to me. So that he won't-" I stop. No, nope, nada, never am I ever going to finish that sentence. That thought that has raged through me since I was five and had my dad's personal assistant show up for family career day. I was going to keep it bottled up in me and never let it go.

"He won't what?" Clint asked softly seeing how I had shut down.

I shook my head; I couldn't open my mouth right now. Something else I will regret will come out of my mouth today.

"Scarlett," he prodded. "You can tell me, I know you need to tell someone; that's why you're out here."

He was right, talking about with him was helping but could I really do this? Could I really talk about my biggest fears in life?

"So he won't leave me," I whisper so softly had he not had super hearing he probably wouldn't have heard.

"He would never leave you," Clint stated. I like the way he stated it, firm and confidant. He didn't know the man but he still knew it; like it was a fact.

But I had facts too, and somehow I always managed to draw up the same conclusion.

"My mom did," I said staring straight ahead, refusing to look at him. "I was a year old and my mom left me, us, on my birthday"

"It's not your fault." he said.

"Isn't it? Think about it Clint, it's not like they had money issues, my father worshiped her. One year after I'm born she up and leaves. That's not a coincidence."

He was quiet, thinking over the words, the facts; trying to come to a different conclusion then I had.

"Deep down," I said destroying the silence that had settled between us. "I think he hates me."

"Why?" Clint asked. "Why would he hate you?"

"Because she left, and that I look like her," I stated. "Everyone says it to me all the time, like its some sort of compliment. _You look like her_ like I would feel grateful that I look like the woman who one day decided she didn't give a damn about me and left without a trace."

"And all of those thoughts and fears have shaped who I am, a seventeen year old who has one friend and has never dated anyone; someone who has spent her entire life trying to show her father that she is like him and not like her. I studied science and graduated early and went without so many normal childhood experiences to show him. And then we left this stupid airstrip and I lost him and I lost myself. And I wasn't even supposed to go," I ranted. I hoped Clint had patience because he opened this seventeen-year-old can of worms and he was going to clean up whatever was left afterwards. "I didn't want to go but he made me and I lost myself, but I thought that if I found him, if I was the one to do it, then maybe the girl I had lost would be found again. That he would finally realize that I've been here this entire time and we could be a family, a real proper family. But now all he wants to do is build this stupid suit and run half-cocked into war zones to take out terrorist groups, because he wants to right the wrong done. But what about the wrong that had been done to me? What about doing something that isn't going to get himself killed?"

Clint was silent after I had finished. I was breathing heavy after the rant, some of the words had shocked me but they were all true. In my mind my father was picking death over me. Walking back into its grasp after I had spent months prying him away from death in the first place.

"Sometimes the bigger tasks seem the easiest," Clint said. "Maybe taking on these terrorists seems easier to him because it wasn't actually him who made the wrong. But with you. Every slight against you had been him one hundred percent of the time. There isn't a bad guy to fight and there isn't an easy fix or solution to the problem he created because he was the one who created it. And it isn't fair to you and it isn't right but going against what is clearly wrong to do something right. That task seems far less daunting than the shades of grey that your relationship with him is."

I finally allowed myself to turn to Clint. The look of loss and desperation was reflected in my eyes I was sure of it. But he didn't look at me like I was a broken toy, he looked at me like that I was someone worth helping, that I was someone who could be saved.

And thinking over what he said, it made sense and I was glad I decided to talk to him because I was way too close to the subject to think objectively like he had just done.

"So what do I do?" I ask. "Because I'm not going to help him with the suits, I already told myself that I wasn't and knowing that he isn't going to stop until either he is done or he is stopped, brings a whole new wave of panic and fears and honestly, Clint, I feel like I'm drowning. I have ever since I woke up in that damn hospital and Creepy Doctor walked in. I don't think I can keep my head above water for much longer."

"Then we save you," Clint said. "We get you safe and whole again."

"What if I'm not put back together the exact way I was before?" I ask.

"So what?" Clint said shrugging. "We weren't meant to stay the same person throughout our lives, we're meant to grow and adapt and change into a new person."

"I've never been good with change," I said as a warning.

"Well luckily I have," he said hopping off of the car. "What do you say we go get some breakfast and then talk about the new you?"

I saw the sun starting to rise and I was shocked that today had just flown past as quickly as it did. But even though I was tired, what Clint was offering was something I desperately needed and wanted.

Help and a guiding hand in how I was supposed to handle this.

I nodded and got in the driver's side of the car. "Anything in particular?" I ask.

"Something with waffles," Clint said as I took off back toward the road.

* * *

**AN: aw Clint always there to help Scarlett!**

**well there you guys go, its official Agent Stark is a no go... at least for now ;)**

**A huge thank you to the reviews!**

**Some notes on those said reviews, **

Random Person (guest): I'm glad that you're intrigued with the story, thanks for the review!

storylover001: wow, thanks I'm glad you find this story so realistic. and I'm glad that you agree with my choice of keeping Scarlett away from SHIELd

MissingInspiration: I'm glad she's not a Mary-Sue in your eyes! Scarlett is going to have a very hard time trying to become her own person

Guest2700: hello! I like the thought! I guess we'll just have to wait and see if it's right ;)

guest: she is definitely going to need a new purpose and if Happy and Clint have their way its getting herself healthy again. Scarlett really justs wants her father to show a little bit of interest in her

ShigureAyameHatoriFanClub: aw, thanks for the review! and I dont know about smoothly... but he's trying, and i think that it's up to scarlett to recgonize that

mun3litKnight: I agree that Scarlett needs a new motivation the question is going to be what it is?

Maddy: aw thank you! and Scarlett has been drinking a lot recently and there may be a reason for that :)

TWD: aw thanks for the review!

JJAndrews: aw thanks i'm glad that im managing to keep the relationship with tony and scarlett realistic

NicoleR85: thanks for the review!

guest: I agree that she needs to get herself healthy again, and as for the emotional healing... we know how well Starks handle that


	9. Chapter 9

**An at the bottom!**

**I don't own Marvel otherwise we would have a Black Widow movie!**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

I dropped Clint off at the hotel he was staying at and I drove home. After talking with him I felt better and decided that I at least owed Pepper an apology for walking out and staying out way too late. If she was even still here, it was edging on three in the morning.

I parked my car and walked inside and smiled softly as I saw Pepper still in the kitchen.

She looked up at me as I threw my keys on the counter.

"Hey sweetie," Pepper said as I took a seat on the counter.

"Hey Pepper," I replied just as softly. I was worried about her reaction, we hadn't been alone together since I called her mom and then I just stormed out. "I'm sorry," I said bluntly.

Pepper walked over to me and gave me a hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for," she said.

"I do," I said returning the hug. "I just walked out and I've been gone all night without calling you."

Pepper just rubbed my back. And I pulled away. "I'm fine," I said. "Granted it took me-," I looked at the clock, "like five hours, but I'm fine now."

"Why don't you come and stay with me for a while?" Pepper asked.

"Really?" I asked. "Pepper you don't have to-"

"Listen," Pepper said. "I know how you get so in your head sometimes, so listen. I love you Scarlett and it's not because I'm on your dad's bankroll. It's because I love you. I think of you as my daughter not my boss's daughter."

"So its ok that I called you mom?" I asked. "Because it just slipped out and I'm really embarrassed about it."

"Don't be," Pepper said. "Now, let's go. It's way past your bed time, missy."

I laughed and ran to my room to grab some clothes and came back into the kitchen.

"Ready," I said.

Pepper nodded and we headed out; I was turning eighteen in two weeks but I was happy that Pepper invited me over for a few days, I was still a kid and even though I was going to be a legal adult I knew that I wasn't ready to be on my own. I didn't want to be on my own.

"So where did you go?" Pepper asked. "Peter is still in New York and I don't think you have any other friends."

"I was with Clint, my physical trainer, he is a really good friend and he helped me." I offered.

"With what?"

"With what I'm going to do. I've spent so many years working on the arc reactor; I already have several college degrees. And now that everything has settled, I needed to know what to do."

"So what's your plan?" Pepper asked as we turned into her parking garage.

"I'm going to move to New York," I said looking out of the window. "Go back to college with Peter, take some history courses, maybe a humanity course or two."

"That sounds like fun," Pepper said.

"Yeah, I want to take a few years for myself and then once I'm twenty one maybe I'll come back and work on the arc reactor some more," I said.

"You would take a few years off?" Pepper said.

"Yeah, I still own all of the copyrights and everything so I don't need to worry about Dad swooping in and taking off with it," I said.

We finally found a spot and Pepper whipped into it.

* * *

We got out and made our way to her apartment.

I walked in and saw the old arc reactor sitting on the counter of her kitchen.

"Why do you have this?" I asked as I picked it up and played with it.

"It's my daughter's first successful arc reactor," Pepper said. "Thought she would maybe want to keep it."

I smiled and nodded as I slipped it into my bag. "I think I have an idea for it."

"Well I know that it's going to be perfect," Pepper said.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us.

"You can take the guest room," Pepper said.

I nodded and took a deep breath before my courage failed and launched myself at Pepper and wrapped my arms around her. "Thank you," I said.

"Anytime sweetie," Pepper said. "Now, I'm going to go to Stark Industries tomorrow, are you coming?"

"No," I shook my head. "I have a physical therapy session, plus I just left Max over there. Could you just put down that Dad has a super important meeting on the twenty fourth at seven?"

Pepper smiled and nodded towards the bed.

I walked to the guest bedroom and collapsed onto the bed.

* * *

Morning came too soon and I made my way over to my house.

Max was upset that I had ditched him so I decided to take him for a walk along the beach line.

Once we had returned he walked over to his bowl of water and collapsed.

"Oh you big baby," I teased him as I sat on the chair at the kitchen island.

Max just barked and laid his head back down.

I picked up my phone and found the number I was looking for, I called and set up a meeting. I had the perfect idea for what I was going to do with the old arc reactor and I needed help from a professional.

I rolled my eyes and swung back and forth while I waited for Clint to show up.

My back had been acting up recently so I mentioned it in passing last night and he arranged another meeting today. Granted, I did exactly what Clint said not to at the very first meeting we had, I felt a little bit better so I acted like I was one hundred percent again.

And I knew that the moment that I said anything about it the first thing out of iBg Bird's mouth was going to be "I told you so".

I heard the door open, and I swirled my chair around.

"Well, let yourself in," I called to Clint.

"Well, it is my house," I heard my dad say as he walked into kitchen.

I paled. I hadn't heard or said anything to him since our little fight. Well, honestly our first fight. I didn't know how to handle this, did I say I was sorry? Do I just ignore it and pretend it didn't happen?

Do I just follow his lead?

"I was expecting someone else," I said.

"Someone else to walk into my house?" my dad asked.

"Yep," I said popping the p.

"Care to share?" my dad asked sitting in the chair next to me.

I raised an eyebrow at him, questioning whom I was having over? Besides Peter I haven't ever invited someone over here. But what the hell, I decided to follow his lead.

"My physical therapist," I said. "I have another appointment today."

My dad nodded, but he didn't say anything else.

Five minutes passed, ten minutes, until I heard a knock on the door.

I hopped off the chair and rushed over to the front door.

"Finally," I said.

I followed him to the door and opened it.

"Is everything ok?" I asked him.

"I could ask you the same question," he said. "What happened last night?"

"I went to Pepper's," I answered him. "This is the first time I have seen him since."

We went through my routine of stretches, we talked about nothing seriously but we kept up the chit chat, I could vaguely hear my dad in the kitchen, doing what I have no idea.

Once we were done and I got a stern lecture from Clint about no more running and I needed to get at least seven hours of sleep a night.

I walked him to the door and he turned around and looked at me.

Clint hummed and nodded his head "I'm serious, Scarlett," he said, all the humor and fun drained from his eyes. "Take it easy, whatever is going on with your dad and your company is dangerous."

"How can I leave it?" I asked. "If something is going on it has to stop."

"And it will, we know your dad is working on it too," Clint said.

"So why cant I?" I asked.

"I'm worried," he admitted. "You've become a friend, I think of you as my little sister and I don't wont you to get caught in the middle of a war."

"A war?" I asked a little panicked, if Clint was right then I had no business being a part of it.

"The terrorist group was a group called The Ten Rings," Clint said. "They don't mess around and they had some of your products."

"And you guys just connected the dots," I surmised.

"Clint," I said. "Promise me if I step back, if I don't stick my nose into something that I clearly can't handle, that it will be handled."

Clint smiled. "I promise," he said.

"Thanks," I replied. "And thanks for handling my dad with dignity, most people can't."

Clint shrugged. "He was putting forth an effort. And you need to see that Scarlett. He was making an effort today."

I didn't say anything but just nodded. "Bye Big Bird."

"Bye Tweety," he responded giving me a quick hug and then leaving.

* * *

I walked back to the living room and saw my father was standing there. I stopped having expected him to be back in the lab by now.

"Dad?" I said. "What are you doing?"

"Good he's gone. I have a new project and I'm going to need your help," my dad said. "I've been working on it and I think after everything maybe it's time to bring you in on it."

I nodded my head and followed him as he headed toward his lab. "What's the secret project?" I ask, squashing my feelings deep inside me.

"I want you to work on the suit that I built to escape," he said as he went to his workbench.

"And do what?" I asked.

"Some good," he finished ominously.

"Dad," I said looking at him. "This isn't some crazy suicide mission is it?" I asked

My dad stopped and looked at me. "Scarlett, what happened over here opened my eyes and it has to stop."

"Which is why you stopped production," I said. "So we can take control and stop the dealing underneath the table."

"Which stopped any future," he said. "But what about what is out there now?"

"Let the authorities take care of it," I protested standing up. "Let someone who is actually trained take care of it."

"I need to clean up the mess," my dad said. "It's my name and my products."

"And your funeral!" I yelled getting angry. "Dad, going against terrorist groups with no training, and by yourself; it's a suicide mission. And I can"t deal with you being dead again. I won't."

He didn't say anything, he just stared at me like he couldn't believe that I was against him doing this; that I wasn't on board for this clearly half-thought-out idea.

All I could think about was the warning that the agent guy handed me, and the words Clint just said; a war. I shook my head, I wasn't okay with this. I just got him back. I wasn't going to help him with this.

I started to walk past him and was headed to the door when I heard him speak.

"I'm finally showing some responsibility and now is the time when you can't deal with it?" he said.

I turned to face him, I was angry and I wanted to hurt him so I chose the words that I knew that would. "Responsible?" I asked "You want to be responsible? Start with looking at how you treated your daughter growing up!"

"I know! And I'm trying to take responsibility for my actions and I missed the biggest step," my dad said. "You."

"Dad," I said taking a step towards him then stopping. "I don't want you to think of me as some problem you have to take care of, I am your daughter, I want you to love me, I want to wake up on my birthday and know that you're going to be here with my favorite breakfast. I want to know that you _remember_ that it's my birthday not have someone remind you."

"I know that," my dad said. "I know. I'm working on that"

I sighed and shook my head.

"Are you going to help or not?" my dad asked.

"You just told me that you wanted to work on us, and I want you to say how you are going to get yourself killed before you achieve this," I said, feeling stupid again.

My dad ran his hair through his very short hair. "I don't know what you want from me!" my dad yelled all of the sudden. I flinched, my dad had never yelled at me, ever. Looks like this week was a whole lot of firsts.

But I was angry, I was hurt and I was still in pain from the physical therapy session. And I wanted him to give a damn.

So once again I threw all of my worries out the window, I didn't give a second thought to how whatever I was going to say or do was going to effect him.

"I want you to want to be my dad more than some stupid revenge idea you have half thought about!" I yelled back "I want to be your number one priority not some stupid suit that is going to get you killed!"

My dad stopped whatever retort he had, his mouth opened and then closed and then repeated. Twice.

But in my mind this wasn't something that needed to be thought about. In my mind this was a clear-cut decision. Of course I might have been a smidge biased.

He still hadn't answered when I decide I didn't have it in me to hear the answer he eventually decided to give. So I walked past him and headed to my room.

* * *

I heard Max's footsteps behind me as I entered the room. Was it me? I wondered. Was I the only one who thought this was stupid? First Peter now my dad, was everyone I knew going to try and become a superhero?

I picked up the glass vase that was sitting on a table and threw it the wall, screaming while I did it.

He was going to get himself killed, I was going to become an orphan again. I was losing another parent. Another parent was choosing to leave me.

And this wasn't about me, I knew that, this was about some stupid form of PTSD that my dad was going through, but I was a teenage girl. Underneath all of the genius and the famous last name, I was still a girl and I just wanted….

I went and grabbed a broom, and started to clean up the mess that I had made. I had finished and laid down on the couch. I needed to start over. Figure out who I was because the girl I had been was in the desert in Afghanistan, she was never coming back and I needed to figure out who was the girl here now.

I pulled myself together and grabbed my computer. My eighteenth birthday was coming up and I think it was time for me to leave. Especially if my dad was serious on this whole suicide mission.

I paced around the room for a while until I just landed on the bed.

I buried my head in my pillow and just sat there, I felt Max hop on the bed and then I felt him sit on my legs. I groaned and he just barked at me.

I heard my phone go off and I reached into my back pocket, trying to get my dog out of the way.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey Red," I heard Peter say.

"Hey spider guy," I said. "What's up?"

"Just checking on you," he said. "Wanted to make sure that you were doing okay."

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed a pillow and laid my head on it.

"So are you?" he asked.

I thought about it for a second, _was I okay_?

The answer was no, I wasn't ok.

"I thought it would be different," I confessed. "I thought that everything would be perfect."

"Red," I heard his voice.

"It was stupid." I said. "I was stupid to think that."

"It wasn't stupid," he tried to comfort me.

"No, it was," I countered, "that naïve girl died over there and as much as I want her back I know better now; it's never going to be what I want."

"And are you ok with that?"

"I'm trying. I'm trying to be my own person and accept everything. I just don't know how long it's going to take."

"Well, _I'm_ proud of you."

"Thanks Peter, so distract me from my woes; how is life as a superhero?"

I could hear Peter chuckle. "I've been a little busy thinking about my sister and wondering how she was doing trying to save the world."

"Well speaking as said sister, I am disappointed in you."

"Red, I can hear it in your voice, what's going on?"

I felt grateful that Peter wanted me to talk about it. While I needed to talk about it I didn't feel like dumping my problems on someone else. So I launched into the whole deal. About how Clint was actually an agent, I broke into S.H.E.I.L.D., named it S.H.E.I.L.D. How I promised that I wasn't going to get involved with anything else dealing with Stark Industries and now my dad was building a suit which he was planning on getting some weird sense of justice by going after them.

Once I had finished, I had felt so much better. All of my problems were out there and I think I had solved a few on my own.

"Red," he began. "Can I be honest with you?"

I took a deep breath, grateful that he was going to speak his mind. I had no idea what to do or how to act so maybe Peter could tell me.

"Yes," I said. "Please."

"You need to get your head out of your ass," he said.

I sucked in a breath, anger rushed through me at that comment but he continued to go on. "Your dad is offering you a chance, it may not be the one that you want but it's a chance. It's everything that you have ever wanted, and because it isn't living up to your fantasy you're turning your nose up at it." He said.

"But what about Clint? He asked me to stop helping him," I asked.

"Who cares about what some guy you met three months ago says," he scoffed "Red, go down stairs and help him!"

Max barked and Peter started laughing. "See, even our sidekick agrees with me," he said.

I chuckled and pet Max to calm him down. "Ok, I'm going to do this," I said

"Red," Peter said. "Be careful."

"I thought you said that I should do this?" I asked confused.

"I did and I stand by that, but I'm also telling you to guard your heart," he warned. "You have a good heart and I would hate for you to lose it."

"Ok, superhero, I'll keep my 'good heart' guarded."

Peter chuckled. "Well maybe you'll get superpowers and then we could be a team," he offered.

"Oh, no," I say. "I'm never getting powers if I can help it. I'll just stick here with my computers."

Peter laughed. "Ok, if you say so."

"I say so," I teased.

I could hear Aunt May calling him to dinner; I smiled at hearing his response. "I've got to go," Peter said.

"I heard," I teased him. "Send Aunt May my love, and Peter?"

"Yeah, Red," he replied.

"Thank you," I said. "I needed this phone call and I even needed this reality check."

"Anytime Red," he promised. "Anytime."

* * *

I changed into a pair of old faded jeans, pulled on an old t shirt and I walked down the steps to my dad's lab.

"Dad?" I called out looking around for him.

His computer screen was running so I walked over there and sat down. I put one leg behind me and propped up my other leg, I ran over the information that was running through the screen and saw that my dad was actually flying his suit.

I picked up one of the spare headsets that was sitting on the table and I was thrown into the conversation that my dad was having with JARVIS.

"Well look who finally decided to make an appearance," I heard my dad's voice. "I thought you didn't want anything to do with this."

"Do you really want to do this now?" I asked. "You're going too high."

"There isn't a too high," my dad countered.

I was running over the information that was going across the screen again. "Yes, it is Dad; your suit is going to ice over."

I could hear the crackle of the ice forming through the headset.

"JARVIS we've got to break the ice!" I could hear my dad's voice.

"Dad?" I said, sitting frozen to the chair. My hands were gripping the edge of the table as I listened to my dad and JARVIS try to break the ice on the suit.

The sounds of my dad struggling were hard, but I kept the headset on, I let out a sigh of relief as I heard my dad start flying again.

"I don't want to hear it," my dad said through the headset. I guessed he was referring to the fact that I had told him so, but I had no intention of saying it.

"Just come back home." I said.

"On it," he said.

I could hear him upstairs as he flew over head. "Kill power," my dad said.

I heard him yell as I saw the ceiling start to fall, I screamed and turned towards the hole that had formed as I saw him land on top of the cars. All of the alarms started to go off and Dum-E started to dose him with the fire extinguisher….. again.

I was breathing heavy and I watched him slowly sit up and start groaning.

I was frozen staring at the mess as my dad groaned and slowly started to stand.

"Scar?" he asked, I turned to him and noticed that he was standing up and almost right in front of me.

I looked from the wreck of the cars and the plaster in the ceilings to my dad. "The cars," I breathed out.

My dad just gave me a smile and patted me on the back. "I'm going to get out of this and change," he said.

I nodded as I turned the chair back towards the computer. I started typing and fixing problems here and there as I heard my dad yell at the robots who were trying to take off the suit.

"So," my dad said as he rolled up next to me. "We need to talk."

I took a deep breath, and looked at him. "Okay," I said.

"I thought you weren't going to help me?" he said. "That I was going to kill myself?"

"You are going to kill yourself," I countered. "You are diving head first into a situation you have no training for, but that's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. "I graduated first in my class," I said.

"Of course you did," my dad scoffed. "I knew that."

"No you didn't," I countered. "Dad, you didn't show up to my high school graduation, and I tried to pass it off because it was only high school. But I was top of my class at MIT, and I did it a year earlier than you. I pushed myself so hard because I wanted to impress you, which is why I said I would give a speech despite being terrified of speaking in front of people. Because I thought you were going to show up. And you didn't."

He didn't say anything but I could see him take a breath.

"And I'm not saying that to be mean or to hurt you, I'm just saying that my entire life I have tried to give you a reason to be a part of it. And now you are offering, just because it's not the one that I want doesn't mean I'm going to throw it away." I finished. "So here I am, helping you build this suit."

Peter was right, this was my chance to do something with my dad. Screw Clint and that agent guy. I was going to do everything that I could to seize it.

My dad leaned back in his chair and studied me, I assumed he was thinking over what I had said.

"Alright," he said standing up from the chair. "We have a slight icing problem that needs to be taken care of."

I smirked and nodded my head. "Of course," I replied as I turned back around to look at the other data from the flight. "How is the arc reactor?" I asked casually although I was insanely curious about it.

My dad smiled and sent me the data form the tests that JARVIS had run since he had put it into his chest. "Everything is fine Scar," he reassured me.

I smiled and the nodded before turning to the computer screen and getting fully immersed into the work. Peter was right; it wasn't perfect, nor was it ideal, but I was actually enjoying myself. This bonding time with my dad was something that I needed. Something we both needed I think. Maybe, just maybe, this is the first step towards something big.

* * *

**AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAy to our dear Captain! **

**In honor I decided to release the chapter today!**

**I hope you guys like this chapter, I wanted to show exactly how she is confused, when fantasy is dashed by reality and what are you ****suppose to do, but in the end Peter came and called her on her shit. Because they are buds and that is how that relationship works**

**some notes and huge Thanks on reviews!**

Guest: Thanks for the review!

: Thanks for the review!

Guest2015: I agree with everything you said! and I think Scarlett is staring to agree with it, especially after her moment with Peter, I wanted this chapter to really show that this is going to take a while for both of them

JJAndrews: I don't Scarlett was expecting to rant, but it was the first time she actually got express her fears, she's always been afraid to or worried because the people she loves are ultimitley are on Tony's payroll

Purple Pizza: Ya, I wanted to make it blend into the movie, and when Tony disappeared he was visiting Rhodey and I think that this project this whole drive of redemption is really moving Tony to the point where he forgets everything else,

storylover001: Aw thanks for the review!

mun3litKnight: I've always had that opinion of Tony, don't get me wrong I love Tony, but the way he grew up doesnt contribute to him being able to be an amazing father and I wanted to explore that concept


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the delay but I'm at a family reunion this weekend and this is the first time I've had the chance to get to the computer**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

There is something about waking up on your birthday. The sun shines a little brighter and the grass seems a little greener. Especially on the big birthdays, and today was one of the big ones; I was finally eighteen.

But more importantly over the past two weeks I had finally found myself again. I knew what I was doing and I wasn't such an emotional roller coaster, I was even painting again. My back only hurt if I did a hard day of yoga and then a physical training session but I was okay with that. Dad and I were closer together than ever before. The suit had been upgraded and we were in the final stages of completing it.

I was up earlier today than I normally would be. I didn't have any plans today; I never did on my birthday just in case…..

We just had the Stark ball thingy that Pepper made me go to every year. Its not always on my birthday but my guess is that Pepper tries to get it as close as possible. My dress was gold this year, and way less revealing than the one I had worn in Vegas. I still wasn't very confident in wearing something that revealing now, and I had a feeling that it will take a while before I became ready for that.

I made my way into the kitchen. "Morning JARVIS," I said as I opened the fridge.

"Good morning Scarlett," JARVIS replied. "And might I offer you a happy birthday."

I smiled and grabbed a carton of milk. "Thanks J," I said.

"Am I to follow the usual rules for today?" he asked. I grabbed a glass and started to pour as I thought about it, normally I made it so JARVIS wouldn't tell my dad it was my birthday. It was up to him to remember. But this year could I break it? Could I let my hate of false happiness win? I thought about the phone conversation Peter and I had, he had basically said that I had to stop living in wants and desires, and go back to how I was getting by before.

"Yeah," I said eventually. "Keep the usual rules," I took my glass of milk and went outside to walk along the beach. Since my last talk with Big Bird I took what he said to heart and found myself again, and I feel great; almost one hundred percent again. Which I was happy about.

New year, new me… maybe. I thought about what I was going to do. The plan was that I was going to join Peter in New York. Go back to college with people my own age. I laughed when I thought about the classes I wanted to take, history and humanities classes, and that none of them were science classes. A Stark not interested in science, I thought to myself. Who would have thought?

* * *

I walked into the living room where Pepper was sitting on the couch going over paperwork for the company.

"Hey Pep," I said as I walked over to her. I sat down and leaned my head on her shoulder. "How are you?"

Pepper shot me a smile as I sat down, I had been spending more and more time over the weeks with Pepper and at her house. I was slowly leaving the house more and more, trying to get used to the idea of being away from home. I think Pepper enjoyed having me there with her. She didn't say she was tired of me yet so I was bouncing back and forth.

"I'm working up the paperwork for a certain eighteen year old," Pepper said nudging me.

"Thanks," I grinned. "And what kind of paperwork?"

For the next hour we went through the paperwork and I signed my name a lot. But once we were done I was officially the new co-CEO of Stark Industries.

* * *

I was smiling as I went down the steps to the lab. My dad was there and we were putting the final touches on the Mark II. Right now we were deciding about what color we should paint the suit.

I sat down in the chair that was next to my dad's computer as I looked over his ideas for the suit.

"No," I said out loud when I realized that he wanted the entire suit a bright gold. "That's not going to happen."

"Why not?" he asked a little hurt.

"Because if you are going to save the day you need to be discrete and a bright gold suit isn't going to do it," I countered.

"That's what I said," JARVIS called out.

I started laughing. "See Dad? Even J thinks it's too much."

My dad just rolled his eyes and we spent the next two hours going over different color options.

I was finally gaining some foothold for subtler colors when my stomach started to growl.

"I'm going to grab some food," I said before glancing at the clock, "and then I should probably start getting ready for tonight."

"What's going on tonight?" my dad asked.

"It's the Stark fundraiser for the firefighters," I said. "We have it every year, are you coming?"

I could see my dad think it over for a while. "Nope," he decided. "I'm going to stay here and paint the suit."

I nodded my head and turned to walk up the steps. "I'll see you later tonight?" I asked.

"Count on it," he said. "Plus with a brand new painted suit."

I rolled my eyes, knowing that I was going to come back home to find a gold suit waiting for me.

* * *

I sat at the bar and picked at the sandwich I had made. This was my first outing since everything had happened and I was worried. How was I going to act? How was I _supposed_ to act? Would I be hounded with questions or would they talk about me behind my back?

"Scarlett?" Jarvis called. "Miss Potts would like me to let you know that she will be here to pick you up in three hours."

"Thanks J," I replied as I picked up my sandwich and took another bite before I headed to my room to get ready.

I jumped into the shower and did my yoga routine as I let my hair dry. I was going to keep it down tonight so I needed it to air dry so it would be easier to curl.

Once my hair was curled and pinned and my makeup done I had about forty five minutes before Pepper showed up.

I slipped on my slip as I made my way over to where my dress was.

It was a straight cut with a gold dress and a gold lace cover that was long sleeved and had a scoop collar on it. I slipped on my gold shoes and walked to the front door where two minutes later Pepper showed up.

"You look beautiful," she said as she saw me. Pepper was in this stunning blue gown and the necklace that I had given her for her birthday.

I blushed and muttered quick thanks as we headed to the Disney concert hall.

"Did your father say anything about showing up?" Pepper asked.

I shook my head. "He said that he had other things to take care of," I answered as Happy pulled the car up to the curb. Happy opened the door and Pepper got out first.

I followed and was shocked when Happy pulled me in for a hug. "Happy birthday," he whispered in my ear before kissing me on my cheek.

I grinned and told him thanks and walked up the carpet to meet with Pepper.

Pepper, once again being the godsend she was, managed to maneuver us around the carpet so no interviews were given but we did pose for several pictures. Once inside I saw Clint and that agent guy standing over to the side.

"I'll be back," I told Pepper as I headed over there.

"You look stunning Tweety," Clint said as I gave him a hug.

"Thanks Big Bird you look pretty dapper yourself," I teased back.

"Ms. Stark," agent guy said.

I nodded as I acknowledge him. "Agent," I said in a mock serious tone.

Clint laughed as he threw an arm around my shoulders. "Happy birthday by the way."

I grinned and looked between the two of them. "Big Bird, not that I'm not happy that you are here to help with my boredom but why are you two here?" I asked.

"Precaution," Agent spoke up. "Just in case something was to happen."

"Are you expecting something to happen?" I asked.

"No," Clint said. "But there is a very good chance that the person responsible for this is here."

I nodded as I looked around; it was crazy of me to think that the person who was behind everything could be here. I could have smiled and shook their hand. I could have thanked them for coming tonight.

"How's your back?" Clint asked me drawing me back from my thoughts. "In those heels?"

I smirked at him. "Ask again in a few hours when the pain medication wears off. Besides these hardly count as heels, they are less than six inches."

Clint snorted. "You remind me of someone," he said.

"Of someone?" I fake gasped. "Is this a good someone Clint Barton?" I asked.

"A very good someone," Clint assured me. "My best friend."

I gave him a small smile. "Thank you," I whispered as I kissed his cheek.

"Come on," Clint said holding his hand out. "Dance with me."

Clint led me out to the dance floor. In my heels I was a respectful height compared to him so it wasn't very awkward. Our dancing consisted of mostly just swaying back and forth, some dips and twirls but that was all Clint's doing.

"This is nice," I said. "I can't remember the last time I danced with someone who wasn't on the board of Stark Industries."

Clint gave me one of his rare smiles. "Well, anything I can do for the birthday girl."

I opened my mouth to say something when my dad stepped in.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" My dad asked Clint.

Clint just shook his head and let go of my hand. "Remember to call me if your back starts to hurt."

I nodded my head and my dad picked up my hand that Clint had dropped.

"I thought you weren't coming," I said as we started to sway.

"That was before everyone thought I wasn't going to come," my dad countered. "that I was locked up with PTSD."

"Ah, anything you can do to keep the media wrong," I commented.

"Right," my dad agreed. "You look beautiful by the way."

I was stunned silent. "Thank you," I managed to stammer out.

My dad just smiled at me as we continued to dance. It was nice just the two of us.

"So what colors did you decide on for the suit?" I asked him.

"Gold and hot-rod red," my dad said smugly. "JARVIS will have it done tonight."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "Of course," I chuckled.

We continued to dance until the song was over.

"Come on," my dad said. "Let's go somewhere and talk."

* * *

I nodded and the two of us walked up to the balcony.

"Listen," my dad began. "I know you don't agree with what I am doing. But I just wanted to say how much I enjoyed working around with you on this."

I smiled and leaned against his arm. "I had fun too," I said. "But I want you to know that the idea of what you're doing is the right thing and I'm proud of you Dad."

My dad smiled and put his arm around me. "We did pretty well,"

"Yeah, we did," I agreed.

I shivered a little against the chill of the air. My dad slipped off his jacket.

"You know," my dad said. "I haven't been the best dad in the world and I'm trying to work on it."

"I know Dad," I said as I pulled the jacket closer to myself. I felt something hard hit the side of me but I ignored it.

"So, kid," my dad said as he faced the street. "I guess what I'm trying to say is happy birthday."

My head snapped towards my dad. "Wha-what?" I stuttered.

My dad rolled his eyes and reached into the jacket that I was wearing and pulled out a small ring box. "I said happy birthday."

I smiled as I opened the ring box; it was a diamond ring, shaped like the mini arc reactor.

"Dad," I said as I slipped the ring onto my right ring finger. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah," my dad said clearing his throat. "Well you're an adult now."

"I love it," I said dragging my gaze from the ring to my father. I gave him a huge hug as I felt tears of happiness rush up to my eyes. "Thank you," I whispered.

I pulled back from the hug and looked over at my dad.

He was smiling and cleared his throat. "So shall I go get us drinks to celebrate Stark Industries gaining another CEO?"

I nodded and handed him his jacket so he could go back downstairs.

"Pink champagne, right?" my dad asked.

"Right," I confirmed as a grin broke out on my face.

I watched my dad go downstairs as I turned to look over the view from the balcony. I stared up at the stars and thanked every God or deity out there for what had just happened to me. I fiddled with my new ring as my mind traveled to what was going to happen now. I had planned on going with Peter in the spring. I wonder what bonding my dad and I might do to that.

I wondered if I was going to wait till I was twenty-one to go back to the company. Or if I was going come back earlier?

I covered my mouth as I started coughing. I finished and looked around for my dad, he should have been back now with our drinks.

Maybe he just got distracted; this was his first public appearance since he shut down the company.

* * *

Five minutes passed.

* * *

Ten minutes.

* * *

After half an hour I started to head back in. I looked around for any sign of my dad, but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Pepper," I called out seeing her stand out. She turned her head towards me. "Have you seen my dad?" I asked.

"I think he went home," Pepper said.

"Oh," was all I could manage as I swallowed down every emotion I was currently feeling trying to keep my face neutral because there were people with camera's around.

"Sweetie?" Pepper began.

I shook my head and waved her off. "It's fine, I'm tired I think I'm just going to head home, too."

Pepper gave me a small smile as I turned and headed out of the concert hall, I stopped right before I exited, there were still cameras and I needed another moment to compose myself. Once I thought I managed to slip my mask of indifference on I headed out and walked the carpet.

Happy was waiting at the end with our car so I made eye contact with him and managed to avoid any reporters that were bombarding me with questions.

Happy opened the door for me and I slid in, he didn't say anything as he drove home.

* * *

He opened the door and I thanked him quietly as I walked away.

"Scar," Happy called out. I turned around and stood there as he walked towards me. He gave me a huge hug and I returned it. He kissed the top of my head. "Happy birthday," he said.

I pulled back and gave him a watery smile as he pulled a bag from the passenger seat of the car.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I protested as he handed me the bag.

Happy just gave me his no nonsense face and I opened it.

There were new sketch pencils and a brand new sketch book.

"Happy," I said breathlessly as I picked up the beautifully bound sketch book. "This is-"

"You deserve it," Happy said waving off anything else I might say. "And I know that you don't hear it as much as you should, but you have grown into a beautiful, strong woman and I'm proud of you."

My eyes started to water. "I needed that," I confessed.

Happy just nodded. "Good night, Scar," he said.

"Good night," I whisper back as I headed back into the house.

I sat the bag on the counter of the kitchen as I headed down towards the lab.

* * *

I was at the top of the stairs when I started to cough again, once I was finished I started to head down the steps. I had picked up my dress as I walked down the steps so my hand wasn't on the railing. Which turns out was an incredibly stupid thing to do. I was about halfway down the steps when my back had a cramp, I dropped the bottom of my dress and I slipped and fell down the steps. I cried out as I tumbled down the steps, my head crashed against the floor, which was covered in glass. I pressed my palm against the floor and cried out as tiny pieces of glass cut my palm.

"Ow," I groaned and I tried to push my way up the floor while avoiding the glass. My back and other various body parts were hurting from being hit against the steps. And my dress and legs were cut from the glass. "JARVIS," I called out, "is my dad here?"

"No Scarlett," Jarvis said. "He is out."

"Great," I groaned. "Can you call him?"

I reached for the edge of the railing and tired to pull myself up, but my legs weren't working again.

"I'm afraid he didn't answer," JARVIS replied.

I let my head fall back against the wall as the tears finally over spilled. "Can, can you call Clint?" I asked.

"Right away," Jarvis answered.

I kept trying to push myself up but my hands kept sliding on the glass.

"Mr. Barton is on his way," JARVIS said. "He said to stay put and keep breathing."

* * *

I felt a rush of relief as I heard that Clint was coming to help me, I couldn't control the tears however and I knew at this time that my makeup was ruined. I couldn't help but wonder how had this night gone from one of the best nights in my life to this.

"Scarlett!" I heard Clint call.

"Down here!" I yelled.

I saw Clint's silhouette from the top of the steps. "Shit," he said as he started running down the steps.

"Be careful," I said soberly. "There is glass on the floor."

Clint rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. "Do you have glass in you anywhere?"

"I think so," I groaned as Clint scooped me up.

"What happened?" he asked as he brought me back up the steps.

"I was walking down the steps and my back cramped up," I confessed. "So I let go of my dress and I slipped on it."

"What about the glass?" Clint asked as he sat me on the counter.

"It was already there," I said, wincing as Clint picked up my palm and started to pick the glass out. "Why does this keep happening?"

"Because you keep acting like you have never been injured," Clint said "You've been healed but sometimes this is going to happen."

I nodded and remained quiet as Clint grabbed a bowl of water and a plate. "Where is your dad?" he asked.

"I don't know," I whispered. "He left the concert hall and I haven't seen him since."

Clint nodded as he wiped the blood away from my palm before moving to the next one.

Once all the glass was removed and the blood cleaned up Clint helped me to my room, he stood outside the door while I changed into a baggy t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. I looked at the mirror and saw my hair that had turned into a rat's nest and that I now had raccoon eyes.

"You can come in Big Bird," I called as I turned on the water in the sink.

I heard Clint hop on the bed and I placed my ring on my ring holder.

"So how much longer are you going to hang around here?" I asked as finished wiping the make-up off of my face and started on my hair.

"Want to get rid of me so soon?" Clint asked "Tweety, I'm hurt."

I rolled my eyes as I finished brushing my hair. "I'm trying to figure out how much time I have left with you. I'm going to miss you."

"I'm here until we figure out what's going on at Stark," Clint said.

"And if you never figure it out?" I asked as I plopped on the bed next to him.

Clint turned his head towards me.

"It's possible, whoever did this planned this thoroughly and the longer this goes without any hint the harder it will be to catch them." I said. "It's the truth."

Clint nodded as he took in this information. "If we never caught him, and that is a big _if_ then yes, I will eventually be reassigned." He confessed.

"Will I ever see you again?" I asked.

"Of course," Clint said. "And with you going to New York I'll see you more often."

I smiled and then curled into the bed, I was tired after the events of the day.

"Good night Big Bird," I mumbled.

"Good night Tweety," Clint replied.

I felt the bed rise up as Clint got off of the bed and the soft click of the door as he shut it.

JARVIS dimmed the lights of my room and I let my eyes close.

I woke up to a note on my side table.

_Tweety, take these pills and make sure you get a good nights sleep tonight. _

_ Happy birthday _

_ Clint_

I smiled as I took the two small pills that Clint had given me. I guess it was a testament that Clint was a part of the tiny family that I had put together, I coughed again as I swallowed the pills.

* * *

I needed to take a shower; just washing my face wasn't enough. I needed to clean all of the blood off of my legs and arms. I ran the water as I stared at myself in the mirror. There was bruising all over my chest from the tumble I took down the steps, I sighed as I took a step into the shower, the cuts on my hands and legs burned as the water hit them. The water finally turned from the pink color to clear as I washed my hair and body. I finally decided to leave the warmth of the shower and dry off with a towel before putting on a robe. My father wasn't in the house still so I got dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a blue slouchy top. I had slipped my ring back on my right finger; I probably wasn't ever going to not wear it. It was the first gift I can remember my dad actually giving me. I will probably never forget last night, both the good and the bad.

I saw that the package that I ordered for the arc reactor had arrived and was sitting on the counter wrapped in paper.

I sighed thinking about the bad, I needed to clean up the mess that was made downstairs. Grabbing a broom and the dustpan I slowly, very slowly, made my way down the steps. I swept up the glass and threw it away. I walked over to the sink that was in my dad's lab, grabbed a rag and got it wet. I needed to clean the blood off of the floor. I was scrubbing when JARVIS alerted me that I had a phone call.

It was Uncle Rhodey.

"Hello?" I answered as I continued scrubbing the last blood spot off the floor.

"Well is that my eighteen year old niece?" he joked on the phone

"It sure is," I teased back as I leaned back on my knees; I wiped my forehead, and stood up. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you could come outside and come with me to enjoy your birthday present," he said.

"Really?" I asked the excitement in my voice.

"Really, really," he said.

"Give me five minutes," I said as I threw the rag in the sink and very slowly made my way back up the steps.

"I'll be here," he promised.

* * *

Once I was ready, Rhodey and I made our way to the air base.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Well we are going to fly a plane," Rhodey said.

I stopped and turned to look at him, a huge grin on my face. "Seriously?!" I squealed.

Rhodey nodded his head and we headed over to a tiny plane, Corey was there and the three of us got into it.

The flight was smooth and I landed it a little hard but it went extremely well. Both Rhodey and Corey were proud and they both promised that we could do it again soon.

Rhodey and I were headed back to the car when he got paged to go to the command room.

Rhodey decided to take me along and the two of us walked into the room.

* * *

"Talk to me," Rhodey said as soon as we entered the room.

"We ran an ID check and cross-referenced with all known databases. We have nothing," one of the men told him.

"Any high altitude surveillance in the region?" Rhodey asked.

"We got an AWAC and a Global Hawk in the area," he replied.

All of that talk went over my head as they went back and forth between Rhodey and a few other men. From what I gathered whatever was in the air was tiny and wasn't from us.

"Let me make a call. Sergeant, clear a hole." Rhodey said as he picked up his phone, he walked over to where I was standing and pulled out his phone.

"Tony," Uncle Rhodey said into the phone,

I couldn't hear what my dad was saying but judging by the roll of Uncle Rhodey's eyes I assumed that he was being an asshole.

"It's Rhodes," he practically yelled into the phone. "I said it's Rhodes!"

He shot an exasperated look at me and I just raised my eyebrow at him.

"What in the hell is that noise?" he asked.

"Yeah, well, I need your help right now," he stated.

I was growing tired of hearing this one sided conversation so I turned to face the screen. No one was paying much attention to me so I snuck a little closer to the screen to see what was going on.

"No, Scarlett is here with me," Rhodey said. "Do you want to try again?"

I turned around to face Rhodey once I heard my name being dragged into the conversation. Rhodey ignored my look and just continued to talk to my dad.

"You sure you don't have any tech in that area I should know about?" Rhodey asked.

"Bogey spotted! Whiplash, come in hot," One of the officers in the room called, I turned my head to the screen and I felt my stomach drop. Because the bogey that they were so worried about was actually my dad in his suit.

"Oh my God," I whispered at the same time Rhodey announced to my dad that they were going to blow it to kingdom come.

Rhodey walked up to where I was standing to watch the screen, I gripped his arm and he looked down at me. "Uncle Rhodey," I said in a hushed tone. "It's him."

"What do you mean it's him?" Rhodey asked. I still hadn't taken my hand off of his wrist.

"It's him," I said urgently again. "Rhodey, it's him."

"He said he didn't have any tech in the area," Rhodey said trying to calm me down.

"It's not tech," I said again, watching the screen as drama between my father and the pilots unfold. "It's _him_."

"I don't understand," Rhodey said again.

I didn't know how else to explain it, it was my dad in that suit and he was being shot at; somebody needed to stop it.

Our phones started to ring at the same time and I looked at my ID to see Clint's name flashing at me. I sighed as I pressed the green phone button on my phone; this wasn't going to be a pleasant call.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly.

"What is going on?" Clint asked. I could hear in his tone that this wasn't my physical therapist Clint; this was Hawkeye, a SHIELD special agent.

"It's my dad," I responded as I made my way towards the back of the room. I shot a glance towards Rhodey who seemed to be having an intense conversation and judging by the vein that was throbbing in his temple, it was probably a conversation with my dad. "I'm with Rhodey right now but Clint, it's my dad in his suit."

"Fuck," Clint swore as he understood what was going on. "Do you know what he was doing?"

"No," I said as I started to panic slightly. "Clint, are they going to shoot him down?"

"No, no," Clint said "Tweety Bird, listen to me, we are taking care of it. Rhodey is on it and so is SHIELD. Your father is going to be fine."

I found myself nodding along to Clint's words, despite the fact that he couldn't see me. "Ok," I said. "He is going to be fine."

"Major, we don't even know what we're shooting at. Call off the Raptors," Rhodey said as he went back up to the officers. I turned to face the screen again.

"They called off the planes," I said a little breathlessly. "Clint, he is ok."

I heard Clint sigh as I relayed the information. "Ok, I'm going to handle the stuff on my side, but Coulson is going to want to move the meeting forward."

"Ok," I said breathlessly as I stepped out of the room, I needed air. All of the stress of that situation was getting me. "I, I can do that," I stuttered.

"Tweety?" Clint called. "You sound a little weird."

"I think I'm going to be sick," I admitted to him.

"Ok, um, can you find a trashcan?" Clint directed me through the phone.

I looked around but the spinning wasn't helping me.

"Scar?" I heard Rhode's voice call me, I turned around to face him but I guess that was one spin to many, because I soon found myself throwing up. I was bent over and grateful that I had pulled my hair up earlier.

"Woo," Rhodey said as he ran over to me, he took my phone away from me and started to rub circles on my back. "Are you ok?"

I felt myself nod my head as I slowly stood up; I wiped my mouth and looked him in the eye. "Yeah," I answered. "I just, the stress," I tried to explain. "My dad."

Rhodey just nodded his head in understanding. He took my arm and gently led me to a small kitchen-looking room. He set me in a chair and grabbed a bottle of water. I took it and sipped slowly, I noticed Rhodey staring at me and I returned the glance.

"So that's what your dad's been working on?" he asked.

"Yeah," I admitted with a small sigh as I took another sip. "Since he's gotten back."

Rhodey nodded and silence passed as I finished the bottle of water.

Once I had finished he helped me up and we went back to his car.

* * *

"Are you going to come check out the suit?" I asked as he finally pulled into our ridiculously long driveway.

Rhodey paused for a second and looked at the house and then he looked back at me. "No, its better if I don't."

I nodded my head and opened the door. "Hey Uncle Rhodey," I said. "Thank you for today, I loved it."

Rhodey smiled and nodded his head. "Anytime," he promised.

With another smile I stepped out of the car and headed inside the house. I was going to give dad a huge lecture once I was inside.

* * *

**AN: poor Scarlett, another birthday with a sad ending, however there was a positive note!**

**A little short on the reviews for last chapter :/ but a HUGE thank you to the four people who reviewed last chapter.**

Guest: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it!

: aw I'm glad you liked Tony, I keep trying to keep him believable

Purple Pizza: Right?! When I was writing it, I kept wanting to skip ahead and get to the team work together but I felt like it needed to be explored and developed before we got to the fun stuff

JJAndrews: Wow, that was oneof the highest compliments that I could have had, Thanks for the review!


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: well here you go! a few days late but i have a feeling that this chapter will make it up for it!**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

I walked into the living room and headed down stairs to the lab.

"What the hell?" I yelled as I saw my dad.

"This isn't the worst thing you've seen me do," my dad commented as the robots started to take the suit off of him.

"I'm not talking about that," I said as I waved that away. "I'm talking about the dumbass move you did by flying into enemy territory!"

"How do you know about that?" my dad asked.

"Because Rhodey took me to the base so I could fly a plane today and I was dragged into mission control so I could watch my dad being shot at by fighter planes," I continued to yell.

By that time he had managed to get out of the suit and headed towards me.

"I didn't realize that you would be there," he confessed before he gave me a quick hug. I returned the hug and buried my head into his shoulder.

"You didn't even tell me you were leaving," I said. "Something could have happened to you and I would have never known; you would have just disappeared again."

My dad tightened his grip on me.

I took a step back; I didn't want to hear what he was going to say to justify this.

I heard Pepper's heels against the tile and as I turned my head towards her

I noticed the package was still sitting on my dad's desk and it was still wrapped, I ignored the feeling of hurt that rushed through me.

* * *

"Hey," my dad acknowledged her. "You mind if I send you on an errand? I need you to go to my office. You're going to hack into the mainframe and you're going to retrieve all the recent shipping manifests. This is a lock chip,_" _My dad handed her a USB drive "This'll get you in. It's probably under Executive Files. If not, they put it on a ghost drive, in which case you need to look for the lowest numeric heading."

I stared in shock as I watched my dad order Pepper like that, when had she become a part of this anyway?

"Dad," I said softly as I watched the interaction. "This is dangerous, we shouldn't send Pepper."

Both Pepper and my father ignored me as they continued their conversation.

"And what do you plan to do with the information if I bring this back?" Pepper asked.

"Same drill," my dad said as he walked over to the table. "They've been dealing under the table, and I'm going to stop them. I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them."

"Wait," I called out. "You know who has been dealing under the table?"

"Tony, you know that I would help you with anything, but I cannot help you if you're going to start all of this again," Pepper said as she ignored me too.

"There is nothing except this. There's no art opening. There is no benefit. There is nothing to sign. There is the next mission and nothing else," My dad said.

I felt my heart break and I could hear the choked sob that escaped my throat before I threw my hand over my mouth. _There is nothing else._ That sentence rang through me like a train.

Pepper sent a look at me. "Well then I quit," she said before walking over to where I was standing.

"You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. And now that I'm trying to protect the people that I put in harm's way, you're going to walk out?" My dad asked as he turned to look at Pepper and me.

"You're going to kill yourself, Tony. I'm not going to be a part of it, I'm not going to help take another parent away from Scarlett," she snapped.

"I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason. I'm not crazy, Pepper. I just finally know what I have to do... And I know in my heart that it's right." My dad said.

Pepper sighed as she squeezed me tighter and then took a step back. "This isn't the only thing you have to live for," she scolded him. "You need to realize that." She picked up the USB and walked out of the lab.

* * *

"Am I not good enough?" I asked as I looked up at my dad.

"What?" My dad asked.

"How come the thing you have to live for is revenge? Why can't it just be to have a better relationship with me?" I asked.

"Scar," my dad took a step towards me.

"No," I said taking a step back. "I have done everything in order for you to pay attention to me. I graduated early at the top of my class with a science degree. And I don't even like science!"

My dad didn't say anything as I continued to rant.

"And I hacked into government databases in order to get you back and I found you, not Rhodey or, or your stupid suits, me; I did it!" I yelled. "And I had to watch and listen to people shooting at you because you feel like this is you're better calling!"

I was breathing hard and I could feel myself start to hyperventilate again.

It's been rough day for me and my poor lungs.

I shook my head and started to head up the steps.

"Scar," my dad yelled as I continued to walk up the steps. "Scarlett."

I could feel the tears well up as I walked into my room.

"Come on Max," I said as I pulled out a bag and started to pack, I was done; this environment wasn't healthy. I needed to get out and focus on me and my recovery.

"Ah!" I cried out as I threw my pillow at the wall.

_This wasn't fair, _I thought to myself and plopped on my bed and put my head in my hands. _How come I'm not good enough_?

I picked up my phone and called Clint.

"Yello," Clint said as he picked up.

"Hey Big Bird," I said quietly. "What are you doing?"

"Chilling with Elmo," he said "What's wrong?"

"My dad and I got into a fight," I admitted. "And I was packing my bags and I just wanted to talk to someone."

"Wait, packing?" Clint asked, I could hear him getting up and walking out of somewhere. "Tweety bird, tell me what happened."

I sniffed. "Apparently he figured out who is dealing underneath the table and he is going to take care of it, because the only thing that matters is and I quote 'the mission, there is nothing else'."

"Shit," Clint swore.

"So I yelled and I think it's time for me to go," I summarized. "And I know you're my babysitter so I didn't want you to freak out when I wasn't here anymore."

"I'm not your babysitter," Clint said "Scarlett, I'm your friend."

"You're more than that Big Bird and you know it," I teased him.

I heard voices coming from the other room.

"Hey I'm going to go," I said. "I think my dad has someone over."

"Hey Tweety bird, I'll be over tomorrow. Don't make any big decisions tonight," he said.

"Really?" I asked with a smile. "Thanks, Big Bird."

We hung up and I walked over to the door. "Come on, Max," I called out and we headed to the living room.

_Who the hell was my dad talking to? _I thought to myself as I stepped into the living room.

* * *

Obi was there and he was talking to my dad. No scratch that, he was taking the arc reactor out of my dad's chest.

"Dad," I breathed out as Max started to growl.

"There she is," Obi said as he placed the reactor in a case. "The mastermind behind this," he took a step towards me. I slid my glance towards my dad who was stuck on the couch, he wasn't moving or speaking.

"What?" I asked as I glanced between the two of them. Max growled again before launching himself at Obi.

I ran over to Dad as I looked over at him. I couldn't understand what was wrong with him, why wasn't he moving? I heard Max whine and a loud _thump. _I turned around and saw Obi standing right behind me. I scrambled to the side. He reached his hand out and grabbed my ankle; I tripped and fell to the ground. He started pulling me to him. "Get off!" I yelled as I kicked out. I felt contact as he released my ankle with a cry. I rushed up and ran to the steps that led to the lab, we had an extra arc reactor in there plus the suit was there. I felt his arms around my waist. "No!" I yelled as he picked me up. I started kicking my arms and legs out. Obi threw me into the air and I felt myself land on the glass coffee table, it shattered and I fell on my back as the glass showered around me. I groaned as tears prickled my eyes. Obi walked over to me and leaned over. I shot my hands out to stop him but he just swatted them away. He reached out and gripped my hair and dragged me up by my hair, he grinned at me before slamming my head into the ground. I heard some weird noise escape my throat and as black spots danced in front of me, my hands started to find anything to fight back with. He dragged my head up and slammed it back into the ground.

* * *

And then darkness.

* * *

My head was throbbing as I woke up. I lifted my head up, my hair fell in my eyes and I went to go brush the hair out of my eyes but my hands were tied to a chair. I looked and saw another rope tied around my middle, and each leg was tied to a leg. "What the hell?" I asked as I tested the bonds.

"Oh Scar," Obi said as he stepped into my view. "This is not how I planned for this to happen."

"Obi?" I asked as I tugged again. I could feel the skin on my wrists being rubbed raw with every tug.

"You spent years on this little reactor," he continued as he finished walking up to me and squatted down to eye level, "and you've created something so powerful it outshines everything that both your grandfather and father have ever done."

"What's going on!" I cried out as I tugged and tugged on the ropes.

"Shh," he said as he stroked my hair. "Scar, what is going on is that you're going to build me more arc reactors and I'm going to sell them." I could feel tears well up in my eyes.

"It's you," I breathed out. "You're the one selling under the table."

Obi just looked at me and gave me a pained smile. "Scar," he reprimanded me "Are you going to build me an arc reactor?

My mind was racing, trying to understand what was going on. Obi had been the one dealing underneath the table, but he had been working with my grandfather, my dad… "My dad?" I asked.

Obi just sighed. "By now he's probably dead."

I felt my entire body sag in my bonds. "No," I said shaking my head as I pulled harder on the bonds, I could feel the skin on my wrists break.

"Scarlett!" Obi snapped. "Build me an arc reactor."

His reaction startled me and I took a deep breath before answering. "No," I stated, shocking myself from how sure I sounded "I won't."

Obi gave me an exasperated sigh before walking over and clipped something to one side of the chair and the proceeded to do the same thing to the other side. I looked over each side of the chair trying to figure out what was going on.

"I remember when you were little," Obi began. "Your parents were so happy, your father wasn't building weapons anymore and I couldn't have that so on your first birthday I approached your mom and offered her 5 million dollars to take you and run."

I could feel my heart stop as tears trailed down my face. This was it, this was why I didn't have a mom, because of Obi, because of his desire to sell to terrorists.

"Of course she said no," Obi continued as he fiddled with the machine that was attached to the cables. "So I doubled the offer," Obi finished. "And well, you know the rest." He finished messing with the machine, walked over to me, and crouched down to face me.

He cupped my face. "Of course she left you, but look how well that turned out for me?" He practically cooed at me. He took a rag and stuffed it into my mouth "You will end up making me my arc reactor," he tied another rag around my head "You Starks just need extremes to see my way," Obi stood up and walked back to the machine. "Last chance, Scar," I looked between Obi and the machine. My dad was probably dead and Pepper wasn't due back at the house 'til at least tomorrow. I was going to be with Obi all night. My head was throbbing and I just wanted to be done, I was tired and I just wanted somebody to come rescue me and save the day. But I couldn't just give him the arc reactor design. I worked so hard on this so I could help people I couldn't let him have it to kill them instead. I took a deep breath and shook my head no.

Obi sighed once more as he flicked the switch. Pain coursed through me as I screamed through the gag. He was electrocuting me; that was what the cables were for. Minutes seemed to pass as I thrashed and throbbed before he turned it off. I was heaving as I tried to catch my breath through the gag. My wrists were fully bleeding now as I leaned over the bonds that held me upright.

"Again?" Obi asked, he pretended to wait for my answer.

I didn't answer as I tried to brace myself for the pain that was about to happen.

Turns out that all my preparing was for nothing because the pain was almost unbearable. I had, had shrapnel in my back and experienced having to learn how to walk again but nothing could prepare me for this.

I was sobbing as I kicked my arms and legs. My throat was raw and I was getting really dizzy from the blood loss.

Obi turned it off again, the only sound in the sector was my panting as I sobbed.

"I have to say I'm impressed," Obi commented. "I always thought growing up you were more on the pushover side."

I didn't even have the energy to speak I just let my body sag as I listened to the words Obi was saying. It was true, I was never a kid who stuck up for myself, I just let people say what they wanted about me. I wasn't the hero, I wasn't the good guy.

I was the damsel in distress and I needed someone to rescue me.

"Nothing?" Obi said. "You don't have anything to say?"

I wheezed and then froze, there was a sound, which meant that there was someone there. I felt a surge of energy rush through me. I started screaming and making as much noise as I could in order to draw the attention of whoever it was that was in here. Obi walked over to me briskly and slapped me. "Quiet," he hissed. That was all I needed to convince me that this person wasn't on his side, which meant that they could rescue me. So I continued to make noise. Obi slapped me again; I felt the skin on my face split as blood joined the sweat and tears that was already there.

My body felt numb which was better than the pain, but I was getting dizzier and exhaustion was ever creeping upon me. I really just wanted to take a nap, but I kept fighting. Obi growled at me and pulled out a knife.

My eyes widened as my breathing became shallower. _What was he going to do to me?_ I fell silent as my thoughts ran rampant. I was breathing harder and faster as Obi started to smirk once more. I could feel myself on the brink of a panic attack and Obi knew it.

He moved the knife closer to my face. "Scarlett," Obi sang.

I started shaking my head back and forth; I couldn't make Obi out now as I blinked out tears. But it didn't matter because Obi just gave me another grin before spinning the knife in his hand and driving it into my thigh. I let out a guttural scream through the gag and sagged as Obi stood up. He patted my head and then left me alone. I managed to let out a sob and then I welcomed the darkness that had been pushing down on me.

* * *

"Scarlett?" I heard a voice call out. "Oh shit."

* * *

I could feel hands on me as I struggled to wake up.

* * *

"Tweety bird, you've got to wake up," the voice said again.

* * *

I felt the gag being removed and I breathed deeply, greedily.

* * *

"Open your eyes for me," the voice encouraged.

* * *

I tried twice before I managed to open my eyes. Clint was kneeling in front of me; my face was cupped in his hands as he was talking to me. I took a breath and licked my lips. "Obi," I whispered out. "It's Obi."

"Shh," Clint said as he quickly untied me. "We know."

I nodded my head. "He wanted to arc reactor design," I continued to inform him.

"Did he get it?" Clint asked as he started to wrap my wrists

I shook my head. "No," I said. "I wouldn't do it."

Clint looked at me and smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

I managed a small smile before he yanked the knife out of my thigh. "Motherfucker!" I yelled as Clint made quick work out of tying the wound with another bandage.

"Here," Clint said offering me a wipe.

I shot him a grateful look as I wiped my face off.

"Ready?" he asked me as I finished up.

"My dad," I asked looking at Clint. "Is he okay?" I held my breath as I waited for Clint's answer.

"Rhodes got to him in time," Clint said with a smile as he pulled me up.

"He's okay?" I asked needing the confirmation.

"He's here," Clint said.

I smiled and gave him a tight hug around the middle; I accidentally put weight on my bad leg. I gave a yelp and went to stumble and Clint picked me up bridal style. "Come on," he said. "Let's get you out of here."

Clint carried me outside. "Pepper!" I croaked out as I saw her standing outside.

Pepper turned around and saw us. "Scarlett!" she cried out as she headed towards us. Clint set me down and I fell into Pepper's arms. She wrapped her arms around me as I buried my face into her shirt. Her familiar scent drifted over me.

"Yes," Pepper said. "She's here."

I looked up at her and noticed the Bluetooth piece in her ear. "Is that my dad?" I asked her. Pepper nodded and I took the headset out of her ear and put it in mine.

"Dad?" I asked breathlessly

"Scar?" I heard him reply, relief in his tone.

"You're ok!" I exclaimed as I leaned against Pepper.

"Well, I'm being chased by a crazy man in a huge suit," my dad commented.

I sniffed and my mind started racing. "Have you fixed the icing problem?" I asked trying to help.

"Scar you are brilliant," my dad replied.

* * *

My dad went silent as I started to think of anything that could help my dad. I turned to Clint who was standing there, guarding Pepper and me.

"Is there anyone in the building?" I asked him.

Clint put his hand to his ear. "Coulson, is everyone clear?"

"What's going on?" Pepper asked.

"I'm thinking of a way to help," I replied.

"They're clear," Clint told me.

I nodded as I turned towards the building; the original arc reactor staring back at me. The cause for all of this trouble, well that's not true. I guess this is all my fault if I'm being honest with myself. But I can't be so for now this is what is the cause of our problems. So this is going to be the way we get out.

"What are you thinking?" Clint asked me as i limped towards it.

"Pepper," I called out. "You need to get clear of the building."

Pepper nodded and took off running.

"I can blow the reactor," I said turning to face Clint. "And if we do it with Obadiah on the roof, then it will overload the suit."

Clint nodded as he thought over my plan. "Tell your dad to get to the roof and then tell me how to do it," he ordered me.

I found myself shaking my head. "There isn't enough time to explain it to you," I said. "I have to go in."

"Scar," Clint said. "It's dangerous."

"You think I don't know!" I snapped. "You think that I want to do this!"

Clint was silent so I turned to talking to my dad. "Dad, can you get Obadiah to the roof of the arc reactor building?" I asked.

"Shouldn't be too hard," my dad said. "Just wait until I'm clear to blow it up."

I gave him a fake laugh. "Always," I promised.

I turned back to Clint and took a deep breath. "When it overloads, it's going to blow up and then out so we are going to have enough time to get out."

Clint nodded. "Are you sure about this Tweety bird?" He asked.

I shook my head no. "Not even a little bit," I told him truthfully.

Clint took my hand and squeezed it before scooping me back up bridal style.

* * *

"Is this how you always feel?" I asked him. "When you're saving the day?"

Clint looked down at me. "Like what?" he asked as he stepped into the building.

"Like you're going to throw up?" I admitted.

Clint laughed as he headed up the short steps to the arc reactor. "You're going to be fine," Clint promised me. I nodded and leaned against the panel as Clint set me down.

I heard a loud _thump_ and my head shot up. My dad and Obadiah were on the roof fighting. My first thought was that Obadiah's suit was giant compared to my dad's and my second thought was that I was going to throw up as Obi threw my dad across the roof.

I guess Clint could tell what I was thinking or it could be because my face drained of color, but Clint cupped my face with his hands and tore my gaze away from the roof to him.

"Scar," Clint said. "We need to help your dad."

I found myself nodding with him as I turned back to the control panel. I started to throw all of the relay switches up so the arc reactor would overload. Just as I had finished I heard a crash. I glanced up at the sound and saw Clint throw himself over me so I wouldn't be cut by the glass that was falling from the ceiling. "I'm ready!" I yelled into the headset. "Dad, get off of the roof!"

Clint stood and helped me straighten up. My head was tilted up as I stared at the fight that was happening. I inched my hand towards the button so I would be ready to press it when my dad was ready.

But my dad fell through a hole where the glass was. I yelled out as he just managed to grab the beam of the ceiling.

"Press the button!" my dad yelled.

I shook my head. "Not until you're clear!" I yelled back.

My dad grunted "Clara Scarlett Stark!" he yelled. "Press the button!"

"I'm not going to kill you!" I yelled back as I took my hand off of the table. I wouldn't, I couldn't press that button. I couldn't be the reason my father died.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Clint said.

I whipped around to face him. "What?" I managed to get out before Clint pressed the button. "No!" I screamed as Clint scooped me up and took off running.

I kept crying no over and over again as I tried to escape his arms, I kept beating against his body. But Clint ignored me and continued to run. I finally gave up and let myself cry as I clung to him. I closed my eyes and pressed my face against the cool leather of his jacket. He did it, he actually pressed the button. My dad was really dead this time, he wasn't coming back. No tricks or surprises, just dead. I wished for the darkness to take me back. To help me escape the cold reality that was washing over me. But nothing was helping me. I felt the rush of heat from the blast hit us but Clint kept running.

We finally got to where Pepper was. I pushed against Clint and he set me down again. "Mom," I sobbed as I collapsed in Pepper's open arms.

"Shh sweetie," she said as she rubbed my back. "I'm right here."

"Scarlett," Clint said.

"Stop," I said as I threw the Bluetooth piece at him. "How could you?"

Clint sighed as the little black piece of plastic bounced off of his chest. "I had too," he said. I could hear the earnest tone, he was pleading for me to understand.

I sniffed before turning back into Pepper. I didn't have anymore tears to cry, between what had happened with Obi, to all of the drama with my dad. I was exhausted, my leg hurt and my wrists were starting to burn. I was tired and done. I couldn't feel any emotion anymore. I felt empty and hollow. "I'm tired Pepper," I whimpered.

"I know, sweetie," Pepper said as she ran her head through my hair. "I know."

Pepper rested her chin on my head. Clint and Pepper must have had one of those cool adult conversations where they don't say anything because the next thing I knew Clint had scooped me back up and we had started walking again.

I was too tired to fight him so I just laid my head against him.

"Go to sleep, Tweety," he said softly. I glanced up at him; his expression had softened with sadness and concern both equally expressed. I nodded and closed my eyes. This time the darkness welcomed me with open arms.

* * *

**AN: aw, poor kid just can't seem to catch a break, well this story is almost done and I just wanted to let you know that I am planning on continuing the story through the rest of the marvel movies!**

** A huge thank you to the reviews left next chapter! I only need 10 more until 100! thats crazy to think about and I just feel so happy that you guys have enjoyed the story so much. **

**So I've decided that if we reach 100 review before I post the next chapter then I'll release the title of the next story and a sneak peak! also has Ant-man? I LOVED it and this was the one that I was really worried about, I won't say anything else in case you haven't seen it, but the end credit scene... Broke my heart, drop a review/ Pm if you want more of my thoughts on it!**

storylover001: Thank you! and yes I will continue this story, there is a lot more Scarlett and Tony to come!

Guest newbie: thanks! and welcome the story! I am planning on a lot more tony/Scarlett moments there will be plenty of them in the next story so dont worry!

Guest2700: I can promise that there is a scene like that coming up in the next story so be on the look out for that and, thanks for the compliment!

Guest: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter, I hope this one will be just as good. as for Jarvis, oh he will totally tattle on Scarlett just as he will tattle on Tony as the stories go on, he really is a part of there tiny family and wants what is best for both of them

mun3litKnight: i can neither confirm nor deny that something bad is going to happen =) but i'm glad that I can keep you on your toes

S.A. Lovelace: thanks! Pacing is something that i continue to struggle with as i write these stories so to here that i manage to keep it steady makes me really happy! and I'm glad that you love this story!

JJAndrews: Thanks for the review!


	12. I Am Iron Man

**Guys we are getting close to the end!**

**I don't own Marvel, only Scarlett and her storyline**

**Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The first thing that I remember was hearing voices, several of them, both male and female. I couldn't make out what was being talked about but the sound was enough to lull me out of sleep.

I opened my eyes and saw Pepper, Peter, and Clint standing at the edge of my bed. They sounded like they were telling Peter what had happened with Obadiah. I wasn't ready to reassure everyone that I was going to be okay, so I just remained quiet and watched.

"Why don't you guys go check on Tony?" Clint said. "He should be waking up soon."

Pepper and Peter nodded and the two of them left.

Clint turned to face me. "Hey Tweety bird," he said as he dragged a chair next to the right of me.

I managed to give him a small smile as he handed me a small ice chip. I was relieved as the melted water started to slide down my throat. "How did you know?" I asked him, my voice was slightly scratchy.

"Your heart rate changed," Clint said as he pointed to the giant machine I was hooked to. "It was subtle but enough of a difference for me to notice."

"That's 'cause you have super-bird hearing Big Bird," I teased him. I started to push myself up when I heard someone walk in.

"Easy there," Creepy Doctor said as he walked in. "You've been through a lot,"

I nodded. "And yet I feel perfectly fine, my back doesn't even hurt."

Clint laughed. "We might have helped with that," Clint said. "You had a lot of injuries."

I nodded. "So, Doctor Creepy," I said looking at him. "Am I good to go?"

Creepy Doctor gave me a dirty glare. "Yes Miss Stark," he said as he sounded agitated. "You're good to go."

I started to pull the tabs and cords that were attached to me so I could be free. "Here," Clint said as he started to help me escape the tangle of cords. I was finally free and I sprung from the hospital bed. "There you go," Clint told me as he handed me a pile of clothes and a small bag. "You're going to need these."

I smiled and took them from his arms and headed to the bathroom. I looked at myself and was shocked at what I saw. My hair was a mess, it was sticking up everywhere and it was oily. I looked through the bag and found a hairbrush and some ponytail rings. I sighed, there was no way my hair could be tamed without a deep condition. So I used the faucet to wet down my hair and pull it into a tight bun. I stripped off the hospital gown and slipped on the underwear and bra Clint had picked for me. I put on two layers of deodorant, because that was how much I needed it, which led me to wonder just how long I had been asleep. I washed my face and slipped on the jeans and dark purple t-shirt on. I zipped up the black jacket and padded out of the bathroom barefoot.

Clint was still there and so was Agent. "Miss Stark," Agent said.

"What's going on?" I asked as I looked between the two of them.

"Scar," Clint said as he took a deep breath. "We need to know what happened, everything that happened."

I opened my mouth and then closed it again. I learned things that I never wanted to know about myself, about my past. And I didn't think that I could talk about it.

"Barton and I will be the only ones to know," Agent said. "It won't be recorded or written down. This is off the record. But we need to know."

I nodded, knowing that was I helping but I had the feeling that he wasn't going to let me go without it. "I want to talk to my dad first."

Agent nodded. "I'll get the car," he said as he left the room, leaving Clint and I alone.

* * *

There was two seconds of silence before Clint crushed me against him in a hug. I returned it and pressed my forehead against his shoulder. "You saved me," I mumbled against him. "thanks"

"I should've been there in the first place," Clint said. "He should have never taken you."

I could hear the guilt and pain in his voice so I pulled back and took a step, and then punched him in his shoulder.

"Ow," Clint said as he clutched his shoulder.

"Don't be stupid," I said. "You saved me and saved the day, don't ruin it."

Clint nodded and we headed into the room my dad was in. "so I guess we're good?" he asked as we headed down the hall "I was afraid that you would be mad at me"

I paused for a second before turning to him "you were a hero" I said with a small half smile.

* * *

"Dad," I said as I saw him, my dad looked up and I could see the relief on his face. I walked over to him and gave him a huge hug. "I'm sorry," I sobbed. "About everything, everything I said, or… or did. I'm sorry."

"Shh," my dad soothed me as he rubbed circles on my back.

Clint had never entered the room, but he was guarding the door so we could have a moment between the two of us.

"There isn't anything to forgive," my dad said. I nodded my head and tightened my arms around him.

"What happened?" I asked.

I felt my dad sigh. "After the arc reactor blew, it ended up frying Obadiah's suit. He fell backwards into the reactor," he explained. "He's dead."

I froze for a moment; I was unsure how I was supposed to feel about this news. Happy because a man who had almost killed me and my father was dead? Or sad because someone who I had grown up with was gone?

"He's out of our lives, Scar." my dad said. "He won't come back."

I nodded again and felt my body relax.

Clint knocked at the door. "Scarlett," he said. "Agent Coulson is ready."

I took a step away from my dad. "Ok," I told him.

"Ready?" my dad asked. "Ready for what?"

"I've got to give my side of what happened," I explained.

"I'm coming," my dad said as he took a step closer to me.

"Dad, no," I replied shaking my head. "You don't need to come."

My dad froze, I could see his face fall a little but I couldn't talk about what had happened with him there. I turned around and headed out of the room. Clint stayed behind while I headed to the front of the hospital. Pepper saw me when I turned the corner. "Scarlett," she said as she brought me into another hug.

"Mom," I replied as I buried my face into her shoulder. I was enveloped by her familiar scent.

"Are you ok?" Pepper asked. "I sent Peter back to the house to get some sleep."

I smiled. "Mom, I'm fine, and I'll stop by the house to pick Peter up."

"Where are you going?" Pepper asked concern lacing her tone, "and without any shoes?"

I looked down at my bare feet and wiggled my toes. "I forgot I didn't have shoes on, and I've got to talk to Agent Coulson about what happened."

Pepper nodded as she brought me closer for another hug.

"Dad's up," I said. "You might want to talk to him."

Pepper nodded and she headed to my dad's room.

* * *

Clint showed back up just as I was getting into the passenger seat of the car that Agent had.

"Here," he said as he tossed a pair of black slip-on shoes over the seat of my lap.

"Thanks," I said as I slipped on the shoes.

We drove in silence as we approached S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agency. "No black hood or anything?" I teased the two of them.

"Well now that you mention it," Clint said as he pulled out a bag from his pocket.

"Whatever," I said as I threw the bag back at him.

We got out and headed into a private room, Clint led me to a couch where he sat next to me. Agent followed behind us and sat in the chair across from us.

"So," I said as I rubbed my palms on the thighs of my jeans.

"When you called me," Clint said, "you said that someone was in the house."

I nodded. "I could hear someone talking to my dad," I finished, grateful to Clint that he was helping me. "So I hung up the phone and went to the living room."

"Who was in the living room?" Agent asked me

"Obadiah was," I answered as I thought about that night. "He was standing over my dad, he… he had the arc reactor from my dad's chest in his hand. I asked what was going on and he put the reactor in a case and headed towards me."

I felt Clint scoot closer to me so I continued. "Max attacked him so I ran over to my dad to see what was wrong with him because he wasn't moving. I heard Max whine so I started to move but Obadiah grabbed my ankle."

"What happened next?" Agent asked.

"I kicked him," I replied. Clint laughed and I swear I saw Agent crack a smile. "And then I took off towards the lab I thought that maybe I get to the suit. But he caught me and threw me across the room, I landed on the glass table and fell through it. He walked over to me and slammed my head into the ground."

I took a deep breath and noticed my hands were shaking, I started to rub a circle into my right palm with my left thumb. I looked up at Agent who in his defense didn't try and hurry me along with the statement. "When I woke up, I was tied to a chair; I had no idea what was going on. Obadiah came over and he started talking about how this wasn't how he wanted to do it."

"Do what?" Clint asked.

"Have me work on the arc reactor; he kept talking about his big plans for it," I supplied. "And I told him no, that I wouldn't."

"Why?" Agent asked as he leaned forward.

"Why what?" I asked confused.

"Why didn't you just help him?" he clarified.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Because despite all your misgivings about me, I have morals and if I had helped him a lot of people were going to die."

Agent didn't say anything else, but I was ready for this to be over so I started to rush through the rest of the story. "So in typical bad guy fashion, I said no, he taunted and teased with a little bit of torture thrown in. When that was clear it wasn't going to work so he started to bring up my mother, my birth mother. Then he heard you guys, stabbed me in the thigh and then left."

"What did he say about your mom?" Clint asked.

I licked my bottom lip. I had hoped they had missed that part when I was explaining what had happened but it seemed like they locked on to that part pretty heavily. I inhaled through my nose before slowly letting the breath out of my mouth, and then I started. "Obadiah was saying that I was stubborn like my mom, and then he told me about how happy we were as a family, my dad wasn't developing weapons as much as he used to and Obadiah couldn't have that so he offered my mom money to take me and leave him. When she said no, he doubled the offer," I said.

"Did she take it?" Agent asked softly, I looked him in his eyes and noticed there was a pain there, like he knew how much this sucked for me and he wasn't asking to be spiteful.

"He said she did, but that she took the money and left me. It was my first birthday," I said. "I don't know if it's true or not. But it sounds like it could be"

"You never wondered about your mother?" Clint asked.

I paused for a moment and then shook my head. "I never cared to know," I admitted. "I mean she left me and my dad; that seems like a pretty clear sign that she didn't want any contact with us."

Agent nodded and he stood up. "I think we are done here," he said as he headed to the door. "Miss Stark," he said before he opened it.

I looked up at him, Agent just nodded and left the room, leaving Clint and I there alone.

* * *

"Tweety," Clint said.

But I didn't want to talk about it now; I just wanted a shower and a hug from my best friend. I was going to run away from this pain right now and just wait for it to bite me in the ass later. "I want go home," I said softly.

Clint nodded, although I could tell he didn't agree with my method of handling things but he didn't argue. He stood up and escorted me to the front of the building where the car was still waiting for us.

The trip back to my house was short and silent. I got out and turned back to Clint in the driver's seat. "Thanks," I said softly, "for everything."

Clint just nodded. "I'll see you in a few hours for the press conference that your dad is having."

"Ok," I acknowledged. "Let's just hope that this one goes better than last time."

* * *

I stepped into my house, you would think that with how often my dad and Pepper aren't actually here that I would be used to the silence that echoes through the house but I wasn't. The closer I got to home base the more I could hear Peter and to my utter joy, Max. I knocked on the door before heading in.

"Red!" Peter said as he shot up and headed towards me.

I didn't have time to say anything before I was pulled into a hug, this time I returned it just as eagerly.

"That's it," he said. "I can't ever leave you; you're just going to have to come to New York with me."

I laughed into his shoulder as the final moments of our hug passed. "Listen I'm going to jump into the shower and then we have to go to a press conference but after, we'll talk," I said,

"About you coming to New York?" Peter asked hopefully.

"About everything," I said as I turned around to walk back out of the room.

Max was following me as soon as I made it to my room so I bent down and gave him the biggest hug I could give my dog. "You're the real hero," I said. Max just barked in reply but I knew he was happy with how he helped me.

* * *

From there I jumped in the shower, I shampooed and conditioned twice and just to make sure I got all of the dirt and stuff off of me, and I'm pretty sure I ended up easily scrubbing the first layer of skin off.

I exited the shower, steam trailing behind me as I picked out a simple pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top with a red jacket over it, and my favorite pair of ankle boots. I twisted my still damp, but now officially tangle free, hair into a bun at the nape of my neck.

"Let's go," I said as I passed our home base. I made sure not to actually go in there because with Peter's power of persuasion I would end up watching a tela novella instead of going to the conference.

I could hear Peter getting up and jogging to catch up with me. Once he had we made our way back to the garage.

"Oh, I'm driving," peter said as he noticed me picking up the key to Ferrari 612 GTO, or as I know, Stark 7.

I tossed Peter the keys with no hesitation and I slipped into the passenger seat.

* * *

Now I know what you must be thinking, how could I let my best friend basically joy ride in one of my dad's car and my answer, all I can say, is that he's Spiderman; he has a better chance of not scratching the car then I do.

Once we got there Peter, in true Stark fashion, just parked the car right at the front and we walked into the building. "Not even going to look for a parking spot?" I teased him.

"Now why would I do that?" Peter asked as he hooked his arm through mine.

We managed to avoid any press as we headed to the back room where my dad and Pepper were.

"We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night, and sworn statements from 50 of your guests," Agent was saying as my dad was looking over notecards.

"Is that what we were doing?" I asked, the three of them noticed us.

"If we get luckily nobody will ask you, but yes that is the alibi," Agent said.

I nodded my understanding and slipped my arm out of Peter's so I could head over to Pepper.

She put one arm around me as we both noticed my dad's disapproval of the alibi. "See, I was thinking maybe we should say it was just the three of us alone on the island," my dad commented as he turned to look at us. "you know family bonding"

"That's what happened," Agent said, his stern tone coming out in reaction to my dad.

"All right," my dad said.

"Word for word," Agent clarified.

"There's nothing about Stane here," My dad said as he flipped through the card again.

"That's being handled. He's on vacation. Small aircraft have such a poor safety records," Agent explained.

"That's it, he was on vacation?" My dad exploded. "So no one is going to know what a terrible person he was, what a monster he was?"

"Dad," I said softly. "Please don't push this."

"After what he did to you?" My dad questioned me.

"It's done," I said. "It's over with, please just read the card and follow the plan." Truth be told I was a little upset that nobody was going to know just how much of a monster Obadiah was and what my family and I went through to stop him, but if this is what S.H.I.E.L.D. wanted to do, I wasn't going to question it.

"This isn't my first rodeo, Mr. Stark. Just stick to the official statement, and soon, this will all be behind you. You've got 90 seconds," Agent informed him.

My dad nodded as he turned to face me. Pepper took the hint and went over to talk to Agent. "Is this what you want?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "I want this to be over," I admitted. "And this is the fastest way."

My dad just looked at me and nodded. "Have you decided what you're going to do when this is over?" He asked me.

I looked him in the eye. "No," I answered truthfully. "Because I don't know how this is going to affect us."

"I think that we were doing good," my dad answered. "Putting our relationship back together, I mean just look at that night."

"That night?" I asked. "You mean my birthday?"

"Yeah," my dad clarified. "When I gave you that," he motioned to the ring that was currently sitting on my right ring finger.

"You mean when you took me to the roof," I said remembering that night. "And you went down to get us a drink."

"Yes," my dad said eagerly, glad that I was remembering that night.

"And then you left me," I finished. "On the roof by myself, is that the night that you were talking about?"

I could see my dad deflate, clearly he blocked out the rest of the night.

"Just finish this," I said. "And we'll see where it takes us."

My dad just nodded and headed out to the main room, leaving the four of us in green room while we watched him on the screen.

"Thank you. Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time. There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop," my dad trailed off.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you," Christine Everheart, the tramp who had slept with my father months before, interrupted him

"I know that it's confusing," he said as interrupted her. "It's is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero." My dad replied taking control of the situation.

* * *

"Oh God," I said watching what had unfolded. "Please don't."

* * *

"I never said you were a superhero," Christine said.

"You didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public," my dad stammered.

I watched Rhodey lean in and whisper something to my dad. I prayed that he would get him back on track.

"Yeah, okay. Yeah..." my dad began.

"Please don't," I said out loud as I took a step closer, ignorant of the other people in the room

"The truth is..."

* * *

"Don't do this," I begged.

My dad opened his mouth and I held my breath

* * *

"... I am Iron Man." he finished.

* * *

**AN: Uh-oh Tony went and did the thing!**

**So there is one last chapter to go before this story is over :( **

**the Shawarma scene if you will...**

**A huge thank you to every one who reviewed last chapter we got to 100 reviews!**

**So without further ado... the title for the next story will be **

**Heroes, I've Accepted**

**and because we also got to 100 reviews next chapter will also have a sneak peak! and I'll answer all of the reviews for both chapter **


	13. Afterwords

**Well here we go, the last chapter...**

**I don't own Marvel, **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

I felt the breath rush out of me; how could he? How could he do this to me, to us? Didn't he know what kinda of trouble this was going to cause?

I could vaguely hear Agent swear in the background.

I just turned around and walked out of the room.

I ignored the calls of Pepper and Peter and just kept walking. I saw a flash of Clint as I continued my storm out of the building. I went unnoticed because of the bomb that my father had just dropped, which I was glad of, the last thing I needed was a reporter asking me a question about all of this.

"Tweety!" he called out, but I just kept on walking.

I didn't want to talk I didn't have any thing to say I just wanted to get out of here.

I slid into the seat of the Stark 7 and I drove home. The trip home was fast and I don't remember stopping so who knows how many traffic lights I blew past.

* * *

I pulled into the garage of our house and slammed the door. Knowing that at least Pepper would be worried about me I quickly jotted down my plan and stuck it to the fridge before I continued my rampage. I stomped into the living room and ended up running to my room. My bag was still opened from the last time that I tried to leave only this time I finished it. I packed my journals and art supplies, objects and trinkets that I knew I couldn't live without.

It totaled to about three bags and a backpack and I slung it around my body, I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number to the moving company that handled our stuff from the last time my dad decided we had to uproot our lives, I left a message telling them that I needed my stuff packed and shipped to New York, the specific address would be given later, and that this must be done as soon as possible. I headed back to the garage where my baby was.

I wasn't shocked at all when I saw Clint leaning against it. "Scar," he said as I continued to ignore him, I opened up the back door and threw the bags in there. I turned around and headed back into the house.

Clint sighed and I could vaguely hear him following me. "Scarlett," he said.

"I don't want to hear it," I said as I heading into home base. I picked up Max's bed and bowls and headed over to put them in another box. "I don't want to talk or to listen; I just want to pack and leave."

Clint nodded as he finally understood that I wasn't playing this time. He turned around and headed down the hall. I finished packing all of Max's things and all of the knick knacks and posters that lined the walls of home base.

* * *

"I managed to get most of your clothes packed," Clint said as we met back at the Impala. "But I must warn you, it's not neat."

"I don't care," I said as I let Max into the back seat. "I can send for the rest of my stuff."

"Where are you going?" Clint asked.

"New York," I answered. "Peter has been bugging me to move up there and now it's clear that I can't stay here." Clint nodded as he grabbed my arm and we headed into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Every good road trip needs snacks," he answered as he pulled out the boxes of junk food we had.

"You don't have to do this," I said.

Clint shrugged. "I'm not going to let you drive across the country to a state where you have no place to stay."

"I'll figure it out when I get there," I said shrugging my shoulder.

"Shut up," Clint teased me. "You can stay with me, I'm hardly there anyway and this way I won't have to throw the milk out every time I come back."

I smiled. "Ok," I replied.

* * *

"Why not?" Clint asked as we headed back to my car.

"Why not what?" I asked back.

"Why can't you stay here?" Clint said. "You said it earlier and I thought you were going to elaborate on it."

"Because I could barely handle being Tony Stark's daughter," I answered truthfully. "I know I can't handle being Iron Man's daughter,"

"You're still going to be Scarlett Stark in New York," Clint pointed out to me.

"Scarlett is my middle name," I told him like he didn't already know "Hardly anybody knows that, it's time I started going by my first name."

"Well then," Clint said as we slid into out seats. "Tell me _Clara_ Stark where shall we go first?"

"Well, Clint _Barton_," I replied as I turned the ignition to my car. "I've never seen the Grand Canyon."

* * *

**And that completes Hero, I am Not.**

**as promised ****because you guys are amazing and reached 100 reviews!**

**the Title for the Sequel is... Heroes, I've Accepted.**

**and... here is a sneak peak!**

"oh really?" I asked with a raised eyebrow as i stirred with the straw that was in my drink. "so tell me what exactly is a Prince of Asgard doing here?"

the man paused for a moment, i met his eyes and watched as he decided to answer my question. "family" he replied.

"family is the reason your here?" i asked "or family is the reason you came?"

**so there you go!**

**I'll post another little note on this story when the sequel starts!**

**I just want to give a huge thanks for the people who reviewed/favorited/followed this story, the overwhelming response to this story was something that i never expected and it blew every goal I had for this story.**

**Which means i only raised them when writing the sequel.**

**I would love it if you left a review on your overall thoughts on the story, what you liked, what you didn't, if you want more of a certain thing or less of it.**

**This story is for you guys as much as it is for me!**

**Once again a huge thank you to you all!**


	14. Guess What?

**Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that the new chapter is up!**

**Heroes I've Accepted and... I've got a tumblr page set up for Clara!**

**well my beta set it up, and is in charge of it, she's been posting different pictures and such so head over there, ask your questions get some sneak peaks from the two of us!**

blueboxesvampirefangs **.tumblr**

**so head over there and check it out!**


End file.
